Namid: Dancing among the Stars
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: Namid, a wolfshifter of the Lupine. Her passion is the art of dance and the freedom in the hunt, she seeks the love of a rogue yet her tribe doesn't approve and a betrothal has already been set up. Will Namid let politics get in the way of love?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Namid:**

**Dancing among the Stars**

**Prologue**

Sleek is the wolf. Secretive is the raven. When both blend, they become one animal, one force. These two cultures are different, yet the same. Both share the love of family and yet both do not share a love for dance. The two cultures were banned to mingle, to merge ever since the war of the serpiente and avian began.

Yet all that changed with the birth of Wyvern's Court. Some wolves of the Lupine territory learned of this merging and were appalled at Zane and Danica's union, saying it to be unholy. Others, however, thought it to proper. Rebel wolves challenged the alpha and alphess, saying that wolves were better then the others, too proud to be with other cultures.

The wise leaders were not moved and refused to change their ways. A meeting of the two groups resulted in the death of the alpha, and the death of the cubs the alphess carried. Her people drove the rebels out and ever since, the Lupine people have never seen any real battle among their own pack.

Elders have predicted a prophecy, and still that prophecy has not been answered and is far from completed.

It spoke of a woman, a she-wolf, who loved her mate but also bore a greater love for a childhood friend: A rogue wolf. She was to choose, but who shall love this dancer, a dancer among the stars?

_A rogue cries in the night_

_His song of a great and mournful height_

_Calling to her to set things right_

_Melting ice, like tears falling from a cheek_

_She longed to climb the highest mountain, touch the uppermost peak_

_Running wild along the drifts of snow_

_She was at least willing to take her people from the river of their woe_

_She shall go to the fortress of bird and snake_

_A proposition she shall make_

_She shall marry for her people's sake_

_Trust and confidence is all it will take_

_Something else strung a song on the strings of her heart_

_A song of a friendship fallen apart_

_Of love found and almost lost_

_She realized everything in life, had a cost_

_She had tried to avoid any future wars_

_Her betrayal and choices left unhealed scars_

_Left her bitter rage behind mental bars _

_She is the dancer among stars_

A young woman came from the healers, a small vial in her hands. She smiled at the moon, green eyes twinkling, and walked back to her den where her mate lay in slumber. Kamaria laid a hand on her swelling stomach and grinned. This child was her first cub since she swore allegiance to her mate Yiska, two years before and she felt proud to carry Yiska's child.

Kamaria gazed at the light twilight and smiled, "If this child is a girl then the name shall be Namid, _star-dancer_ and if it is male then Aud, _son of the night_."

Kamaria climbed in beside her mate and felt him stir in his sleep before settling into dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

**Chapter 1**

Ten years passed, since that one night, and the cub that Kamaria carried grew into a young she-whelp. The she and Yiska, along with the Lupine tribe, rejoiced. The alphess later appointed Namid her heir. The parents were surprised at this but the alphess later explained that the now-healed wound on her stomach left by the rebel wolves, tore through her womb and thus left her unable to bear any more heirs.

Namid, still young, was fascinated by the arts that her pack passed down from each other. The wolves' legends and stories left her with a wild imagination and the music left her breathless. Curious Namid longed to learn the traditional dances she saw and to become a dancer of the Shadowed Den, a den where the dancers practiced and lived.

But little she-whelp was often alone. Left only with her mind's creations and the sanctuary of the forest, Kamaria would call her home and find her already walking home, leaves in her hair and dirt on her dress. Namid would laugh and say 'they' were just playing. But she never said whom she was playing with.

An elder gazed out at the frolicking cub, a smile on her aged face. "So the girl-child is Namid?" the she asked, turning to Kamaria.

"Yes." The mother replied with a nod.

"Do you realize the name she carries, Kamaria?" the elder's tone was light, but it bore harshness.

The mother bowed her head, as much in shame as in embarrassment, "She is a regular young wolf cub. The prophecy does not concern her."

The elder took Kamaria's hand, "But it does! You remember the verses?"

"I was taught to them as a child." Kamaria stated, green eyes saddened, "If the prophecy is true and Namid _is _the wolf…she will have to go to Wyvern's Court…the fortress of bird and snake." The woman wiped tears from her eyes but stuck out her chin stubbornly, "But she can't be."

The elder let go of the younger woman's hand and turned back to the window, the sun heightening the beauty of the forest in which the little she-whelp danced. Her voice was distant as she spoke. "But she will grow…and her views will broaden."

"I understand that." Came the tearful reply.

"I do not need eyes to see that you wish to keep Namid to your side as the young cub you see now," The elder replied, not turning around, "A common wish for mothers, yet it remains un-granted." The elder sighed softly when the cub lifted her head and howled, shifting into half of her Demi form as she did. "Namid is a graceful dancer and her name speaks of stars, as does the prophecy. She may be the one…"

Namid grinned as the sun shone on her sleek silver fur and shafts of sunlight, poking through the trees, warming her face as she lifted her head and let out a musical howl, the commanding, free song of the wolf escaping her throat. She yipped and spun, arms spread out like wings as she brought her arms outstretched as if to hug the golden sunlight. _"Freedom…dance like the wind has given you wings!"_ her thoughts ordered.

She obeyed.

She leapt and cartwheeled, laughing and spinning as her heart sped adrenaline through her joints. She felt as if she could fly and soar past the Lupine tribe, to the places she'd never seen. But it was only a fantasy and she knew fantasy was only true in stories. Life was life.

She laughed again and flopped down on the grass, panting, heart racing. Lying on her back, her face turned to the wisps of clouds and the pale blue of the sky, Namid sighed and closed green-silver eyes enjoying the quiet.

Shifting back to human, she moved and plucked pieces of grass from the ground, oblivious of the activities around her. The wind whispered by and ruffled her long night-black hair, blowing it in her pale-skinned face and flushed cheeks. Tucking it behind her ear, she grinned, "You want to play rough, do you wind?" she whispered.

The wind didn't pick up and Namid slumped her shoulders, suddenly feeling lonely. "I wish to play." She murmured.

A pair of familiar violet eyes then startled her. "Rakab!" she exclaimed, standing and running to greet her friend. The black wolf shifted to human form and gestured to her to come within the cover of the greenery.

"Hello, Namid." The wolf replied, a smile softening his features. Rakab had been adopted into the Lupine tribe, and was three years older then Namid and like a brother to her. Hair black then her own curled slightly at the ends, giving him an older appearance, under straight black brows violently purple eyes sparkled. The boy's face was sharp-boned yet was soft in a way, he was three inches exactly taller then her 5'6''. His hands were littered with strange, long white scars that ran from finger to wrist.

"You heard that I'm leaving?" he said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"Leaving? Why?" she replied, eyes wide.

"Some wolves cast me out, not by the alphess' word, and I'm an Omega…the lowest in a pack."

Namid felt her heart clench beneath her chest and tears pricked at her eyes. "Your not _really_ leaving are you?"

Rakab smiled ruefully and nodded, "I'm a rogue now. A loner. And don't worry, I'll be alright."

Namid hugged him tightly, sobbing into his light cotton shirt. He stroked her hair and forceed her to look at him. "I'll always be with you. Look to the moon each night and remember this: When you dance upon the stars, I shall dance with you."

"You will?" the girl asked, eyes hopeful.

Rakab laughed lightly, "I'll always be in your heart, Namid. Now, I have to go…Goodbye Namid." He hugged her one last time and shifted into wolf form, bounding off into the distant sun.

With silent tears running down her cheeks, she watch her best and only true friend leave her pack, leave all he'd known behind…

"'_Bye…"_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Alphess

Chapter 3 

Namid trudged home with a heavy heart. Rakab had been her only true friend and to lose him, pained her. She walked home, head bowed and tears making tracks down her cheeks. Green-silver eyes gazed at the other cubs, laughing and playing but when they saw her, they froze and glared at her, hate in their eyes.

But why did they hate her?

Was it because she was heir, or the one to fulfill the prophecy? Were they jealous?

Yes they were jealous, jealous of all those things they were not. Envious, even.

Namid hurried past them and into her den. Her mother was not there but her father sat fletching arrows at a desk. The proud wolf-shifter's silver eyes were fraught with concentration as he fitted feathers to the shafts.

The girl smiled as she watched her father finish another arrow and balance it on the tip of his finger and put it aside with others. Yiska looked up and Namid bowed her head in embarrassment as her father grinned, "Hello, my little star." He said, using his nickname for her.

"Hello da," She whispered, going to hug him. "Fletching arrows again?"

Yiska nodded as he lifted Namid into his lap. "I'm getting too old for this." He complained which made his daughter laugh.

"You're never too old for me, da." She murmured, leaning into him, smelling his familiar scent of pine and wood, as he gazed out the window.

"No, I suppose I'm not." He whispered, a smile tugging on his lips as he took one of her hands.

The girl studied their hands and noticed the difference, hers was small and dainty and his was large and calloused. "Do you think I'll ever have to fight?"

"Fight? Fight what?" Yiska asked, eyebrows raised and eyes searching.

"For our clan, for the Lupine." She murmured, fidgeting with the hem of her cream silk dress.

"I have no answer for you, little star…" Yiska took one of her hands and turned away, silent.

"Da?"

His daughter's small voice reached deaf ears, for Yiska thought of his own childhood, when his father was tortured under the hands of the wolf-falcons—wolves with the wings of falcons and possessed by Ecl—Yisk saw his father fall, hearing his mother's howl of anguish as she snatched up her son and ran. Yiska saw the gore of battle, heard the screams of his father's pain and saw the three arrows buried in his mother's back before her eyes closed. All this had been seen through the haze of the young wolf's tears…

Yiska shuddered and closed his eyes, breathing deep, and turning to his daughter's innocent face. "No." he said forcibly, "Pray to the gods you will never have to fight, Namid."

"Ma says I'll have to fight my own battles someday…" she insisted, arms crossed over her chest. "I first thought it meant fighting in a war."

Yiska laughed, a soft, gentle laugh that Namid found comforting, "What she meant, my little star, was that you should stand up for what you believe in."

"Oh." Namid grinned and slid off her father's lap to get something. Yiska chuckled, shaking his head as she came back carrying a book.

"It's an old book I found. About the genealogy of our clan." Namid explained, "I suppose the elders fill it in it ever few years?"

"They do." Yiska's eyes traveled over familiar names and times and his sparkling silver eyes turned gray.

Namid did not smile as she read; rather gazed at the names and how far back they reached in time. "Could you tell me a story?" she asked, "About the first Alphess and her mate?"

"I can." Yiska took the book from Namid and placed it on his desk, and going to sit near the fireplace, Namid following.

Yisk began the tale: "Long ago when the Earth was still young, the skies cried their tears and from a pool of rainwater rose a pale white light. This light took the shape of a woman with skin as pale as moonshine, hair black as ebony wood and blue eyes flecked with the reflections of stars." "This woman stepped from the small pool and the wind whispered her name, "Ylva…Ylva, it said." "The woman nodded and turned her head to the skies, "Show me the moon." She commanded the raging skies."

Yiska paused and smiled, "And show it, the sky did. The moon was in its full cycle, large and round. Ylva took a breath of forest air and let out a howl, too musical to be a human's…" "As she let the cry echo, the whole forest fell a tremor in the air—but it wasn't an earthquake, it was the sky seemingly tearing open, as if the gods had taken a knife and stabbed it, ripping it apart." "The 'hole in the sky' spilled out a brilliant silver light that covered the woman and echoed with the music of wolves."

"What happened?" Namid asked, intrigued.

"Hush and I'll tell you." Yisk replied, "The singing soon stopped and the silver light dimmed to reveal a white wolf. Standing upright like the human she had been." "The wind whispered by, "Shifter…Huntress…Alphess."

Ylva shifted back to her human form, and shaped a bow and quiver from branches, string made from a vine. Bow and quiver on her back, she shaped arrows from shooting stars and clothes from deerskin."

"She met her mate, the sun wolf shifter, Helaku, and loved him as was proper. His skin was a golden-brown, his eyes were a warm sky-blue flecked with gold and his hair was the color of sun-beaten sand. His wolf-shape was of a golden wolf. He was kind to her and they lived blissfully together in the forest…yet the arrival of a war upset the balance of Ylva and Helaku's life."

"Ylva was in the safety of their den when the Alpha went out to patrol his borders." "By the next day, a raven came to report that he had found Helaku's body near the river where the fighting had gotten nasty. When the raven saw Ylva's pregnant belly the raven bowed his head and flew to perch on the she-wolf's shoulder. "I know his loss was hard but you have to move on," said the raven."

"Did she move on" asked Namid, engrossed in the old tale.

Yisk nodded, "Her child, a male cub named Otsoko, was born a few moons later and became the ancestor of the Lupine people."

"Is it over?" Namid asked, crestfallen.

Her father nodded, and noticed his mate coming inside. "Kamaria." He stood and hugged her as Namid stared into the empty fireplace.

Kamaria smiled, "Namid?"

Namid turned at the sound of her mother's voice and smiled ruefully, "Hello ma." She stood and hugged her mother tight before deciding to go to bed. Her mother nodded and ruffled her hair, "After you scrub that dirty face of yours." She sternly replied.

Namid quickly did what she was told and went to her bedroom, closed the door and changed into her nightgown, her heart feeling heavy again as she remembered Rakab.

As she climbed under her blankets, her dreams gave her restless dreams of her friend's leaving. Namid woke up several times in the night, gasping and her cheeks wet with tears from dreams of Rakab's death, strangely she never screamed out his name.

But she did feel afraid for him.

Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes, a funny feeling in her stomach and a fluttering in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Salem's mention in this chapter, but he's a few years—maybe about 2 years, which would make him 17—2 years younger then he is in _Falcondance_**.

**Also, instead of being 11 I changed the age to fit this chapter. She's 14. Four years after Rakab's leaving…

* * *

**

A few months later, just after her fourteenth birthday, Namid found herself sitting with the alphess in a small sitting room, tea and biscuits between them, the alphess' kind caramel-eyed gaze upon her as she spoke, "Namid, you do realize you will be attending Wyvern's Court in but four years?"

"Yes ma'm." Namid's parents had told her just recently this news, and she hadn't been surprised.

"Well, I have spoken to the Diente and Tuuli Thea, they have arranged with us, a betrothal."

"A betrothal?" Namid looked up from the floor, pale face emotionless.

"Since you are my heir, an alliance between the wolves and Wyvern's Court is needed."

Namid found her voice to be small when she managed to speak, "To whom am I betrothed?"

"To Salem Cobriana, cousin of Oliza Shardae Cobriana who is the Arami and heir to the avian and serpiente thrones."

The younger wolf suddenly felt her shoulders grow heavy with this news and as she walked from the room after thanking the alphess. She walked from the room, head held loftily with all the dignity she could muster.

A girl's sarcastic voice broke that self-grandeur, "Look, it's the dancer! The one who everyone now bows to!" Laughs where heard from her few followers as they threw clumps of mud at her, laughing as she stood there, doing nothing.

"She can't even fight back!" the girl cried, a grin spreading over her face. "Who want an heir who can't fight her battle?"

"You don't belong here!" someone shouted.

"Get out!" another called out.

"Try and dance yourself out of this one, Namid!"

Namid walked past them, head bowed, into the sanctuary of her forest, hearing their insults behind her. Tears, no matter how much she tried to hold them back, fell down her cheeks. She had never cried when they hurt her before, always keeping it bottled up and ignoring them but she was glad when she fell to her knees and just cried.

"Why?" she whispered between sobs, "Why was I chosen to be heir, why did all this happen?"

A soft voice made her look up. "Why do you sob so, little one?"

Namid's heart raced as she wrapped her arms around herself, bending down and trying to hide her shame, her black hair hung loosely around her face.

"Who are you?" she murmured.

"I am a traveler, nothing more." The voice, distinctively male, replied.

The bushes around her rustled and she listened, the normal activity of the forest gone and the air around her tense. She waited a few minutes, saying nothing as the sound of ragged breathing met her ears.

Body uptight, her mind screaming for her to shift, she listened as the voice whispered, so close to her, warm breath tickling her ear.

"The red rose whispers of passion," He kissed her cheek, the barest stroke of lips to skin.  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon…"

She tensed at the shriek that followed, the falcon's cry that all wolves feared.

"And the white rose is a dove.  
But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest…"

The man paused.

"Has a kiss of desire on the lips."

The man's body was of shadow and his face of rotting flesh. Where there should have been eyes, blue fire flared. Namid gasped and fell back, eyes wide. The shadow being backed off, "Scared of me are you, star-dancer?" And with a deep chuckle he disappeared.

She blinked. Once, twice and shook her head to clear it. What _was_ that thing?

Standing shakily, she walked to a clear spring that bubbled between several large rocks and scooped some of the cool water into her hands to wash her face. Sighing deeply, she looked at her reflection:

Forlorn deep green-silver eyes stared back under questioning brows. Black hair cascaded down to curl slightly at the hips and hid some of the mud on her moon-pale face, as she stubbornly washed it off.

She remembered when Rakab and her were younger and when they were bullied for their differences, she had been seven then and he had been ten, three years before his departure…

_Rakab mumbled a few curses under his breath and ran into the forest, dragging Namid with him. Namid's nose was bleeding badly and his own face had been cut by some of the older boys, who had decided to give them trouble. They sat by the river; Namid pinched her nose and Rakab ignored his own cuts and tried to tend to the girl, who was washing her face. "Here, Namid. Use this." He handed her a handkerchief and she smiled grimly._

"_You almost got killed." She whispered, taking his hand. He covered her hand with his own and grinned, "But we got out with only a few minor cuts." Rakab stretched luxuriously on the bank and his grin faded as he winced and felt his left shoulder._

"_What's wrong?" Namid asked._

"_Nothing." Rakab laughed, "Just a pulled muscle, that's all."_

_Namid nodded and began to sing, her voice small and pretty, "Friends will come and friends will go," "The seasons change and it will show." "I will age and so will you." He tweaked her nose, and she grinned, "But our friendship stays, strong and true."_

"_And that's right." Rakab murmured. _

_Namid smiled, "Come on and dance with me!" She pulled her friend to his feet and he spun as she stepped and took his hand, laughing._

The memory froze there as it had when imprinted in her mind. She wondered if Rakab remembered her as he had her or if he was still alive. He would be seventeen now and probably having a lover or two by now. She smacked the spring's surface in frustration and turned away, growling and muttering curses.

* * *

**Somewhere in a distant wood...**

Sitting in a tree,a young man's eyes blinked back tears as he remembered his childhood friend. The last time he had seen her, she had been a mere child of ten but now, almost four years later she must be a young woman—_"a beautiful young woman."_ His mind told him. The man banished the thought and sighed, toying with a dagger.

For the last four years he had lived as a loner, as a thief and a rogue. He stole for his new living, trying to survive the harsh world that was his own. He led group of four men and five women who called themselves: _Sheeva Intre_, Cold Silence. He was their leader, their _mana_. As much as he enjoyed their company, he was never quite…whole.

He knew what the feeling was and why he hated himself right now. He was in love and she never knew it.

Violet eyes scanned the night sky and the vision of those innocent green-silver eyes and that gentle smile appeared. _LeonNamid_: the beginning.

It had begun with her. Namid, his dancer, his beginning… And he had fled.

Ashamed, he turned away, feeling the eyes of the moon upon him. Did she still think of him or had she turned away from her memories?

"Rakab?" a voice called him from his thoughts. The speaker was a lean woman with curls of fire and eyes of ice, her mouth was set in a tight line as she saw the worry etched in her leader's face.

"Nothings wrong, Ginger. I'm just thinking." He replied.

Ginger shrugged, "You'd best come down for supper soon. Senka caught rabbits." Senka was one of the four men and the only one who was a jaguar shape shifter. Ginger was a red rat snake, another was an emerald boa, and the other three women were avian shifters. The other two men were serpiente with one avian shifter. Rakab was the only wolf. It was a strange group but it held.

Ginger left and Rakab looked back to the sky where the moon still shone bright and the stars twinkled in their innocence. "May you dance. Dance until the morn and may freedom grace you, my friend. Don't forget me…I'll come back Namid, I'll come back my _LeonNamid_…my beginning."

With that, Rakab sighed and climbed down form the tree. His thoughts all in a mess…

Had his friendship with Namid _really_ turn to love?

He hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

Chapter 5 

"There's a camp nearby, my lord." Senka reported.

"How many?" another man growled, face hidden in shadow.

About five people, sir, four men, one woman." Senka said with a curt nod.

His leader's eyes flashed in the dying embers of the fire. "Rouse the rest and go lead the attack." "Dispatch the guards, I'll get the woman."

"You're going alone?"

The man growled, "Yes." "You are my swiftest partner, no doubt the men are all wolves…"

"Your kind, Rak?"

"They cast me out years ago…it is of no concern to me if they die or not." The leader replied, turning away. "You are dismissed."

The one called Senka bowed and left.

"_LeonNamid_…it will begin again as it was…"

* * *

Namid and four of her personal guard traveled through the wood to Wyvern's Court. It would take about three to four days for them to reach the fortress of bird and snake and soon they set up camp, the eve of twilight upon them.

"Your Majesty?" a guard tapped Namid on the shoulder and she turned as he passed her a bowl of steaming soup.

"Please, Taro, its just Namid." She replied, declining the bowl, "I'll eat after my bath, there's a stream nearby."

The guard called Taro stood, "Will you need a chaperone?"

Namid shook her head and patted the young man's cheek; "I'll give a shout if I do need help, alright?"

Taro nodded and sat back down by the fire, "Yes, Your Majest—Namid." He replied.

Namid nodded and hurried into the cover of the trees, her ears pricking at the sound of the stream as a breath of wind brushed by. Namid looked around, briefly brushing a hand over her hip where a sheathed dagger lay, but found nothing. Although there was nothing in sight, her nerves were still not at ease.

Pretending not to notice the quietness of the clearing, she hurried down to where a lake rested, fed by the stream, and un-strapped the sheath from her waist and placed it on the grassy bank.

Rakab crouched in the bushes, eyes ever so watchful as he skillfully flicked out a knife and prepared to pounce. But as the sun caught the green leaves of the forest his breath hitched and the knife was dropped from numb fingers.

* * *

Senka signaled Ginger to move to the left side of the camp with the other four women to completely surround the four wolf guards. "_Mana_ Rak is dealing with the one woman." He explained to one of his men who nodded and shifted into the form of a crow. Senka gave another signal and Ginger shifted into her red rat snake form, while her group took their Demi forms readying weapons.

Silently another few minutes passed and Senka, in jaguar form, narrowed deep brown eyes, "Seize them."

And the ambush began.

* * *

He had never seen a woman captivate him as this woman had. Her pale skin caught the sunlight; silky black hair spilled down thin shoulders beckoning him as she tested the water with a hand and unlaced her white shirt and brown slacks to take them off and wash.

Rakab heard a splash and briefly noted that she had entered the water and closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them again, he crouched and picked up his knife, waiting.

* * *

Senka dodged the last of the wolves, snarling a challenge and raking his claws across the wolf—Taro's cheek. Taro growled and stepped back, tail between his legs, as serpents, avians and jaguar advanced on him.

A viper stepped up, blue eyes studying the young wolf…

That was the last sight Taro ever saw, before the viper's fangs struck, and killed him.

* * *

Namid exited the water, changed into clean clothes, and was instantly grabbed from behind, mouth covered by a rough hand, she struggled and thought of shifting into her Demi form when a deep voice whispered in her ear, "Don't scream."

The she-wolf growled and heard the man chuckle, "Where were you headed, little cub?" "It's not wise to provoke me."

She managed to uncover her mouth, "I'll provoke whom I wish, Master Thief." She replied. Rak, recognizing her voice, suddenly let go of her in shock and backed off.

"Let me guess your…" Namid trailed off, peering at Rakab a moment longer before she gasped, "Rakab!"

Rak nodded slowly and swallowed hard, "Namid…"

"You've changed." She whispered, brushing a hand over his face. Namid now noticed how he filled out his shirt and slacks, and how his sharp-boned face seemed more foreboding; the beginnings of a beard grew on his face and muscles rippled nicely under tanned skin. "Take off your gloves." She ordered.

He did so and Namid recognized the long white scars on both hands. "It _is_ you!" she cried, hugging him tight.

Rakab smiled and hugged her back, "I've come back, my dancer. Ylva has blessed us both today…"

"I've missed you so much." Namid replied, voice muffled by his shirt.

Rakab gathered Namid in his arms and without thinking, kissed her lips softly. Breaking the kiss, Namid gazed at her friend, confused and amazed all the same.

"_La keyi gen ferat_ the same." He whispered.

"I hope you feel the same." He had said.

She answered with a grin. "_Ke._"

Rakab just smiled and kissed her again, this time passionately.

"Varl'nesera_ Ylva. Bless her and Fate."_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6: A Fight and Wishes

Chapter 6

Namid stared at Rakab for a moment and thought about his life now. Did he really love her or was it just a ruse? After all he was a thief.

"Rakab?" Namid asked, seeing his violet eyes turn to her and feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath, "Do you travel alone nowadays?"

"No." he laughed lightly, "There are others."

Namid smiled tightly, "Can I meet them?"

Rak took her hand, "Gladly." He led her through the forest and soon came upon the destroyed camp. Namid gasped and turned on Rakab, "This is your work?" she gestured to the ruins and met Rak's gaze with her own infuriated one.

"Partly," he admitted, "T'was mine."

Namid clenched her fists, "You killed innocents for _me."_

"Listen Namid..." Rak brushed her arm and Namid growled, eyes flashing.

"Don't you 'Listen Namid' me, stranger. You're not the Rakab I once knew..." Namid could feel tears at her eyes as her friend's gaze penetrated her.

"Look, I'm a thief now, you are a noble, a princess even! Do you think I'd kill you if I were your best friend?" Rak challenged.

"No." Namid whispered, seeing the battle of emotions in his eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Please my _LeonNamid_, accept my fidelity... the fidelity of a thief."

"I'm not sure I can." Namid replied, turning away from his haunting gaze, "After all--"

"After all what?" "I was going to come back, I was dreaming of this day, Namid..." "Dreaming of coming back to a free world."

"A free world...a free clan?" Namid sighed softly, "Rak...everyone has their own battles to fight...I have my duty and you have yours."

"What does this all mean for us?" the thief asked, gently.

The younger princess looked at her friend and quickly looked away, ashamed of her next reply, "I'm sorry, Rakab...I'm betrothed to the Cobriana royal house, to the prince, Salem."

Rakab's look of shock and betrayal was almost too much for her. She had found him only to lose him again? What game was this? What sea waves were drowning him now? The waves of anger, betrayal and guilt? Or was he happy for her?

"Rak...do understand, I never knew you were coming back...I had no choice in the matter!"

Rakab turned to her, "I understand...You need to marry for an alliance..."—he swallowed hard—"I know..."

He seemed so broken at this news that it hurt her to explain the circumstances. "It's not like I chose to be a princess!" she argued.

Rakab sighed, "You've got the manner of one." He turned away from her, scowling.

Namid crossed her arms over her chest, "So we turn from friends to enemies just because of this?"

Rakab remained silent and climbed up to the branch of a tree, staring out to the distance…

Later that night, Rakab watched Namid sleep under a rough blanket and sighed as she struggled through nightmares, her forehead slick with sweat and her white shirt stretching taut across her chest with each heavy, ragged breath. He longed to comfort her and to let her sleep peacefully, but with their argument that afternoon, he doubted things would ever be the same. Rak climbed down and studied her more closely as she tossed and turned in sleep.

Suddenly, Namid cried out and unconsciously took hold of his arm. Rakab's eyes widened as his face came close—too close for his liking—to Namid's. His eyes took in the firm grace of her beauty, he outlined a finger along her cheek and felt her stir slightly in sleep. He leaned in closer, nose to nose, there he froze, watching as her eyes remained closed, her warm breath stroking his cheek. leaning in even closer until his eyelashes tickled her cheek, he kissed it in a brotherly way. Drawing back, he sighed and turned back to the wilderness around them. Seeing a shooting star, raced across the sky he thought a wish had been granted.

And he hoped his wish for love had been granted…


	7. Chapter 7: Sheeva Intre

Chapter 7

The next morning, Namid awoke to find the sun shining in her eyes. Groaning, she turned over on her side and gasped as she saw a man leaning against a tree next to her. Sitting up, she noticed a woman, emerald boa by the look of her, pacing and talking in fierce whispers to a serious-looking avian man. Three other avian women began gathering up supplies and packing up. The man, serpiente, leaning against a tree lazily stretched and grinned as he stood to help a young woman, "Ginger!" he called. Another woman with red hair and crystal blue eyes walked over to them with a pack and tossed it to the man, ignoring Namid.

Another serpiente man slid down from a tree, in Demi form, and wrapped around Namid tightly, "What's your business here, lady wolf…here to spy? Steal?"

Namid struggled with the man's grip on her, but froze when she noticed the fearsome look in the snake's stormy-blue eyes. She shut her eyes as the snake's body squeezed harder, almost crushing her. "Answer me!" he hissed angrily.

"No, Rakab told me to stay with him…" she whispered.

The snake released her, saying nothing, and shifted back to human form, glancing warily at her as he went to help the others.

Namid tensed up and pinned herself against a tree, sucking in slow breaths. Her hair was a mess from the other night and her clothes were a bit wrinkled but she didn't care. She was scared and wanted to be wrapped in Rak's warm embrace. Yet she was betrothed to the Cobriana prince! She banished the unwanted thoughts and forced herself to think of her duties.

Shakily she stood, and was handed a flask of water by the emerald boa. A lean build, blonde hair, tied back loosely, and bright green eyes were the first sights she saw before the boa spoke. "Sheila's my name." She said, smiling, "_Mana_ Rakab's been waiting till you woke up to pack. Something's been up with him lately, yet he hides it well."

Namid thanked Sheila and drank from the flask, the water moistening her dry throat. "Could you introduce me to your troupe?"

Sheila laughed, "Well, Rak wasn't kidding when he told me you were polite!"

Namid smiled, "It's the least I can do." She followed Sheila as the boa took the flask and began walking around, "That one over there, the serious-looking man, a crow in Demi form, is Yrel."

Namid saw the lightly built crow leaning against a barrel of some sort of sweet wine. Yrel's eyes were an odd shade of yellow and his hair was a dark black, he smiled as they passed.

"Now those three over there," Sheila replied, pointing to three women packing food, "Are Elita, Branwyn, and Alida." Namid nodded. Alida and Elita, she saw, were twin sparrows. They had the same chestnut hair, stocky build, and brown eyes although Alida's hair was more red then her sister's. The third woman, Branwyn, was a raven in Demi shape and clearly the leader of the three. Branwyn's form was stocky but curvaceous in the right places and her eyes were haunting ebony. Namid knew the raven was connected to the legends of the wolf, and was not surprised when Branwyn nodded regally to her. The sparrow twins waved.

Shiela introduced Namid to a young man, a white viper by his looks. "This is Bialas Alibhe."

Bialas held out his hand and Namid shook it. "A guard of the Cobriana royal house is my father…but he doesn't know I exist, my mother never got a chance to tell him before she died in childbirth." The viper told Namid sadly. "But I have the _Sheeva Intre_ as family now." He revealed white teeth in a shy smile. Bialas had white hair and striking blue eyes that seemed to turn a deep sapphire in the sunlight.

Walking over to them was a man with dark brown eyes and sandy-blonde hair, "This is Senka." Sheila explained.

"Jaguar shifter." Senka grinned and held out his hand as Namid shook it, "I see Sheila's introducing you to our group. She's a real sweet one isn't she?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Namid realized he was flirting with the emerald boa and ducked her head, feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks. She had always done this when men had tried to charm her, regardless if whether they were flirting with others around her or herself.

Sheila rolled her eyes, "And him over there," she gestured to a man helping the woman with red hair, "Is Ralon, a constrictor in Demi form. With him is Ginger, a red rat snake."

Namid nodded, "I don't know if I'll be able to stick names to faces." She laughed.

Sheila clapped her on the shoulder, "Come.Get some breakfast first, we'll move on to Wyvern's Court later this afternoon."

"How'd you know I was to be at the Court?" the young wolf princess asked.

"Rakab told us, don't worry, he'll be back later." The emerald boa replied, passing her a bowl of porridge and a few pieces of fruit. "Eat first and talk later." She ordered plopping Namid onto a fallen log and taking a seat beside her.

Namid ate silently, barely tasting her food as she thought. What had her dreams been about last night?

She remembered the shadow-thing with the blue fire as eyes had come to her again, this time in the form of Salem. Using the cobra-man's form it spoke to her, "Rakab is a good thief, yet a threat to you all the same…do not trust him, do not love him…"

"But he is my friend!" she had replied.

"Has he told you: _Toth la stanku la _am." The being had demanded.

Love me for who I am.

"No." she had whispered.

"Then he is not worthy…" the being then turned from Salem to itself and turned away, leaving her in the darkness of her own unconsciousness.

Was he worthy for her? Or was duty not important in love?

Were her thoughts ever simple these days?


	8. Chapter 8: Dance on, my violent Fire

**Chapter 8**

Later that night, the members of _Sheeva Intre_ sat around a small fire. The soft twilight around them and the silence was a comfortable one, but was soon broken by young Bialas, who pulled out a drum from his pack and said: "Anyone want to practice?"

Some nodded and Sheila turned to Namid, "Up, up you get! You're dancing too!"

"But I have no clue—" she protested.

"Dance one to Ylva and Helaku." Elita said, going into a tent.

"Follow me." Sheila said, "I may have something for you to wear."

She followed the boa into a tent and found Sheila rummaging in a trunk; Namid looked over the emerald boa's shoulder and gasped at all the bright clothing and jewelry.

Sheila finally pulled out a long silver skirt, slit in the side to give the dancer more flexibility and a slightly revealing white shirt with dragging sleeves. Around the waist of the skirt was a belt of black and white beads. The shirt was purposely tight around the elbows with tiny silver beads along where it tightened, to where the flowing sleeves began at mid forearm.

"It's beautiful." Namid gasped.

"Go put it on." Sheila ordered, putting the clothes in Namid's arms and pushing her behind a screen.

As soon as Namid was dressed, she came from behind the screen and Sheila's eyebrows rose, "Rakab's not going to be able to resist you with _that_!"

Namid laughed lightly. "Is it too…much?" she noticed much of her skin was revealed, mainly around the thighs and legs, but not too much to make her feel modest.

"Nope." Her friend shook her head, grinning, "Not at all." " Now go out there and wait, I'll be out soon."

Exiting the tent, she noticed Alida and Elita were dressed in matching gold and fawn brown skirts and shirts with small headdresses of gold wings. Branwyn was dressed in black and violet skirt and shirt with a silver headdress, which had a small opal hanging from it.

Ginger came from a tent dressed in a violent red skirt and a blue shirt, her red curls hanging loose down her back. She called out to some of the men who where dressed in very loose shirts and semi-tight breeches all in very deep, passionate colors.

Sheila came out of the tent, dressed in a light cream shirt and light green skirt with her blonde hair tied in a braid.

Senka and Yrel sat by the fire, instruments in hand. As the group began to stretch and position themselves, the stars and the moon shone bright as Namid took a fleeting glance at the sky.

Bialas began with a slow beat and Yrel blew a few soft notes with his wooden flute. As Namid began, her hands crossed at the wrist on her chest, and slowly, as the beat quickened and the flute following in sweet passionate glory, she raised her arms to the sky, hips swaying with the beat, imagining the freedom of the hunt and the pounding beat of the deer's hooves as they fled. The beat soon quickened and she remembered watching the Shadowed Den dancers, as she was lost to the music, swaying in the midst of the dance with her eyes closed.

As Rakab watched by the fire, desire flowed viciously through every vein, and his mind reeled, screaming for him to dance with the young woman he loved, under the soft seduction of the moon...Before he'd realized it, he'd stood up and entered the circle of dancers, and was dancing himself behind Namid, bodies so close yet mind's so far.

He smiled softly, his violet eyes on her, glazed over and burning with the fervor he wished to give. His heart fought with his mind but neither won as the thief unconsciously slipped his arms around her waist.

Namid gasped in surprise when the arms slid around her slender body, upsetting her rhythm for a few quick moments. "Dance on, my violent fire, let me not steal your beauty as you have my heart…" Rak murmured in her ear. She could feel his breath, warm and sweet, against the skin of her neck, and she relaxed, letting him hold her as the music went on to swirl around them.

Violet eyes met silver-green and hands sparked with the meaning of the music as hips swayed and hearts beat, mind's unconsciously remembering the intimacy and warmth of a kiss and of love.

Yet their hearts, chained from the other by a single alliance, were ordered to remain in _Sheeva Intre_. Cold silence.

It was a silence they bore alone, every day, but lately they felt the burden growing heavier and becoming harder to carry. They were growing apart with every morning but their hearts were bringing them together all the same. At night, it didn't matter if they displayed affection, for in the dark no one really paid attention to love affairs. Rakab considered this thought and smiled as the music faded and the dancers went off to change.

Namid turned to follow the others, when Rakab caught her arm, "You were beautiful, my star-dancer." He briefly kissed her cheek, "Sleep well." He then walked in the direction of his own tent and disappeared inside.

The young woman turned to go but cast a final glance behind her. She remembered the dance…it was a dance of love, she remembered now. Like the serpiente's Namir-da, the wolf's dance was more intimate and close, for she knew wolves mated for life.

Had Rakab become, in a sense, her mate?


	9. Chapter 9: Willing to be Selfish

Chapter 9 

A/N: I'm listening to the Titanic soundtrack as I write this chapter, and by the looks of it, it is going to be a bittersweet one.

Namid turned back to go, when she remembered something Rakab had said just a few minutes before: "Dance on, my violent fire, let me not steal your beauty as you have my heart…"

Words of passion he spoke and words of a love cruelly denied. Namid knew her duties were to the prince, but an even greater duty was that to her heart. The young she-wolf looked up and gazed up at the sky, tears pricking in her eyes.

_Heart pounding, breathing even, I danced_

_Sweet seduction, sweet glory_

_For that, and more_

_I danced_

_Oh, to you, Great Mother Ylva_

_I now lift my weary head_

_My eyes turn to the sky_

_And I see _

_See more I've dreamt, all I've wanted_

_But is he the one, I ask_

_Who will win my heart?_

_What must I follow?_

_How can I win this raging battle?_

_When I am the bargained_

_How may I breathe again?_

_When I am suffocating in love_

Namid felt her throat close up with emotion as she collapsed to her knees, tears falling freely to the dirt. How could she escape this raging battle between her duty and love? The wolves, her people, were depending on her to form this alliance and yet she was falling in love with someone who had been her friend ever since she was three.

She felt caged and broken. Tamed, almost. The spirit of the wolf, the childhood innocence and the freedom that was within her, was dying. "I am not a child anymore!" she whispered, bitterly, "I cannot keep living in the past…"

_To be yours, bold thief, I dream_

_Yet to be so close and yet so far away_

_I wish, just wish, that I could be selfish_

_Throw myself in your embrace and never let go _

_Rose petals fall to the ground_

_Like the tears I shed tonight_

_I want to know what you're thinking_

_Please, tell me you love me like I do you_

Namid scoffed, "What's the truth of it?" "Has my heart betrayed me, led me down the wrong path?"

A soft voice brought her from her mutterings; "You may confront him now, my cub, while he is alone."

"Great Mother!" Namid gasped, as she looked up sharply. A woman with ebony black hair and gray-blue eyes studied her.

She heard a raven's harsh caw and felt the rush of the wind as it swooped and perched on the woman's shoulder, "Go to him, star-dancer…go and let him know…" the woman smiled tenderly at her kin and slowly she turned her head to face Rakab's tent and turned back to Namid, "He waits…"

_Candlelight beckons me to your tent door_

_Slowly I peek through and notice your face_

Illuminated by the little flames, by the scant moonlight 

_You are deep in thought, and I wonder if you are thinking_

_Of you and I _

Rakab sat at a small desk massaging his temples, and Namid stepped tentatively inside but the thief never noticed. Namid walked over to him and placed gentle hands on his shoulders, "You're tense." She whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…" he turned to her and she stepped back as he stood, "Does this change anything for us, Namid?" his voice was hoarse as if he had been upset earlier.

"No."

"Will you really…" He cleared his throat, "Love him as you do me?"

It wasn't a question she could answer, "I—I don't know, Rak. It depends…"

"On what?" Rakab's voice had dropped, and his eyes darkened.

"If—if he orders to have you executed or…put on trial…Oh gods, Rak…I could never let that happen!" Namid buried her head in her hands and sobbed and Rakab wrapped her arms around her, not allowing her to leave and comforting her. "I love you, Namid, and for you I'd risk myself like that, if need be."

He said that with such conviction that made Namid only sob harder, she shook her head; "You don't know what it's like to be chained like this to someone..."

"I do." Rakab's voice was deep and his touch warm as he cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes, his own distant in pain, "I've felt pain far beyond yours…I've loved and dreamt of someone but when I saw them at last, they were already betrothed." He kissed her lips slow and soft, his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and his voice was thick with emotion when he spoke, "I've lost you, darling. To him."

Namid shook her head, "No. Not completely…" She then kissed him, passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck as he broke it suddenly, "You're duties, Namid..."

She blew out the candle and kissed his cheek, "They do not matter yet…tonight it's only you and I…"

Rakab gathered his friend in his arms, spun her around and kissed her, not caring that she was still in her dancing attire or that a raven with blue eyes had just flown off into the night, to fade on the breeze.

_To be yours tonight, bold thief, I am_

_I am so close now to you_

_I am willing to be selfish tonight; time doesn't matter now_

_I'll throw myself in your embrace and never let you go… _


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

Chapter 10 

Namid was woken up by the sounds of activity outside. Sitting up, she was surprised to find Rakab's arm protectively around her waist. Sliding out of his grasp, she yawned and found herself still clad in her dancing attire from the other night. Chuckling, she hurried to find something for to wear; she searched in a trunk and found a loose white shirt along with some plain black breeches. Making sure Rak was still asleep; she tentatively slipped off her skirt and quickly put on the breeches, finding them to be a little long. "No matter, I'll stuff some of the pant leg in my boots so they won't drag." She muttered.

Shrugging, she put on the shirt and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and ran her fingers through her hair to neaten it. "Now, where are those pesky boots?" She rummaged in a trunk and cursed, "None in there…" Sighing, she rolled up the legs of her breeches, shifted her legs and feet to wolf form and opened the tent flap to exit. Bright sunlight met her eyes and she looked away, shielding her eyes as she walked outside. Senka was by the fire, stirring a pot and Sheila sat talking with him.

Walking over to them, Namid tried to hide her embarrassment but Sheila laughed, "I found these," she held up a pair of brown boots, "Left in my tent last night and figured you'd want them back."

Senka laughed as Namid snatched them with thanks and quickly slipped them on, stuffing the legs of her pants into them. "Have a good sleep, princess?" Senka said, gesturing to her borrowed clothing.

"Don't tease her, Senk!" the emerald boa glared at the jaguar before tuning back to the she-wolf. "We're going to pack up and move for Wyvern's Court soon." Sheila explained, sitting down and giving her a pack, "It's clothing for when you arrive at the Court, formal dresses and the like." "Proper fitting, too."

Namid went to sit by a large tree and found the shade soothing. Sighing deeply, she leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, meditating. Namid sat in comfortable silence before a hissing in her ear caused her instinct to kick in and her body to shift to her silver wolf form, leaping to her feet.

A man stood before her, arms crossed over his chest, "Well, well, well…we have the lady she-wolf on our hands now?" "Rak must've kept you to ease his pains!" he chuckled and Namid met the man's eyes, a familiar stormy-blue, and took a step back, baring her teeth.

"I am not here to fight, Ralon." She said, recognizing the man.

He sighed, leaning against the tree, running a hand through his dark brown hair, "Why hang around lowborn thieves when your riches lie someplace else?" He walked towards her; his movements slow and deadly, "Why stay with us, noble?"

"I wish to." She replied, eyes challenging him.

The man sneered, "Don't be pert with me she-wolf!"

"And why not?" she growled, sticking out her chin stubbornly, hands on her hips.

"I could easily just kill you." The man clenched his fists and raised his hand as if to strike her.

"Well Rakab wouldn't—" She couldn't finish as he slapped her clean across the cheek and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "I don't care," he hissed, eyes flashing, voice harsh and soft, "What that damnably annoying man thinks. You don't belong here and neither does he…go home where you belong mutt!"

With that he dropped her and stormed off, leaving Namid in shock-surprise. A hand came into her line of vision and she looked up into Alida's kind brown eyes, "Don't mind Ralon." She said, voice soft as she helped Namid up.

"He's just jealous." Elita scoffed, coming towards them. "That was some good banter you put up. You should have seen his face!" she laughed, clapping Namid on the shoulder.

"He's always been jealous." Yrel replied, handing the twin's each a bowl of porridge.

"Of whom?" Namid asked, confused.

"Rakab" a female voice replied. Branwyn stood staring into the direction that Ralon had gone. "Ever since Rak took leadership of this group, he's been planning something…" the raven's voice had become distant as she spoke and the raven shook her head to clear it. "Never mind him, as long as we've got your back, nothing bad is going to happen." Branwyn turned her gaze to the others who nodded in agreement.

Namid looked to see Rakab behind the raven and met his eyes with a guilty expression. His own gaze was soft yet his face was set. "How could you let him do this to you?" his hand reached up to touch her swelling cheek and Namid leaned into his touch, "It was my own fault entirely, Rak." She whispered.

Her friend's face was a mixture of anger and love, "He will strike you again, and I know him well enough, to know this…" Rakab paused and he averted his gaze, "And… I won't always be here to protect you."

Namid felt a pang in her chest, and tilted his chin to meet her eyes. "I know." Her words were soft and she hated how hollow they sounded. Taking a deep breath, she tried switching the subject, "Shall we eat?"

But before Namid could leave, Rak turned her face to his, "Promise me, Namid, promise me you will protect yourself when with the prince…don't let him hurt you. Do you promise me?"

"Rakab…?"

"Do you _promise me_?" his voice was fierce and his eyes pleading.

Namid sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again she nodded, "I promise."

Rakab hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I just can't stand the thought of you gettin' hurt, that's all." He murmured. Rakab took her hand, "_Now_ we may eat." He replied, chuckling and heading towards the fire pit to get a bowl.


	11. Chapter 11: Stargazing in His Eyes

Chapter 11 

**A/N: The poem: _Stargazing in His Eyes_ belongs to Jessica Olsen; I'm just using it. The song, done first in Ha'Shmla and then translated to English, belongs to me.**

Later that day, they packed up and loaded everything onto a small covered wagon, pulled by the group. Lifting a rope and slinging it over his shoulder, Senka turned back, "Ready?"

The others shouted agreement and began pulling the wagon through the dense undergrowth, the wheels rolling easily over the bumps and dips of the land. Namid pulled her share as did everyone else and briefly glanced up at the hot sunlight that was beating upon her back. Sighing she grit her teeth and pushed.

A while later, as the sun rose higher in the sky and the heat worsened, they stopped for a water break. Rakab wiped his brow and accepted a ladle of water from Bialas and poured some on his head, sighing as the clean water refreshed him. The women had tied up their hair and loosened the laces of their shirts slightly to cool off. Namid laughed as Elita drank her share, the last to receive water, and dumped the rest on Bialas' head. With the bucket still on his head, Bialas tried to chase Elita around but instead accidentally bumped into a tree. The group had a good laugh after that.

Namid glanced at Rakab through her lashes and, quite embarrassedly, noticed how his well-muscled, and lean frame, showing under his loose shirt, looked rather good under the sunlight. She smiled as he grinned, her heart skipping a beat.

As they gathered up again to lift the wagon, Namid, who hadn't bothered with the water, stood but stumbled backwards to sit again. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. Sheila placed a hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yes." She mumbled, "Just…tired."

"Want to ride in the wagon?" the woman asked, her voice gaining a motherly tone.

"No thanks, I'll do my share." She mumbled, shakily standing.

Sheila nodded and went to take her side. Namid lifted the wagon with the help of the twin sparrows and as they began their walking to a nearby road, Namid felt her forehead grow hot and her grip loosening as the world spun a bit and her vision swam. She cursed as she stumbled and fell back into the grasp of Alida. "Elita, get Sheila and tell Senka." The twin ordered, "Hurry!"

As Elita rushed off, Namid felt herself being placed down into the soft grass and into some shade, provided by the wagon, "Sheila's comin' Namid. Just don't go to sleep, you hear me?" Namid nodded slowly as she heard footsteps coming.

"Alida, tell me what happened." Sheila ordered, slinging a bag over her head and placing it down. Kneeling to Namid's side she whispered, "You're going to be fine, Namid…"

As both Elita and Alida recalled what happened, Sheila nodded and turned to Yrel, who was holding Rakab back, to go fetch water. Rak glared at the crow's back and, as calmly as possible, asked the younger woman what was wrong.

Sheila, who worked as the healer in their group, replied, "It's just a case of dehydration, she'll be fine once she has something to drink and some rest."

"Rest?" "But we need to move the wagon!" Namid protested, but the emerald boa's sharp gaze silenced her.

"Fine. Just don't overexert yourself." she replied as Yrel came with the water. Namid took the ladle and drank its contents greedily. After about her second helping of water, she sighed, "I feel much better now."

Sheila frowned, "Don't scare us like that again!"

Namid nodded, "Trust me, I don't plan to."

The woman stood and Senka told the others to regain their positions, including Namid. Senka, while explaining to Namid about their journey, grinned and remarked, "You aren't what I expected you to be, princess."

Namid's eyebrows rose. "What did you expect?"

"That you'd treat us like…like the worthless thieves we are." He replied, laughing lightly.

"Why would I?" "I'm not the type to do that!" she laughed, patting his arm.

"Let's pray you aren't" Senka joked before walking away. To the entire troupe he ordered them to take their positions and continue on at his signal. Once the signal had been given, they continued on, at a reasonably slow but steady pace.

They stopped later that night and set up tents, near a steam. Taking turns to bathe, the group helped to get supper ready.

After her bath, Namid laid down a blanket and rested on her back, hands behind her head, to gaze at the stars that had gathered. The fire was burning brightly and the air was crisp and reminded Namid of home and of childhood. She remembered, on one cool summer night, when she and Rakab lay down near a cooking fire and gazed at the stars.

Rak laughed as he saw Namid and sat next to her, "Do you remember when we used to do this?"

"Yes…I remember that. Midsummer wasn't it?" Namid asked, turning to him.

Rak nodded, "I remember you were ten and I was thirteen…the dancers were just finished with the _Hara' Jaud _dance—"

"That was the dance we did a few nights ago, Rak." She giggled, "How ironic."

Rakab grinned, "The 'Echoed Moonlight' dance…that was _four years_ ago…Wow!"

Namid smiled, "I remember some of the lyrics…"

Rak, chuckling to himself, and began, singing the song in Ha'Shmla:

_La itil'under the jaud, veritas'searching'for'gen_

_La-found a'stanku a' awebre, a'stanku a toth'gen_

_La-found'gen_

_La rrasatoth la have-gah la face, nas la kiss upon la ferat _

_La heah la nasa-these floors; la heah la gah-a stanku_

_La nasa'this'cinca, la itil'this cincanon_

_Hehj-a gah'Anhamirak la gah_

_Hehj jas gen raviheah_

_La vehlar seems-a tin_

_La heah…_

_This is toth'under'the jaud_

_The jaud awebre a-us, of hara'sera ke'ke hatia sheni_

_La listen ke'ke la gah_

_Things la'pt have heah_

_Things la'pt will hatia_

_Ban toth'gen-la'cincanon _

_Would' be la'only aleya_

_A'gah'-las'cinca_

_Is all'la'le_

_This is mak'toth'under'the'jaud_

_La'toth'gen'tasashe_

_La'shre'hena'mak'a'gen_

_La'will 'hena 'with'gen_

_Until this'sheni 'is 'only-a'heasha_

_La' will-awebre' a-the hara' jaud'cincanon _

_La'will'itil'with'gen'in'sheni_

_Until'la'Brysh…_

"Now let's see _you_ translate." Rak challenged.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" Namid then rolled to her stomach, propping her elbow and resting her cheek on her fist.

"I dance under the moonlight, eyes searching for you

I've found a reason to sing, a reason to love

I have found you

My lover, I have seen your face, felt your kiss upon my skin

I know you walk these floors; I know you see a reason

I walk this day, and I dance this night

What a beautiful sight I see

What passion you tell

My heart seems to stop

I know…

This is love under the moonlight

The moon sings to us, of echoed dreams and lost times

I listen and I see

Things we have known

Things we will lose

To be able to love you tonight

Would be my only wish

To see you every day

Is all I desire

This is true love under the moonlight

I will love you always

I choose to be true to you

I will be with you

Until this time is only a memory

I will sing to the echoed moonlit night

Dance with you in time

Until my death…"

"Well done." Rak's smile suddenly faded, "You scared me today, you know…I thought something terrible had happened."

"Well nothing did." Namid replied.

"Thank the gods nothing did. Tomorrow, when we arrive at the Court, take me as your personal guard. And Bialas, he deserves to see his father."

Namid nodded, "I will…"

"The others will be situated outside the market, but Ginger and the sparrow twins will be in the _She'ha'mehay_. A dancer's nest." Rak explained, "And if ever things go wrong…you can always come back here."

Namid bowed her head, "I don't want to be a burden to you…"

"You aren't."

"If things ever did go wrong, they may send me home, back to the Alphess and the Lupine…" Namid replied.

"Don't worry about it now, love…you still need to meet this cobra prince." Rak said, taking her hand.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Namid asked.

"No."

"Yes, you are." She challenged.

"Alright, I am…but only for your own good!"

Namid nodded, "If I do bear him a child someday, or become queen of Wyvern's Court after Oliza…I want you to know this…"

Rakab leaned in to hear, as Namid's voice had gotten quiet. "I love you. Always have always will, I speak the truth…and if that won't convince you." She took the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer, and kissed him slowly and fiercely, "I hope this will…"

"I believe you, I always have." Rak answered, "You have no need to prove it to me."

"I do."

"No, Namid. You don't." Rakab shook his head.

Namid brushed strands of hair from his eyes and smiled, "I feel like this is our last night together…"

"With Wyvern's Court close, we could reach it on foot tomorrow." Rak replied.

I gaze into this blanket of diamonds  
that reigns overhead.  
The seemingly tiny particles of wonder  
capture my attention.  
My world seems to pause in intimate awe  
paying my respects to stars that gave aid.

Namid yawned, "Look at the stars…"

Rak looked up with Namid and suddenly the news of the Court and of her duties sunk in. It left a sting in his chest and heaviness on his shoulders.

He stood, "Come on."

Namid looked at him, confused.

"Come with me." He told her, holding out his hand.

From the corner of my eye  
I view a momentary image of true beauty.  
A falling star, a promise of bliss,  
a reflection of utopia.  
I may not have known of this lonesome star,  
yet it longs for my gaze.

And its only action to capture my eyes  
is to fall away into oblivion.  
Ceasing to glow yet etching a mark  
on the lives of those who dream.

Namid groaned as she stood, muscles protesting the movement, and took Rakab's hand. Rak led her far from the camp, the velvet sky watching, as Rakab took her through a wood, and to a clearing. The moon glowed bright upon the face of a lake and the stars twinkled in their innocence.

As I gaze up above,  
I feel insignificant, microscopic, trivial.  
Am I alone in this world  
that hangs under this painting?  
Infinity is incomprehensible  
and as I am finite how can I have meaning?

"Why'd you bring me here?" Namid looked at Rakab, who had sat by the lake, apparently deep in thought.

She went to stand behind him, boots making no noise as she walked. "Rakab?"

A squeeze of my hand brings me back  
to this refuge where I lay looking up.  
I glance to my side and his smile  
warms my heart and tickles my soul.

The thief didn't look at her as he spoke, his eyes and voice distant. "I brought you here because I—I felt I should prove my love to you before I lose you again…"

As they sat by the lake in silence, Namid noticed Rakab had been acting strange by the way he kept glancing back at the sky to her face and back again. She ignored this and figured he was just looking into the distance. After a moment, she turned to him and asked, "What are you—"

Viewing back and forth from the stars  
to his gaze I begin to see.  
I begin to comprehend this existence  
that hangs beneath the constellations.

But before she could finish the question, she felt Rakab's lips on her own, and her breath caught in her throat as her cheeks reddened and her heartbeat quickened. She felt the sweet heat, pounding through her veins and freezing her on the spot. Words choked themselves in her throat as she left herself become lost in the moment, vulnerable to the sparks of passion-fire as she wrapped her arms around Rakab's neck. She felt numb as he trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone and as he fumbled with the ties of her shirt. Rakab broke the kiss, eyes heavy with passion, as he pulled away managing a tightlipped smile, "Do you wish to?" he asked.

Namid met his eyes and shook her head, "Not tonight, Rakab." In the silence that followed, no words were needed as she glanced at Rakab's face, and saw his eyes were bright with emotion.

I have discovered a love incomprehensible  
that surpasses forever.  
I come upon true realization  
that my life would not be the same  
without his beautiful eyes to match the stars…

She would love Salem and give him an heir when he claimed the throne. A half-blood child, the heir, to the Lupine and Wyvern's Court thrones…

And she a future queen.

A future queen of Wyvern's Court and the future queen of _Sheeva Intre_…

Which life was she destined to have?


	12. Chapter 12: Prince Salem

**Chapter 12**

A/N: This chapter mentions Namid's surname: Kai. It was given to her the day she became the Alphess' heir, when she was born. And in this chapter, Salem is still 17.

The next afternoon, Sheila nodded as Namid turned to the mirror. "A princess, soon to be a queen." The boa smiled as Namid gasped, staring into the mirror.

Her elegant gown was a deep forest-green with fine, silver embroidery of leaves down the sleeves which stopped at mid-arm to give way to flowing silk. The bodice of the gown was a crisscrossed design of silver and green; it clung to her chest and stomach. The skirt of the gown was a dark green, like the sleeves, and moved like silk under her hand. "It's beautiful," she gasped, "How can I ever repay you?"

"I need no repaying, just step outside." Sheila took her arm and led her outside to the rest of the group, who held items in their hands. Branwyn held a circlet of silver and, as Namid bowed, she placed it upon her head. "A circlet for a queen." Branwyn whispered.

Ginger held out a small pouch of powder, "It's a mix of honeysuckle, lavender and lilac. Use it to calm yourself when stressed. I made it myself." She put it in Namid's pack.

Elita and Alida gave her a golden brooch with the carvings of two sparrows, "We won't forget you, Namid." Elita replied, fastening it to her gown.

"Gods bless you, Namid." Alida replied, curtsying slightly as Namid chuckled, "I am not yet a true queen, so you will rise." Namid took Alida's elbow and helped her from the curtsy.

Yrel smiled and held out his hand, "May your Ylva and my Alasdair bless you." He handed her a bag that jingled as she took it. "Coins." The crow explained.

Namid turned as Senka handed her a dagger and sheath, "Ever you need it, use it. It's the best of my weaponry." He slipped it into the sheath and hugged her tight, "We'll miss you, princess."

Walking over to Ralon she met his eyes with her own, "I take it you wish us to remain as is?"

He nodded, "Wolves are savages and deserve to live so."

"I'm a wolf and your people are willing to accept me." She pointed out. "There are differences in culture, yes, but there are similarities in people too."

"Get out of my sight…" Ralon growled.

"As you wish." Namid nodded briskly and walked over to Rakab and Bialas who stood clad in silver chain mail and carrying spears. They walked into the bustling market and were not surprised when people— nobles and commoners alike, moved out of the way to let them pass. Murmurs rose from the crowds but Namid walked on, head held high until she reached the gates.

"I am Namid Kai, Princess of the Lupine tribe and an important guest. The Tuuli Thea and Diente are expecting me." She explained to a guard.

Behind her she heard Bialas stifle a gasp and she studied the man closely. He had sharp green eyes and the same stark white hair as the white viper behind her. She took a breath and asked him, for Bialas' sake, "What is your name and station, sir, if I may be so bold."

The man studied her a moment before replying, "Ailbhe, Head of the Royal Guard. Why do you ask, wolf?"

Namid beckoned Bialas to her side. "I ask for the sake of your son."

The guard looked taken aback and stared at Bialas for a moment, "Are you trying to trick me?"

"No." Namid shook her head.

Ailbhe turned back to his son, "What is your name?"

Bialas seemed to hesitate under the sharp green stare but finally answered, "Bialas, sir, son of the late Riana—" but Ailbhe cut him off.

"Riana was your mother?" as Bialas nodded, Ailbhe's expression softened, "She's been dead for fourteen years, yet she was found dead with a son by her side. The midwives were dead, save one…" Ailbhe held out a hand, "Welcome back."

Bialas shook his father's hand and the guard let them pass into a great hall where a crow led them to a sitting room. A woman, presumably the hawk queen, quickly addressed the crow by the name of 'Rei' and told him to wait outside; they would be out shortly.

As Rei left, Namid, Bialas and Rakab walked to the table where the Diente and Tuuli Thea and their heir sat. Three others sat around a table and nodded to the royals as Namid and her escorts sat down.

The Tuuli Thea began, "We know you have traveled far, Kai, so we'll be brief." Namid noticed the woman's kind golden eyes and smiled slightly.

The Diente nodded, garnet eyes soft. "My sister, Irene, and her pair-bond, Galen have agreed to form an alliance with the Lupine by way of marriage."

Irene smiled at the young man by her left side and he stood, as did Namid, who was captivated by the same garnet eyes as the Diente. His voice was deep when he spoke, "Salem Cobriana." He said, taking her hand and kissing it as she curtsied deeply, "Namid Kai." She whispered.

She was also introduced to Oliza Shardae Cobriana, the Diente Zane Cobriana and his mate, Danica Shardae.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went by quickly and soon Namid found herself in her bedchambers, on the balcony, staring out at the starlit sky.

She looked up at the dark sky, and smiled grimly at the full moon. "Oh Ylva, don't make me change my ways for him…the last thing I need is to shed my beloved culture." She glanced back inside her room, to the closed door where Rakab and Bialas stood guard outside. "I've already lost my lover…" she watched as a tear fell down her cheek and to the white marble of the balcony.

"This is my cage." She sighed, "I have come here, and only to be bound in chains…the chains of allegiance." "But I must put my people before my heart."


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye my Lover

Chapter 13 

**A/N: I don't have my books on me, so the vows they swear are different. And the reason I skipped a few months is because I wanted her to turn fifteen on her wedding day. So now Namid is fifteen and both Salem and Rak are 18.**

**Disclaimer: The song: 'Goodbye My Lover' belongs to James Blunt. When I was listening to it, it reminded me of Rakab's POV. **

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
_

_Goodbye my lover.  
_

_Goodbye my friend.  
_

_You have been the one.  
_

_You have been the one for me._

Quite a few months had passed since meeting Salem,from planning Oliza's wedding to another wyvern, to her sudden news of pregnancy and the birth of a daughter. The young princess was named, Chu'si, and was often visted by her 'Uncle' Salem and Namid. During the months, Namid and Rakab stopped seeing each other as lovers but as they had always been: loyal friends. Yet Namid could see how much it pained Rak to see her kissing and loving someone else and, in truth, she wished he weren't her lover but just a friend in the first place. Yet her heart had told her otherwise.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
_

_You changed my life and all my goals.  
_

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
_

_My heart was blinded by you.  
_

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
_

_I know you well, I know your smell.  
_

_I've been addicted to you.  
_

The next morning, just two days after her fifteenth birthday, a maid hurried Namid into a gown of silver and white. She kept her face blank as they led her to the dais were Salem stood, looking stunning in gold and black. She walked up to him and she took his arm. Silver-green eyes gazed at the avian and serpiente men and women that had gathered and she sighed, wondering if her mother and father knew how she felt.

The ceremony went by quickly and soon it came to the vows. A crow turned to her and asked, "Do you swear, by the sky and earth that is your own, to remain loyal to your mate until death?"

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
_

Took your soul out into the night.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
_

_I am here for you if you'd only care.  
_

_Goodbye my lover.  
_

_Goodbye my friend.  
_

_You have been the one.  
_

_You have been the one for me.  
_

She swallowed hard, and turned to Rakab who stood in the crowd, he nodded slowly and Namid answered, her voice seemingly confident, "I-I swear it."

The crow turned to Salem and asked the same vows. He answered, garnet eyes revealing no emotion. She knew then, as the crow bound their union, she had to remain loyal to the prince but her mind whispered for Rakab's familiar violet gaze and his warm touch. The cobra prince was kind, yes, but he still wasn't her thief.

That night Namid felt very exposed to the cobra, as if the thin, comfortable nightgown she wore were only her skin. Around him, she felt safe but under his gaze she inwardly trembled.

Namid was organizing papers, when the prince stood from sitting on her bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, she tensed and felt him back off, "You fear me, don't you?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Don't. You are wolf and I am a cobra, yes our forms are different, but aren't we more then that?"

"I suppose," she answered. "But can I trust you?"

"You have my word, princess." He bowed mockingly and Namid frowned, "So that is a no?"

"It is a yes." Salem suddenly laughed, "You're more then I expected, Namid."

"Whatever in Ylva did you expect?" Namid raised a questioning brow.

"That you'd be one of those conceited princesses…"

Namid smiled despite herself, feeling more comfortable around him. "That, my prince," She poked his chest and met his eyes challengingly, "I am not." Why she was being playful, she did not know, but she did have to love him…

Salem took her wrist. "I realized." He replied, softly.

Namid took her free hand and tried to wrench her wrist from the snake's grip, but he hooked a foot around her ankle and made her fall into the soft sheets of the bed, still holding her wrist. "Let go of me!" she ordered in a whisper.

The man did just that, "Sorry." He said, "I guess I got carried away."

Namid scowled, "Carried away you did."

The prince smirked, "You look pretty when you scowl."

"Indeed!" "Now you go and insult me again." She turned away.

She felt Salem brush her arm and the compelling ruby red eyes grow soft. By his body language, she knew he was only trying to love her, as a pair bond should. Her instinct knew that cobras' were not to be mingling with her kind, but still, both hadn't a choice upon whom to love. This alliance was for them and them alone to form.

"I'm sorry but…I've never been—" she fought down a wave of sadness and swallowed her tears, "Never been with other kinds except wolves." She was lying, of course, but for her own sake.

Salem nodded, "This must be hard for you." He then turned away, "I understand…it's hard for me too, us being from two different cultures and forced to fall in love for our people."

"Hard to imagine," She replied, hiding her surprise, "it being hard for a serpiente with royal Cobriana blood."

"It was difficult for my uncle, the Diente Zane, to accept my aunt, Danica, as pair bond…" Salem whispered.

"So what your saying is, our situation is not different then theirs?" Namid asked, falling ungracefully into the bed sheets, hair tousled.

Salem sat on the bed beside her, lightly stroking her hair with his hand, "Is there any way I may domesticate you?"

"First of all, stop treating me like a dog and using those lines. Just treat me like a human being."

Salem smirked, "That," he kissed her lips softly, "I can do."

Namid sat up, "Salem"

"Yes?"

The princess suddenly stood and walked around the room, bare feet making no noise and white nightgown swaying lightly as she walked. "Did you ever wonder what it would have been like to run free?" "To forget your troubles?" she suddenly faced him, eyes sharp.

"Many times." Salem replied.

"At what age were your childhood fantasies stolen?"

"At fifteen. Listen, Namid why are you asking me this?"

"No reason." She then sighed, and walked to the balcony, gazing at the stars.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

_In mine when I'm asleep.  
_

_And I will bear my soul in time,  
_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Outside the door, Rakab sighed miserably; he had heard their whole conversation and it broke his heart that his dancer was shackled to the prince and had to suffer so. Bialas turned to his comrade and managed a weak smile, which the wolf did not return.

Bialas tried in vain to cheer him up, but the thief remained as stone, Rakab would not be convinced otherwise.

"They say we will fight to protect those to whom we are loyal, and that we accept differing views like changing seasons...True on some occasions. We are rarely drawn into conflicts that do not involve us, so others think…this time however it concerns my queen." Rakab murmured, "I loved her, and I love her still…yet now she will rule upon another throne." "She is my mate, my alphess. _Mana_ of Sheeva Intre, queen of thieves, as I am king." Rak explained, a note of longing in his voice.

"I've never seen you so downhearted before" Bialas replied.

"I've never been so miserable, that's why." "She's moved on…"

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
_

And as you move on, remember me,

_Remember us and all we used to be  
_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
_

_I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
_

_I'd be the father of your child.  
_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
_

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
_

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
_

_And I love you, I swear that's true.  
_

_I cannot live without you._

Salem wrapped his arm around Namid's waist and she felt herself lean into his embrace. She could feel him pull away to touch her shoulders so gentle was the touch she hardly felt it. He moved to run his fingers through her black hair. She surrendered to this touch, for it reminded her of the serpiente she had spoken with these few months, and of how wonderful it felt to just sleep with other heartbeats around.

Salem suddenly smiled, "You love me, Namid?"

Namid looked up startled, "I do Salem."

"Not just because I am your pair bond?"

"No, of course not!" she cried, suddenly realizing she was snuggling close into Salem's bare chest, his tunic and shirt tossed to the stone floor. She was conscious of his warmth as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, glancing at her as he did. "I love you more then life itself, dear Namid. Now I'll show you how much a man can love his princess." He chuckled and pulled Namid into the large bed, soft sheets enveloping her, his whispered words echoing in her ear and passionate kisses lingering on her lips as they were lost in the sounds of two wildly beating hearts, the catching of breath, and the feel of lips upon warm skin. The prince left his love marks upon her bare shoulders and breasts, feeling her nails dig into the skin of his back whenever he touched her.

His mind told him to stop, told him that he would regret his decision later, for the girl was only fifteen, but he paid no attention as Namid left her own marks of passion upon his body. The three-year age difference didn't matter to them, only their love and hunger for the other.

Finally, Salem rolled off Namid, spent. The woman sighed deeply, her forehead slick with sweat and her lungs burning. "I…" she was at a loss for words.

Salem buried his face in her neck, "I love you…"

Grinning, Namid answered with a kiss.

_Goodbye my lover.  
_

_Goodbye my friend.  
_

_You have been the one.  
_

_You have been the one for me.  
_

Oblivious to them, Rakab bowed his head and stubbornly wiped away tears in his eyes. He felt so brokenhearted that she had just accepted this without a second thought. What about those nights? What about the days?

What about him?

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
_

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


	14. Chapter 14: In the Garden

Chapter 14 

A/N: Special thanks to DreamlndxFantasy for the wonderful help, and for giving me inspiration for this story.

_Rakab's POV_

I accompanied Namid and her pair bond to the _She'ha'mehay_ and sat myself down near a small table in the corner. I watched Namid disappear for a moment and then, a few minutes later, reappear on the dais, dancing with Aisha's group. Her milky skin once again captivated me as the fire from the large bonfire enticed the look of the deep green skirt and shirt she wore. Her moves were sensual and I knew she was dancing for him.

I took a tankard of wine from under my vest and drank from it, the flavor sweet. I decided to watch as Namid danced, the moves and passion once meant for me.

Afterwards I heard her laughing at something the prince said. "Meet me in the garden, tonight, Salem..." she whispered, the words feeling like knives to my ears as I watched her kiss the prince. I shook my head and growled, turning away.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned back, Namid smiled slightly,

"Come, I hear the moon is beautiful tonight" she said in that sickly-sweet tone.

"No, I'll stay. You go enjoy yourselves" I replied, forcing myself to be cheerful despite her gaze.

"Suit yourself" she replied, turned and I watched her go, not bothering to admire the way she walked, how her hips seemed to sway...

"Stop it." I scowled, taking another swig of the spiced wine. "She ain't worth my time, anymore!"

Ginger then came over, "She's so heartless now."

I heard her remark, and growled deep in my throat, "That cobra prince stole her heart!" I replied, slamming down the tankard.

"That ain't true." I turned to glare at Ginger but she didn't notice, "You're still hers, no matter what!" she said slinging an arm around my shoulders in a sisterly way.

"No. The day she confesses that this was all a deception, is when I'll have lost all hope." I stood to go and looked to the sky as I walked out.

"The day I begun to really love her, Ylva...was that wrong?" I sighed, "I suppose thieves can't afford to love..."

I finished the wine and felt myself swaying and staggering slightly on my feet. I would follow them to the garden and claim what was rightfully mine.

Out of Rakab's POV 

Namid stood in the middle of the path in the garden, too nervous to sit on the bench as she waited for Salem. It was hurting her neck to stare up at the stars any longer—the stars that were especially bright tonight, and sparkled in her vision so that it was hard to tear her eyes away—but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away.

Footsteps reached her sharp ears, and she spun around, biting her lip to keep away the giddy smile. Only it wasn't Salem walking towards her.

It was Rakab. Her thief.

"Rak?" she whispered, barely daring to believe what she saw. She hadn't been alone with him in over a week, and a lump rose to lodge in her throat as if she were going to cry. But no tears came, and for that, she was grateful. She'd basically ignored him, she realized suddenly, and expected that he'd be angry...

Something was different about him. The way he walked, the way he stared at her in the glow of the sconces and starlight. He was swaying slightly, and as he came closer, her sensitive nose picked up the distinct reek of alcohol, of wine, perhaps?

"Oh, no," Namid breathed, shaking her head. Her fingers trembled, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't make herself move. She wanted desperately to run, run away from Rakab and his drunkenness, but it was like she was frozen in place.

When he was about two feet away from her, he smiled, "Good evening, my _LeonNamid_," Namid breathed a soft sigh of relief; he wasn't slurring badly, which meant he wasn't _too_ drunk.

"Hello, Rak," she said softly. He approached her and touched her hair, his touch warm and oddly comforting; she turned her face away from the scent of alcohol that was dizzying her senses.

Maybe if she played nice, he wouldn't do anything rash...

Somehow she was moving. He'd backed her into the garden wall. "What are you d—"

Namid began, but Rakab cut her off.

"I missed you," he told her matter-of-factly, his words only slurring together a little, "Where've you been?"

"Nowhere," she whispered, wishing he would go away. Then, realizing what she'd just thought, she closed her eyes in shame; she felt like crying. Rak was her best friend! It was just so _hard _to be in love twice, to throw the old affections aside...

"Please don't hurt me." Her voice was barely audible, and for a moment she wasn't even sure Rak had heard her. But then he cocked his head. "Now, why would I do that?" His hand cupped her chin and the other cupped her cheek. Bringing her head closer to his, he kissed her with all the passion he had, savoring the taste of a love cruelly denied.

Namid kept her eyes open, and saw, dimly behind Rak, someone approaching. She whimpered softly and turned her face from his, trying to push him off her. But he had his arms locked around her waist and he was _strong_. "Rakab, stop it!" she begged, looking back to the walking figure and willing Rak to realize they were not to be and walk away.

But Rakab only pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," he mumbled, burying his nose in her neck. His hands were traveling up her body, to her chest. Namid's eyes widened; she didn't want this, she loved Rak, but not when he was like this— he kept mumbling, his words muffled by her skin as he kissed her neck, "I don't want to let you go. Why would I? I love you. I want—"

A new pair of hands took hold of Rakab's shoulders then, ripping him none-too-gently away from Namid. She cried out, falling to her knees, and her vision blurred with tears she didn't welcome as she watched the exchange between the two men.

"Who are you?" Salem demanded of Rakab, shaking his shoulders. When the thief didn't answer, the prince turned to Namid. "Who is he?" "Are you all right?"

Namid nodded as Salem frowned, "Who is he?" he asked again.

"A friend" she answered as truthfully as she could. As Salem beleaguered Rakab for more answers, she placed a firm hand on the cobra's shoulder and tried to pull his arms away, "Stop, it Salem!" she cried, as she saw the man changing into his cobra form without warning. "Stop!" she then managed to pry Salem's hands off Rak's shoulders and step between the two men.

Salem shifted back to human form as Namid faced both of them, "I am no prize to be fought over you two, do realize I have a mind and heart too." "Whom I choose will be _my_ decision."

She then walked off in silence, feeling their eyes at her back and tears on her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she forced back her emotion and shifted to her sleek wolf form, running to the deep forests for sanctuary.

A howl of grief was later heard, echoing and fading along the breeze to mourn this night. A wolf had let her own freedom cost her the love in her heart…


	15. Chapter 15: Apologies

Chapter 15 

Namid watched as thin gray clouds walked across the full moon and bowed her head in embarrassment, as more tears fell to the ground. "Ylva…why must I walk this path?"

"What path, my cub?" a distant voice crooned. The branches rustled and parted to admit a pale-skinned woman and kind gray-blue eyes. "There are many trails along the stars…"

"This one, the one I walk now." Namid replied, "I hate it...I hate choosing whom to love!"

"Why hate the path you walk, why hate life, child?" Ylva walked over to her and placed a hand on Namid's flat stomach, "When you carry it…"

Namid gave Ylva a confused look, "Great Mother, I know I must put my people before my heart but still…"

"Go to him," the wolf goddess whispered, disappearing as the wind picked up, "Heal his heart…"

Namid nodded and broke into a run one thought driving her on.

_Rakab_.

She burst through the bushes, panting and heart pounding. Her sharp eyes made out a figure sitting on a bench in the garden and, slowly, she walked over to him. The figure turned to her and Namid recognized the familiar gaze. "Rakab, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Did you think I would accept an apology after all we've been through?" his voice was cold.

"No, but—" Namid was cut off as Rak spoke: "Then we don't need to speak anymore."

As Rakab began to leave, the she-wolf frowned, "Look, the real reason I loved Salem was for my people…but I didn't realize I had forgotten a member of my clan."

"Who?" Rak whirled around to face her.

"You."

She closed the distance between them and took his hand, "I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you. Really I am."

Rak reached out with his other hand to cup her cheek, "I'm not one to hold a grudge against you."

"Aren't you mad?"

"If it means you will go back to Salem, no." Rakab replied, chuckling.

"Good." Namid smiled slightly and moved closer to Rak who took his chances and kissed her. Surprisingly, Namid didn't protest, but instead deepened the kiss. Pulling away, Rakab smiled and heard Namid laugh, sweet and full of life. _"I wish you were my mate,"_ he thought. _"Then we could forget our troubles and go home…"_

"Namid?"

She turned to him, eyes questioning.

"Do you really want to love this prince?"

"I have to, Rak."

"No, forget what others want for one minute, and answer truthfully. Do you love him?" Rak's voice was emotionless and almost longing.

Namid averted her gaze and whispered, "I-I don't really know…"

Rakab was stunned. His dancer seemed so broken, so unsure of herself…she wasn't the fighter he once knew.

Namid turned away, "I've said all I need to say, Rak. Salem will be wondering where I am…" She began up a garden path to the Court.

"Meet me here at midnight tomorrow."

She understood what he meant and nodded.

Back at Wyvern's Court… 

Namid sat on their bed, and Salem leaned against a bedpost, just watchng her with his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. After a while he said, "You look pale."

"I haven't been feeling the best." She admitted.

"Should I go for a doctor?"

Namid shook her head. "No."

"You sure?" he asked.

"No" she repeated, feeling tired.

Salem shrugged and turned away to look at the sky, "Who was he? Your friend back in the gardens…"

"A childhood friend of mine, driven out of my clan by others…" Namid stood but swayed on her feet, she gripped the bed for support. Taking a tentative step, she lost her balance and felt the room swim as she fell forward.

He rolled her on her back, calling to her, garnet eyes worried…

The room blurred, sounds and colors distorted…

Blackness.

A/N: Not my best chapter…I'm quickly running out of ideas! Help! ANY suggestion would help. 

**-Notebook**


	16. Chapter 16: Give it Time

**Chapter 16 **

**_Rakab's POV_ **

I sighed deeply, and ran a hand through my hair, beginning to walk back to Wyvern's Court. "I should have just left her alone!" "But no!" I kicked the pathway in frustration. "I just _had_ to love her more then a friend!"

I scoffed, "Thieves can't afford to love. They only love in vanity…" I growled and made my way to the Court. Why didn't I just leave this damn place right now?

Because I loved her

Why _couldn't_ I just leave?

I have to protect her…

****

**_Out of Rakab's POV _**

Salem paced outside the infirmary door, garnet eyes dark with worry. He had been pacing the floor for ten minutes and Bialas had followed him as his guard, "You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that." The viper commented dryly.

The cobra turned angrily on the viper, "It's not your mate in there is it, Bialas?"

Bialas shook his head, "Nope. I'm just saying—"

"Keep your sayings to yourself, if possible." Salem replied, through gritted teeth. Bialas just nodded casually.

Finally, an avian nurse opened the door.

Salem turned to the woman, "Is she alright?"

The nurse held up a hand, "More then, my prince." "You may go see her now, she is awake."

Bialas smiled tightly and watched as Salem went to Namid. They looked so happy, as if Rakab's love for Namid had never existed. The she-wolf grinned and kissed her pair bond on the cheek, and her voice was quiet when she spoke: "Salem, I have wonderful news…you're going to be a father."

Bialas turned and walked down the halls, a somber expression on his face. His leader was not going to like this.

Rakab stormed through the halls of Wyvern's Court, grief in his heart and tears in his eyes. He had hid in the shadows, near the infirmary, and heard everything. So Namid had become pregnant with Salem's child? The thought sickened him. She couldn't have a serpent child in her womb; it could most likely kill her.

And he wasn't just going to stand around and let that happen. He had a duty, as her friend, to let her live.

But then he thought of her love for the cobra prince and of the indifference towards him, and cursed, "Let her die." He said this with tears streaming down his face. He ripped open the door to her chambers and stomped inside, his anger building as he snarled and destroyed the room, ripping the draperies and tipping over a desk and chair, littering papers across the room.

Violet eyes flashing, he ran from the room, dodging men and women in the halls as the blood roared in his ears and his heart pounded painfully against his ribs. He was going mad with heartbreak and he knew it. He would embrace madness if it would only take away his pain.

He shifted into his black wolf form, running through the market, the wind whistling in his ears as he ran. Near the edge of the marketplace, he shifted back to human form and stumbled over to the scant cover of the trees, before finally collapsing from exhaustion.

Gliding over to perch on a branch, Yrel shook his head, and gestured to Sheila and Senka who emerged from the trees and carried their _Mana_ to the wagon and settled him inside. Sheila lit a lantern and winced when she saw various small cuts on Rakab's face and hands, caused by his own fury. The emerald boa quickly cleaned and bandaged them. Afterwards, she wrapped a blanket over him and left him to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, the events of last night came in a rush and he cursed, ripping the blanket off himself. He saw the sunlight through the large blanket that acted as a door and knew he had slept into the afternoon.

Hopping down from the wagon, he grabbed an apple and began eating, contemplating as he did. Why had he acted the way he had? Why had he gone out of control?

Sheila saw the inner battle that raged in her leader and sighed softy, shaking her head, "Give it time, Rakab." "It's understandable that you would be upset."

Rakab swallowed, "I wasn't just upset, Sheila, I destroyed her chambers after I found out…" he trailed off, uncertain if he should continue.

"Found out what?" inquired the boa

"She's pregnant with the prince's child…I couldn't stand it, I was angry."

Sheila sighed deeply, "I understand, my _Mana_." "Give her time…a year or two perhaps and move on."

"Move on?"

The emerald boa placed a hand on the thief's shoulder, "Be grateful for the times you had, and choose another…as she has."

Rakab nodded, dejectedly.

Ralon smirked, "Love givin' you troubles again?"

"Leave him, Ralon." Senka ordered, coming from a tent.

Ralon rolled his eyes and stalked off, muttering to himself. No one saw him slip a small vial into Sheila's pack as he left.

"I'm going to the Court as a healer for Namid. It's best for you—all of us, if I keep a lookout for her during this time…"

"Alright." Rak nodded again.

"Give it a few years." The woman reminded him as she headed in the direction of Wyvern's Court, a bag slung over her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17: Bad News

Chapter 17 

Bialas walked with her in the gardens, as her chaperone. The cheerful spring aura around them mocked the viper's melancholy mood and almost made him angry. Namid, oblivious to him, plucked a rose from a bush and sniffed it. Sighing deeply, she grinned, "Isn't spring beautiful, Bialas?"

He sighed softly, "Namid, I have some…bad news…Rakab's been captured."

Her grin faded. She turned to her friend, "Captured!" "By who?"

"Ralon and some other thieves. He has betrayed _Sheeva Intre…_"

"How do you know this?"

Bialas' sapphire blue eyes softened, "Ginger and the twins told us, they've been watching as spies."

Namid's knees suddenly went weak and as Bialas caught her, she felt her body shake with sobs and tears well up in her eyes. "How?"

Bialas set Namid down, "Ambushed. They tricked him and we don't know where he is now."

The she-wolf shoved the viper aside, "Find him. Find him, now!" "Search everywhere…"

Bialas stood, "We will." "I'll start now, after you get back inside." He took Namid's elbow and led her to the Court.

Outside her door, Namid paused and turned back to the viper, "Please," she plead, "Find him alive…"

The viper nodded, silent.

Namid watched him go and closed the door, sighing deeply, trying to consol herself. "Pull yourself together." She whispered. She wiped her eyes and shook her head, "Where have you taken him, Ralon?"

A white she-wolf then appeared out of the mirror and shifted into the goddess, Ylva. Namid bowed her head in respect for the deity, when the goddess lifted her chin and smiled, "My child, you wonder where your thief is, now?" "He lies chained somewhere beyond these hills…" "But your friends must make haste, for the betrayer is making plans to kill him in a fortnight, upon the death of the sun and domination of the moon."

"Fourteen days…" Namid murmured. "Then I must find him!"

"No, child, you are to stay here and wait." Ylva placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Too much stress would kill the life you bear." Ylva explained, gray-blue eyes soft, "_Sheeva Intre_ will find your thief, I'll make sure of it."

The woman slowly faded away in the shafts of sunlight that poked through the closed draperies. Namid growled and sighed, glancing down at her stomach, "Then wait I will…"


	18. Chapter 18: Finding Out

Chapter 18 

Salem knew he had to rid himself of these thoughts. His mate was _not_ in love with another, was she?

He paced the room, his boots making no sound as he walked around the room. He watched her sleep, chest rising and falling with each breath. The candlelight cast shadows across her face, and made her look more beautiful then the prince had ever seen her. Out of impulse, he reached out and brushed his hand over her cheek, feeling her warm skin soft beneath his hand.

He sighed softly and pulled the blankets over her form and decided to pay a visit to the _She'ha'mehay_, to speak with the two twin sparrows and the red rat snake.

The prince did not take his time when asking for them, Aisha tried to distract him and give the girls time to escape, but the prince insisted to speak with them. The viper led him into a sitting room and ushered the three women inside, leaving them to talk.

"What do you want to speak to us?" Alida asked quietly.

"Because," Salem peered at the woman, "You know something I don't."

Elita put her hands on her hips, "Spit it out, cobra!" she snapped.

Salem glared, "Your leader, the thief," he drew in a slow breath, "Has he loved anyone before Namid came to me?"

Ginger pursed her lips, thinking, "Hmm…What are you implying, prince?" Her crystal-blue eyes glinted in anger "That our _Mana _is looking for _pleasure_?"

"Particularly with my mate!" Salem replied.

Alida cut in, "He has loved her, cobra, as a friend since she was three, but they became lovers only about a year and a few months ago."

Salem nodded slowly, "I see."

"Don't you go blamin' her now!" Elita replied, crossly.

Salem suddenly left the room and the dancer's nest, his thoughts in a mess.

He was angry, with the thief, with Namid and at himself for not seeing it.

Namid still loved him. And the thief still loved her.

He had to make her see that he was the better choice…

But how?


	19. Chapter 19: Where Will You Go?

Chapter 19 

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are from the song: 'Where will you Go' By Evanescence.  
**

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone _

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

Rakab cursed quietly as Ralon, drove a dagger point into his back, forcing him along. The other thieves laughed at Rakab's weakness and pushed him around, shoving him to the ground. He felt Ralon's foot press him to the ground, the toe of his boot pressing into his shoulder. Rak growled and heard the soft clink of the chains on his hands as he tried to move. Ralon snatched the collar of Rakab's shirt and dragged him up, nearly choking Rak in the process. Ralon grinned, "Keep walking, Rak, or I'll drag ya by your ankles!"

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  
_  
_But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
_

Rakab sighed softly and winced as the chains cut into his skin when he walked. The leader of _Sheeva Intre_ had been stupid to fall for their well-laid trap and blamed himself for it entirely, he was willing to accept death if it came. And besides, what use was he to anyone anymore?

Namid had a secure home, a mate, and soon a child would come…what more would she need with him?

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

He remembered the Lupine lullaby and of its promise of freedom, and a smile twitched at his mouth as he thought of the wolves, his clan. The sun beat upon his back as the tight chains cut into his skin and he bowed his head in defeat. Freedom meant nothing now to him; it was only a word, after all.

If freedom meant he could love Namid, he would embrace it with open arms. _"I'm sorry I've done this…to myself and to you, Namid._ _I love you with all my heart, but I love you enough to respect your choice…_" he thought.

Rakab was suddenly pushed to the ground again and whipped. His anger subsided to a feeble attempt to stifle the pain from the gashes made along his back. Bleeding and throbbing, he was mocked, spat at, and laughed at. His cries rang through the air; his painful howls and whimpers however fell on deaf ears, for no one heard him.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

The thieves stopped their 'game' and left him there to bleed for the night, not bothering to patch up his wounds. It was like this seven days before, when they had captured him, they would drag him along when they traveled, beat him and leave him by the fire while they set up camp. Long scars and infected wounds covered his body, rendering him a slave of torture. He put up with it and did not fight back, for what was the point? He was going to die anyway and he had no reason to live anymore.

Yet his memories of Namid comforted him in these times, and kept his spirit strong. In his dreams, he imagined a different life, with difficulties yes, but under different circumstances. She ruled over the Lupine, as their Alphess and he as their Alpha. Namid was a beautiful queen, with robes of stark white and a crown of full moon shapes, made from moonstones. Bless Ylva, they were beautiful dreams and he treasured them.

For in another seven days, when the sun set below the earth and the moon rose…

He was to die.

_Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth_

Namid paced in her room, glancing out the window ever so often, the sun low in the sky. Bialas hadn't returned with any news and Ginger or the twins hadn't spoken to her in a while. It was making her anxious and short-tempered.

"For seven days now…" she whispered, "Seven whole_ days_!" she fidgeted with her hair, biting her lip and resumed pacing, eyes on the floor.

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
_

Salem walked—stormed into the room, head bowed and red eyes blazing like two red embers from the hearth. He glanced at Namid and turned away to sit at a desk, absently sorting papers. After a long pause, the cobra turned to Namid, "You know," he began, choosing his words carefully, "You once told me that you loved me."

"I do." Namid looked up, and met her pair bond's gaze.

"Well then what's this I'm hearing about you and the thief?" Salem replied, raising a brow.

"I'm finished with him." She said, her voice as emotionless as her face. She was lying again, but she didn't trust the cobra's reaction with the truth. "I loved him, yes, but it was only an fascination. Nothing more."

Salem nodded and stood, "Then why, dear Namid, why did I find out that you were 'more then friends' with the thief?"

"I love _you!_" she insisted.

"No you don't." Salem shook his head, anger building "No."

"Y—" There was a sound of a slap and Namid found herself on the floor, cheek stinging. She looked up, surprised, and Salem froze in shock, face pale and eyes wide. The prince took a step back and sunk into the desk chair, put his head into his hands, sucking in slow, ragged breaths. "I—I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking…I—"

Namid shied away from his touch when he reached out to sooth her, "You're like Wolfbane himself!" she whispered.

"Wolfbane?"

"The bane of wolves, the demon of spite!" Namid replied, slowly standing and backing up towards the door. "Why are you still in love with me if you know I am in love with the thief?"

"I have to." He murmured, taking a step towards her.

She ran out of the room, Salem's calls echoing down the halls, skirts gathered and heart racing. She had to get out of there; the true heart of the wolf in her was disappearing and crying to her to escape. _"Please Ylva, save me…save this child from him." _Tears blinded her as she ran, her body craving the air of freedom.

"Promise me you'll protect yourself from him. Don't let him hurt you."

She had kept her promise to Rakab.

But she was trapped. Trapped in the chains of allegiance and united to Salem by marriage. She didn't want it, any of it. All she wanted was to be free and to escape to Rakab's embrace and his love.

_You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

Rak pretended to be asleep while he tried to form a plan to escape from Ralon and his followers. Where they had stopped for the night, a waterfall gushed around large, jagged rocks. It cut a river through the land and Rak knew the river somehow led back to Wyvern's Court. The only problem was getting in the river without the chains dragging him down. Then he had an idea: When they took off his chains to eat, he would attack and jump off the ravine and let the river carry him back to the Court.

No. That was too chancy for him, yet he _did_ love a challenge…but he still needed his life to accomplish this mission and for this, he didn't want to wait.

Rakab slowly got up, wincing as various new cuts stung and stumbled to the edge of the ravine. Freedom was his if he succeeded. _"Ylva and Helaku…help me make it out alive," "Protect Namid if I die. Protect her from the prince…" _He silently prayed, gazing at the full moon.

Slowly, he drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, feeling his body dropping into air, the wind whistling in his ears as he opened his streaming eyes.

The whistling in his ears stopped and his body plunged into the river with a force that knocked the air from his lungs. Kicking his legs, he came up gasping and swore violently, knowing full well now that he should have waited until his hands had been freed.

"Well, it's too late now." He mumbled, spitting out water, as the river threw him none-too-gently down its course.


	20. Chapter 20: Marra

**Chapter 20**

_**A/N: After this, I'm kinda going to be starting a semi part 2. Then things MAY begin to get confusing. Any ideas for 'Part 2' are greatly appreciated!**_

_**Thanks!**_

**_- Notebook_**

A young boy laughed, running near the river, his two companions chasing him. A woman slipped down into the mud and frowned as she saw her dress had gotten covered in muck, "You'll pay for that, Thom!" she yelled to the boy, climbing up the slight hill of the bank, red curls blowing in the wind and green eyes fierce.

"Not if I can outrun you, Gracia!" Thom called, brown hair disheveled and dark brown eyes sparkling.

The other boy, Phillip, stopped all of a sudden from watching the fish. "Wait you two!" He narrowed blue eyes and shielded them from the sun, blowing closely cropped red hair from his face.

His friends stopped, and looked at him.

"What's that?" Phil pointed and Thom splashed over to him, and looked.

"Looks like a body…" The man walked over to the willow, near the other back and investigated.

Gracia raised a brow, "You're crazy!"

"He ain't crazy" Phil whispered, "Just a little dead in the head."

Thom glared, "I heard that!" He looked back at the body and lifted it from the water, onto the riverbank. _"He ain't dead, so that's a relief."_ Thom thought, checking the man's vital signs. Thom then gasped as he saw the fine features of a hunter. " By Thorna!" "He's a wolf!"

"Wonder what he was doing in the river, so far from the Lupine tribe." He murmured, slinging the limp form over his shoulder.

When Thom met the others, he immediately began toward the village. "Tis a wolf we have on our lands." He explained,

"Marra aught to fix him up though." Phil remarked.

They took the wolf to the bustling village, silent the rest of the way.

When Rakab awoke, he looked around and found he was on a bed, in a tent of some sort. Small night tables were set up between the beds and Rakab groggily noticed the bandages on his hands and feet and that his cuts had been treated. Lying back on the pillow, Rak sighed as the breeze blowing in from the window refreshed him.

A small voice brought him from his brief wondering, "Hello?"

He turned to see a woman, dressed in white, with a bowl and cloth in her hand, coming toward him. "Who are you and where am I?" he asked, the woman's face hidden slightly in shadow.

"You're in the village of the Panthera people, wolf."

"Panthera?" He was stunned for a moment, Senka had once told him that his childhood was with these people; that his parents had betrayed the clan's honor and were killed.

"Yes." The woman replied, moving into the sunlight. "And I am Marra." "My brother, Phillip, and his friends found you in the river this morning."

Rakab's breath caught at the woman's appearance: Lightly tanned skin gave her a golden light and washed-out blonde hair was tied in a loose bun, catching the sun, and kind amber eyes gazed at him.

"Yes, I know, wolf, I am no black-haired beauty, just a healer-in-training but at least you're alright."

"You _are _pretty, you know." Rak grinned.

She blushed, "Stop that!"

"Sorry, that was a bit forward wasn't it?"

She ignored the question and asked him, "What's _your_ name?"

"Rakab"

"Well, _Rakab, _may I redress your wounds?"

Rak rolled his eyes and obliged.

After Marra had settled him back into the bed, she turned to leave but glanced back, smiling a bit. "Sleep well." She whispered before departing.

Namid slept that night in the forest and dreamt that night of the blue-eyed raven:

_It flew and perched on a branch nearby, while she sat watching something in a mirror. The mirror was made of silver and marble and was cold to the touch as her dream-self picked it up._

_The image of a kingdom in flames appeared and Namid was forced to look as the screams of the Lupine, the avian and serpiente filled the room and the heat of the fire burned in her skin. She saw pillars and debris crush people and heard the sobbing of others. A battle began again as the old hatred between the avian and the serpiente resurfaced and blood was spilt._

_Namid's dream-self ran through the chaos, not part if it, but as if seeing it from another's eyes. She felt herself fall and the members of Sheeva Intre look down on her as one of him or her, Ralon, stabbed each member in the back and watched them fall in a bloody heap. _

_Namid picked herself up and charged at Ralon, in wolf form, enraged. Ralon easily dodged and laughed, "You think you can beat me, she-wolf?"_

_The woman then saw Ralon melt into the form of Rakab and saw him stab the knife into her stomach, and she fell with a cry, bleeding and dying._

"_Scum" was all she heard as her dream-self tore her gaze away and, in slow motion, the mirror fell and cracked jaggedly down the middle._

_The raven cawed and turned into the shadow-thing of rotting flesh, fading into the breeze, "I am a fragment of Ahnleh…sent to guide you. I may twist things and turn things, to my liking, but this future is still possible…" "I will become one with you soon, one with your fate that is."_

**Sleek is the wolf. Secretive is the raven. When both blend, they become one animal, one force.**

Namid woke from the dream, gasping and sweating. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "Bless you Ylva, I do not have to suffer this fate do I?"

A distant, soft voice replied, "I do no know, child, only time may tell…but for now, sleep."

Namid felt her head fall back to the makeshift pillow and her fall back asleep, dreaming of happier times, while a blue eyed raven watched over her.


	21. Chapter 21: The Portrait in the Locket

Chapter 21 

A/N: I'm skipping a few months, so now Namid is 7 ½ months pregnant. BTW Rakab's been with Marra during this time and thus are now lovers (Don't hate me for it!)

Namid sighed and looked at the picture in a golden locket round her neck. A few months before she had an artist make a portrait in the locket. It was almost a perfect image of the prince yet without the glint in Salem's eyes.

She had not seen Rakab for almost eight months, instead living with Salem, and had almost forgotten the sound of his voice or his touch. Ylva, her goddess, kept her in line however, and helped her in her times of grief when she would remember something and know she could never go back to the memory.

She spent her time with the wyvern queen, Oliza, talking with her over issues and such while little Chu'si played nearby.

Namid laughed, "I can't even see my feet nowadays!"

"That's what you get for marrying my cousin. But trust me, Namid; having a child is the best thing that could've happened to _me_. I'm not sure about you, though."

"We'll see after another two months." Namid replied.

Oliza smiled, "Yes, we'll see."

Namid stood on her feet shakily, and she sighed tiredly, "Well goodnight, Oliza. I'd best get this little one off to bed."

"Speaking of bed, come along Chu'si. Bedtime." She gathered the little golden-eyed child up and walked with Namid, talking in whispers.

Namid suddenly pitched forward and bit her lip as pain throbbed in her lower abdomen. Oliza bent down and tried to make Namid relax, when she saw the puddle of water at Namid's feet. Namid closed her eyes and felt tears spill down her cheeks as the pain worsened. Through the waves of pain, she managed to gasp, "What's wrong with me?"

"Your water broke and now your body is in labor. You're going to be all right, though, just wait." The wyvern answered.

"Labor?" Namid's heart quickened and her breath caught in her throat—this wasn't until the next two months. As the queen helped her to her feet and quickly into another room, she tried to keep calm.

Lying on a bed, she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and someone telling her to relax. "Sheila?" she whispered, voice so quiet, as the familiar woman appeared beside the queen.

The woman turned to Oliza and told her to take the crying Chu'si to its farther and to gather more healers. Turning back, to Namid she smoothed the hair from her face, "Oh, Namid," Sheila crooned, "Stress has done this to you and your babe." "Just relax now, and breathe deeply. Inhale and exhale." "Inhale and exhale…"

Namid did as she was told and suddenly she cried out, the pain so intense she gripped the edges of the bed with white-knuckled hands.

Sheila knew what to do, having seen her own mother deliver babies as a young teenager, and quickly gathered a few towels and two bowls, one of them filled with warm water and the other with cold water.

"Just breathe." Sheila ordered as more healers scurried up the hall. One of them took charge as Sheila explained.

The healer, an elderly woman, told the others to get towels and other supplies while she stood by Namid, giving support.

Sheila closed the door and heard the younger woman's gasps of shock and stifled screams, it hurt her that she couldn't stop the pain of childbirth, and that Rakab—if he was even alive— knew that she was now going to be a mother to another man's child.

Namid then groaned in pain, she felt as if her limbs were on fire as a squeezing pain entered her lower body. She bit back a scream as the pain only intensified, and she bit back a scream as sudden stabs of pain jolted through her frail body.

"Help me…please" Namid called out pitifully, her voice barely audible, her eyes fraught with pain and trust.

"_Just lie down my daughter, and let me help you…"_ a voice whispered in her mind. It was Ylva, come to aid in another birth.

"Great Mother, please, I am in pain…"Namid whispered, wretchedly.

Namid found herself obeying and she saw a white paw place itself on her stomach and change into a human hand, a strange blue magic flowed through the hand to her body.

Salem paced outside the room, his face was full of concern and worry as he heard his mate's screams of pain and gasps of shock, but he couldn't enter the room until the healer's allowed him.

Bialas stood watching the man, "Namid is alright. She has a strong will!"

"She's in pain Bialas, my mate is in pain and I cannot help her!' Salem replied, facing the viper.

Seeing the pain in his eyes, he replied, "Sometimes, Salem, all you can do is wait."

"I cannot bear to lose her, or see her in this pain" Salem sighed.

"You love her don't you?" the viper whispered, blue eyes gazing absently at the walls.

"With all my heart" the cobra replied.

"Then if she dies tonight, will you let her go?" Bialas asked.

"My life shall follow" Salem said, such conviction in his voice that the young viper knew it was the truth.

"You are heir to the throne, my prince, you cannot forsake anything for love. Even your own life!"

"I lost her once, I'm not losing her again!" Salem cried.

"I lost my home for years until I found _Sheeva Intre—_" Bialas explained.

"Please don't make it any harder…" Salem whispered his voice choked with tears.

"You've got to understand she may die. Die and _never_ come back."

"I understand!" Salem whispered roughly. "I understand completely."

Namid emitted a shrill scream of distress, unable to suppress the pain. Her body was on fire and she knew death was near by the black at the edges of her vision. She was dying and it scared her.

She screamed again in torture and lay against the bed in exhaustion, gasping for air. Shiela wrapped a blanket round a wailing babe, while soothing the weeping baby she faced the new mother with joy in her eyes, "It's a girl…"

Namid smiled weakly, "A girl…a girl…" "May I hold her?"

Sheila nodded and settled the babe in Namid's arms. The new mother felt tears well up in her eyes and a sting in her chest as memories flooded back to her.

Shiela took the babe and went to wash her, when Namid fell back into the blankets and took off the locket, opening it. A watery smile appeared as she met the eyes of the portrait.

Sheila turned back and gasped.

Namid's eyes had closed and her skin had taken on a whitish glow yet what the woman noticed most was the smile, a smile of the utmost peace.

Sheila bent to pick up a golden locket that had fallen near the bed and her eyes widened.

For inside was not a portrait of Salem.

But one of Rakab.

**A/N: It doesn't end here however, so wait and see!**


	22. Chapter 22: Away From Me

Chapter 22

Namid felt a soft hand on her forehead and opened her eyes. "Ylva?" she murmured. "Am I dead?"

The woman laughed gently, "Close, child." "I have come to show you what has happened to your thief…though it may hurt to see."

"I am willing…" she replied, quietly.

Ylva placed two fingers on her forehead and Namid suddenly found she was in a field of flowers, the wind gently brushing by her.

She grinned and ran to a familiar figure, calling their name. The figure turned around and smiled.

But he wasn't smiling at Namid.

He was smiling at another girl.

She was a soft-spoken, cautious girl and almost the opposite of Namid. Her form was curvaceous and dainty, while Namid's was a little more muscled. Namid scowled as the girl giggled and took Rakab's hand, "Come on!" she whispered.

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I  
_  
Namid watched her pull her thief along the flowers, laughing, and it hurt her heart, bitterly. She looked away as Rak pulled the girl in for a kiss. For once in her life, she wished for that girl to be her.

"You feel pain at this sight, my kin?" Ylva asked.

Namid didn't say anything as she walked down the field, feeling her bitter rage begin to build up.

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_

Why had she not refused the offer to marry? Why had she let Rakab go? Why had she not at least said something?

So many questions and no answers, so much pain and no cure, so much time wasted and no action.

Damn the alliance, damn the world, damn it all. She didn't care anymore.

_I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become_

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

She wanted Rakab to be her mate. Was that so hard to ask?

She didn't want to lie to Salem anymore and confess her love openly to Rakab. She never wanted to lie to Rakab if it meant he would do this!

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

She wanted to be with her own kind, to rule them, and to choose whom to love. Not be forced to love someone out of another's conscious thought.

_I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you_

She was just so…lost. So broken and pained that it seemed to blind her.

_Away from me_

Ylva sighed and took Namid's elbow. "You have a babe to care for now, child. Your thief is safe here…"

Namid sunk down into the flowers, sobbing and beating the ground with her fists, "How stupid could I be, Ylva?" "I almost _knew _Rak would find another!" "Love has made me a fool!"

The goddess knelt beside her in the grass, "Time has its reasons, and this is one." "I am sorry but Rakab may go back to Wyvern's Court but he may choose not to. Tis his own decision."

Namid nodded, as Ylva put a hand on her shoulder and Namid fell through time and eternity back to her body. She sat up gasping and Sheila nodded, understanding as Namid was handed the girl.

The she-wolf noticed the glint of silvery-red in the baby's eyes and the tuft of black hair on its head. Salem walked inside and his breath caught when he saw the little bundle in Namid's arms. "Born at only seven months." He murmured, "She's so beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Namid whispered, watching as the girl shifted to her Demi-form. The body was of a silver wolf pup, but along its back and paws were pale scales. In the baby's mouth would cobra fangs would grow.

"A wolf-cobra." Namid murmured, glad that the child had not been born too early, which would have caused death. "Her name...?"

Salem smiled, "How about Rose?"

Namid thought a while and nodded, "Rose Kai Cobriana..."

"Fits." Shiela remarked, grinning.


	23. Chapter 23: Rose Kai Cobriana

Chapter 23 Rose Kai Cobriana's POV 

It has been a week since my sixteenth birthday and I am, once again, alone in my room. I am just sitting here, combing out my black hair, the mirror in front of me and a brush in my hand. I would rather have a knife in my hand and an enemy facing me—I've told my mother this and all she says is, "It's your wolf blood, my dear. You long for the hunt don't you?"

I never answered the question but rather notice the note of sadness in her voice. Did she once participate in hunts when she was young?

Freedom is all my mother knew long ago, but I believe from her tales, she misses the feeling of the blood pounding in your veins and the wind rushing by as you run. Her face lacks the soft lines of laughter it used to have, and her eyes are no longer sparkling like they used to. My mother reminds me of someone who has lost someone else in her life and can only sit back and dwell in memories. My father, Salem Cobriana, has become stressed, with his duties as heir to his cousin, the Arami and Tuuli Thea Oliza Shardae Cobriana and just as distant as Mother.

Princess Chu'si, exactly a year and a half older then me, seemed too engrossed in the men to notice my departure from the ballroom that night, a week ago, so it was easy for me to slip unnoticed into the halls and to my chambers. Does my mother really think I would fall in love with those stuck-up, presumptuous boys who call themselves lords and leaders?

But there was a man who kept his business to himself and seemed very— what's the word I'm looking for? Mystifying. His eyes were the strangest color I'd ever seen: A pure, deep violet. His face was not sharp-boned but rather he had a boyish look to him and his manner was rather gentlemanly, which probably caused me to talk with him.

He said he was a mixed-blood son and that his mother, a panther shape shifter, Marra of the Panthera tribe, had died recently of a raging sickness. He was here as a replacement to his father, to represent the Panthera tribe. He also said for me to give my mother a letter, which he handed to me.

I asked him who his father was and that's when I got really curious—he had stiffened and his emotionless façade returned. I asked him again, this time more gently, and he finally told me that his father was a wolf and that he was an old friend of my mother.

I shook my head and laughed lightly at this, "My mother did tell me she had a friend…this is certainly a strange occurrence, sir."

The man's face softened, "If it pleases you, princess," He held out a hand, for me to shake, "Call me, Nyesh."

"Well," I smiled, "you then may call me, Rose."

"You have a beautiful name, Rose. May I have this dance?"

The question was unexpected, yet I accepted and was whisked off twirling across the floor.

Was I really going to admit to mother that night that Nyesh had given me the letter? When she read it, she threw it down in frustration and I saw tears in her eyes as she slumped into a chair and asked for me to open the window.

"Who was it from, Mother?" I asked.

"Oh, no one you would know dear." She replied, "Just…"

"Your friend?" I blurted out.

My mother turned to me, "How would you know?" she demanded softly.

I kept my head bowed, "Because, Mother," I sighed, "Tonight I met his son…"

That night, I slept in restless memories of my childhood and of the strange man who called himself Nyesh. I'm beginning to think that night was a dream, or just wishful thinking of mine.

Yet, in my heart, I now know it was real.


	24. Chapter 24: The Hate Left Behind

Chapter 24 

**A/N: Woah! I calculated Namid and Rakab's ages and by this time Namids would be 31. And both Rak and Salem would be 34. BIG jump in their ages, I know. I shocked myself (And sad, cuz Namid isn't with Rakab anymore!)**

**I need a little help again…How should Namid and Rak get back together?**

**Should Rose and Nyesh get together? **

**Thanks!**

**Notebook**

Rose took her time, walking through the gardens, wondering about Nyesh and about her mother's reaction to the letter.

When her mother's back was turned, she had taken the letter and ran to her chambers. She knew she shouldn't be reading this, but an inner thought begged her to know what had troubled her mother so deeply and she decided to read it outside in the cool, late summer air.

_Dear Namid_,

_I know we have no spoken in nearly sixteen years, but I wish for you to know that I am safe and well. Much has happened in this time, including the tragic death of my mate, the panther, Marra. She gave me a son, who will be giving you this letter and staying at Wyvern's Court for a while. His name is Nyesh. _

_I do not wish to give you any pain nor grief and I know our love couldn't have lasted, even if the marriage was refused. But do know I never loved Marra as I do you, and if you send a letter back, I'll come back to you if you wish. It is difficult to understand after all this time, I know and understand if you refuse._

"The nerve of this man!" Rose whispered, reading on.

_I am beginning to forget the days with Sheeva Intre and I miss them. Remember when we danced the 'Echoed Moonlit Dance'? That is the only memory that is truly clear in my mind now and hopefully things may go back to how they were, years ago._

_I hope you are doing well and are safe._

_May Ylva bless you, my LeonNamid_

_- Rakab_

Rose growled and crumpled the letter, throwing it on the ground. "Gods!"

"Do you have a reason to hate my father, Rose?" a familiar voice asked.

"Go away, Nyesh!" she replied angrily.

The man smirked, "Your eyes are silvery-red yet they are more a pink…" He chuckled, "I have a reason to loathe your mother, dear, deadly flower."

"And what reason is that?" she whispered, frowning.

"Because she caused my father pain beyond belief. My father would sit alone and think, tears in his eyes, as he murmured your damned mother's name!" Nyesh resisted the urge to kill the princess right then and there. "He would do nothing but sit for weeks on end, drinking and remembering!"

Rose was shocked, yet her reply was just as livid, "My mother would do the same: sit and remember and weep. It changed her! She isn't as free, isn't as daring as she used to be!" "All she's doing is hurting herself, all for the sake of _your_ father!" Rose's voice had risen to a yell and she cleared her throat, hatred in her eyes.

"So I've made my point clear to you then?" Nyesh practically growled.

"So it seems" Rose replied pertly, gathering her silvery-blue skirts and storming off.

When she got to her chambers, she found tears running down her cheeks and wiped them absently off with the back of her hand. "Why do we have to be dealing with our parents affairs?" "They're done and over with!"

"_Or are they?"_


	25. Chapter 25: Loving Him No Longer

Chapter 25 

Namid heard the slight rumble of thunder and sighed, "Please be safe, Rak." She made up her mind and grabbed a black, silk scarf. Wrapping it around her neck and smoothing the dusk-blue gown she wore, she slipped outside to the rain.

With the rain falling in soft drops, Namid walked through the gardens, admiring the flowers around her. "So much has happened, and for this to suddenly pop out of nowhere…"

Arms suddenly snaked around her waist, and an all-to-familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Is it surprising, my dancer?"

Namid whirled around and gasped as a memorable pair of violet eyes gazed at her. "Rak!" she cried, flinging her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh gods, it's been so long…"

Rak smiled. "Too long."

Namid laughed, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "_La'have'peraine._"

_We have aged._

"That doesn't change a thing." Rak replied.

"Time does," she reminded him, brushing a hand over his cheek. "And it has passed quickly."

"I hear you have a daughter." He remarked.

"And you, a son." She whispered, not knowing why her body didn't respond to his touch the way it used to.

Both then stopped, not knowing what to say, what to do to bridge the time that had passed. Then the realization hit Namid like an arrow to the heart: They were no longer foolish, smitten children but full-fledged adults with duties and families. They came from different paths now and could not forsake any of it to rekindle the love they once felt.

Namid took a deep breath, "I—I've missed you."

Rakab touched her cheek and felt a bitter sting of remorse. "I'm sorry." He finally said after a long pause.

Namid turned away; feeling tears in her eyes, and began to sing softly. "The moon sings to us, of echoed dreams and lost times." "I listen and I see things we have known, things we will lose."

Rakab touched her arm lightly, "To be able to love you tonight, would be my only wish, to see you every day is all I desire…"

Namid turned to him, the rain running down her cheeks. "Is this is true love under the moonlight?"

Rakab gazed at her, the gown clinging to her curvaceous form and a smile twitched at his mouth, "I will love you always, even if it isn't true love anymore." He leaned in to kiss her but she placed a hand on his chest, slightly pushing him away.

"Too much time has passed, Rak." She murmured softly, regretting every word.

Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind…

_Namid nodded, "If I do bear him a child someday, or become queen of Wyvern's Court after Oliza…I want you to know this…"_

_Rakab leaned in to hear, as Namid's voice had gotten quiet. "I love you. Always have always will, I speak the truth…and if that won't convince you." She took the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer, and kissed him slowly and fiercely, "I hope this will…"_

Rak looked speechless but, slowly, nodded in understanding. "I see." "So we're back to this?"

A flashback tormented him as he gazed at Namid, searching her eyes:

_"Partly," he admitted, "T'was mine."_

_Namid clenched her fists, "You killed innocents for me."_

_"Listen Namid..." Rak brushed her arm and Namid growled, eyes flashing._

_"Don't you 'Listen Namid' me, stranger. You're not the Rakab I once knew..." Namid could feel tears at her eyes as her friend's gaze penetrated her._

_"Look, I'm a thief now, you are a noble, a princess even! Do you think I'd kill you if I were your best friend?" Rak challenged._

_"No." Namid whispered, seeing the battle of emotions in his eyes, "You wouldn't."_

_"Please my LeonNamid, accept my fidelity... the fidelity of a thief."_

_"I'm not sure I can." Namid replied, turning away from his haunting gaze, "After all--"_

_"After all what?" "I was going to come back, I was dreaming of this day, Namid..." "Dreaming of coming back to a free world."_

_"A free world...a free clan?" Namid sighed softly, "Rak...everyone has their own battles to fight...I have my duty and you have yours."_

"I suppose." Namid answered.

"What does this mean for us, then?" Rak replied, asking the same question he had asked years ago.

This time Namid didn't have an answer for him. "I don't know."

"Do we just drift apart again?" Rakab's voice was quiet and his violet eyes were sad. "Never to see each other?"

"Only fate may answer." Namid replied, "Tell me what your heart tells you."

"My heart is telling me to move on, to go back home to the Lupine."

"Then go," Namid's eyes were streaming tears, "Go!" She pushed him backward, "You have a choice and you have freedom, just go!"

"But it's also telling me," Rakab took her hand, "To not let go."

Namid sniffed and turned away, "I—I'm acting childish, just ignore me and…"—she cleared her throat— "and be on your way."

"How can I ignore you, Namid?" Rak replied, "You've stunned me all these years, and I am amazed at how much courage you have. I've loved you all this time." "Now you're telling me to back off? To leave?"

"Yes." Namid then nodded but gasped as Rak pulled her closer to him and kissed her slowly and passionately. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes as the rain poured, pleasantly chilling his skin, "I wasn't going to leave without a taste of you on my lips. " he smiled wryly and, slowly, his arms dropped from Namid's waist, to his sides.

He turned, casting a fleeting glance back at her, before walking down the path and disappearing into the light mist. He wasn't, however, planning to give up this easily, he was a thief after all.

Namid's mind screamed for her to run after him, yet her feet stayed rooted to the spot, tears and rain spilling down her cheeks. Her hand reached out but closed on air and she felt her bottled up emotion finally break.

The young princess felt so cold to the bone without his warmth and she welcomed the numbness that embraced her body, watching as her best friend and one-time lover left her. She collapsed to her knees in sobs, the rain falling down in torrents, slapping her face and the wind whipping at her scarf. The young she-wolf watched as the wind finally caught the scarf and sent it blowing away to the direction that Rak had walked.

Raising her head to the sky, she closed her eyes and fell into a nearby puddle, not caring if she was wet, and cold. The only thing she felt was a numbness that throbbed in her stomach and chest and a rage of thoughts that she submersed herself in, forgetting everything else around her.

She then heard a long howl in the distance and felt her throat close up with emotion, willing herself not to answer to Rakab's calling. She forced back a wave of sadness and closed her eyes as a sob escaped her throat.

After a moment, Namid opened her eyes, "No longer will I dance along memories." She whispered, bitterly, raising her head to the skies again. "You told me to heal his heart!" she screamed to her goddess, "Told me to love him!" Another sob escaped her and she forced it back. "Why must I forsake everything I've fallen? "For this rage!" she shook her head and hit the ground with her clenched fist. "Please…help me choose the right path, Great Mother. I've been a horrible mother to Rose and I want to change my ways…"

She felt dead, her loyalties torn.

But it had been done.

It was over.


	26. Chapter 26: True Thoughts

Chapter 26 

A/N: The word: Pantheran is the made up name I gave to people of the Panthera tribe. Just to clear that up!

The next morning, Rose walked through the market and suddenly turned around, feeling as if she was being watched. "Strange" she murmured, as she turned back to walk down the street.

Nyesh purchased a roll from a vendor and grinned, "So the rose comes to stun me again," he murmured, taking a bite of the roll and watching as Rose glided effortlessly through the crowds.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and he turned to a Pantheran man at his side and smiled crookedly, "That's the girl I told you about, Élan. Princess Rose Kai Cobriana."

His companion whistled, "She's a rare pick, that one."

"Shut your mouth," Nyesh scolded lightly, "It's not like I want to bed her or anything!"

"That's what your heart says, but your head is completely elsewhere." Élan mocked.

But Nyesh didn't hear him, rather followed Rose through the market, pushing through the throng of people and shops, trying to discreetly hide his intentions.

Rose finally stopped at a bookseller's stall, skimming through the books, lost in her thoughts. She picked a book up from a shelf and flipped through the pages, frowned, and put it back.

Nyesh walked up to her and smiled, "Hello Princess."

"Well, well, well," Rose eyed Nyesh, "Come to insult me again?"

"No." the panther-wolf shook his head, flashing a grin.

"Oh," She raised a questioning brow, "Then what exactly are you here for?" _"His eyes are bewitching…I wonder why he hasn't married…he seems certainly the type to draw girls from—Wait…what am I thinking? He's not even my type!"_

"Books, what else?"

She rolled her eyes, and put a hand on her hip. "You really are a bad liar, did you know that?"

Nyesh laughed, "No one's ever noticed I lied so bad."

"Well I have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to do."

He stepped in her way, "Not in less you tell me—"

"I'm not telling you anything," Rose snapped, "Now if you could please just move."

"Nope" Nyesh shook his head again, "Not in less you tell me how a walk in the gardens tonight, sounds."

Rose half-laughed, "That's it?"

"You have anything better?"

"Well," She thought awhile, _"Please don't tell him that you'll go, please just say something so he'll go away…But a walk in the gardens does sound nice…No just say no." _ "Oh, I'm sorry, Nyesh, but I have something else planned for tonight, some formal dinner with my father's cousin or so." "Maybe tomorrow night?" _"What did I just say? Oh gods!"_

Nyesh nodded in understanding, "Fine with me, princess." He bowed and disappeared into the crowd, his heart light.


	27. Chapter 27: Mother and Daughter

Chapter 27 

A/N: Oliza, and her mate, Nassin, are Rose's adoptive aunt and uncle while Chu'si is her adoptive cousin. I know Oliza isn't Salem's sister, but in a sense, she seems that way. So, for simplicity's sake, I've made Oliza, Nassin and Chu'si related to Rose in a close, family-type way. Hope that makes sense.

Rose sat down at the table, across from Namid and beside Chu'si, who was speaking with the wyvern queen. Looking stunning in avian gold and serpiente red, Oliza sat, hands folded in her lap, and listening quietly. "Well you know, Chu'si, men will say things they do not mean sometimes." She replied to her daughter's earlier statement.

The wolf-cobra rolled her eyes and took a sip of her fruit juice; she had no time for men. Dressed in a modest gown of silver and blue, Rose thought that, to attract men to her by way of scantily dressing and beauty, was a silly way to meet them.

"Let Talen have his space, Chu'si." Rose interjected, "He doesn't need you to fawn over him all the time."

Chu'si gave Rose a look, "Like you'd know better." "You probably pick a _thief_ for _your_ mate if he was attractive enough and had a good taste in books."

Oliza frowned, "Chu'si."

Chu'si's father, a attractive, serious wyvern named, Nassin, took her shoulder, "Now, Chu'si, that's no way to treat your cousin."

The wyvern princess turned to her father, "_Adopted_ cousin, Father."

"But your cousin nonetheless." Nassin replied, with a stern look.

"We aren't even related. Only on Mother's side." Chu'si insisted.

Namid inwardly winced at the discussion, and she bowed her head, not saying anything.

Rose sighed softly and bowed her head, "Excuse me, for a moment." and gathered up her skirts, closing the door behind her as she left. What did Chu'si know? She went through men like changing weather! And she had no right to insult her heritage like that.

The princess heard the callings of her mother, "Rose?" "Rose!"

She whirled around, "What is it, Mother?" her tone was like ice.

Namid caught up with her, "Chu'si didn't man to insult you like that—"

"Then what did she mean?"

"She meant—Rose it's my fault." Namid looked up into her daughter's eyes and continued, "When Chu'si told that to you, she was also referring to me. In more ways then one."

"Why?" Rose replied, confused.

"I—Years before you were born, Rose, I lived with the Lupine tribe, my people. Well, there I also met a friend. Rakab was his name, and"—Namid swallowed hard—"soon he was driven out of the tribe, for reasons not even the gods knew, and I never saw him again…" "Until, while I was traveling here, he found me and told me that he loved me."

"Really?"

"He did."

Namid sighed as she walked with her daughter down the halls, "I told Rakab that we couldn't be lovers, that we had duties, but for the next few days, I was able to love him and soon we became lovers. I wanted him as my mate, but I knew it was impossible for I had an alliance to keep." "But then, after I came to Wyvern's Court and became your father's mate, Rakab remained as my guard."

"Where is he now?" Rose asked.

Namid smiled slightly, "He was soon captured by other thieves after I became pregnant with you and for seven months he was missing." "I worried over him constantly and for another sixteen years I waited…but he hasn't come back until two nights ago."

"Two nights ago?"

"Yes. That's when I told him to leave, that it was over." Namid sighed and the lines on her face briefly deepened.

Rose felt a stab of sadness for her mother, "Over?"

"Over." Namid nodded. "I do not know if it was also the end of our friendship, but I hope not."

Rose smiled, "Nyesh spoke to me today in the marketplace."

"He did?"

"Asked me if I would accompany him to a walk in the gardens tomorrow night."

Namid grinned, clutching the locket at her throat, "Go then, by all means, have some fun."

Rose smirked, "I believe I will, Mother."

Namid smoothed stray strands of hair from her daughter's face. "Oh, Rose, you've grown up so fast, I hardly recognize the girl I used to play with."

Rose chuckled embarrassedly, "Mother!" Please, stop it."

"You're not a child anymore, I know."

"No, stop denying that you still love the man."

"Your father? Of course I love him."

Rose laughed lightly, "I meant the thief. Nyesh's father."

Namid's face went blank, "Rose…"

"That's the awfulness of love isn't it, Mother?" "You find out your in love, but then there's duty to consider."

"Rose…I never meant to betray your father like that, by still loving Rakab but—"

"But he never noticed did he?" Rose replied.

"Oh, believe me, he noticed." Namid answered, "He was angry as well."

Rose walked outside, to the gardens and plucked a lilac flower from a cluster, sniffing it. "Mmm…" "Springtime is lovely, isn't it?"

Namid chuckled, "This is about the time I found out about Rakab's dilemma …" "I remember I was by that arch of ivy over there," Namid pointed to a silver arch almost covered in small white flowers ands ivy. "And Bialas told me."

"Who is Bialas?"

"One of the _Sheeva Intre_. Rakab is the leader of that group, the last I heard from them was when you were born. The healer, Sheila, had come to help me get over the long and tiring months when I was pregnant and also helped when I gave birth. After that, I have heard nothing of them or of their whereabouts…"

Rose cocked her head, "You miss them?"

"Sometimes I—I dream. Of that one night when we danced the _Hara'Jaud_ dance." "Nothing else seemed real, only the music, the dancing and him…"

Rose smiled, "Well you'd better get back to Aunt Oliza."

Namid took Rose's shoulder, "Listen, whatever happens in the future," she sighed; "I will always love you, no matter what."

Rose nodded, solemnly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh watched from the bushes as Namid left and smiled, "You are beautiful, Rose." He murmured, "Even in Demi-form." He chuckled and took a necklace from his pocket. It was of a red rose on a golden chain with the words: _"La'vehelars'beat'in'sheeva'intre'yet'a 'bloom' in'toth. "_ engraved on the back of the flower.

Our hearts beat in cold silence, yet to bloom in love.

Nyesh grinned, "You've captivated me in a spell I cannot break."

Élan smirked, "Thought you hated her."

"I did…until a god came to me, a few nights ago, and told me to protect her from a threatening force, soon to strike."

The panther laughed, "Which god was that?"

"The Lupine's god, Helaku." Nyesh replied.

"You're an odd one, my friend." Élan grinned, clapping Nyesh on the shoulder. "Very odd."

"We thieves are odd." Nyesh replied. "A favorite saying of mine."

"Since when?" Elan raised a questioning brow.

Nyesh shrugged and smiled crookedly, "She's a beauty."

Élan rolled his eyes, "You do realize she hates you?"

"I do." Nyesh replied, his voice distant.

"Then stop ogling her, lover-boy." Élan took his friend's arm and led him away, "You know what you need, Nyesh?"

"What's that?" Nyesh answered.

"A _very_ stiff drink."


	28. Chapter 28: The Words of Helaku

Chapter 28 

A/N: I've really noticed how different Rakab and Namid's romance was compared to their children's blossoming one: Rakab was the deadly and mysterious one and Nyesh is the flirty and sensitive one. Namid was the spontaneous and follow-your-heart type while Rose is the practical and think-things-through kinda woman.

**Notice the difference between them?**

Nyesh took a swig of the spiced wine, noting with satisfaction that it was sweet on his tongue. Élan sat with him, in the wood clearing. "Still can't get her off your mind?" Élan asked, turning to Nyesh, who sat on a tree branch.

His companion laughed, "How can I?"

Élan laughed and collapsed from too much wine and Nyesh rolled his eyes, " The classic drunkard." He muttered, chuckling and turning to the sunset, bright against the horizon. Nyesh sighed, "You're up there, aren't you, Mother?" "Running with Thorna and Alakar?" Rubbing the back of his neck, the man sighed deeply, "Hate has turned to love, and"—gods what am I saying! She _still_ hates me…yet I love her."

Taking a sip of the wine, Nyesh took a slip of paper from his boot and read it.

_You love-struck boy_

_Find the rose and pluck her_

_From the clutches of her_

_Busy, uptight world_

_Tame the thorn _

_Charm her_

_Show her your ways_

_Love her _

_You besotted mortal_

_Son of a healer_

_Son of a thief_

_Use your skills_

_Protect yourself_

_Protect her_

He had written down the words that the god had said and kept it in his boot. But what he didn't understand was why the Lupine's sun god, Helaku, had asked him to love Rose. Why was not he falling in love with her and not someone else? Was it _Ahnleh_'s way of twisting life?

"I suppose I'll never know, will I?"


	29. Chapter 29: Indebt to You

Chapter 29 

The spring and summer months passed quickly and winter soon came, the snow fell fast and heavy upon the ground and the large pond in the woods turned to ice. For these months, Nyesh remained at Wyvern's Court, quickly becoming friends with Rose.

Rose, for some reason, liked to take long walks with Nyesh in the woods. She looked forward to the mornings when the sun would just begin to rise over the hills of snow, spreading a golden glow over the white.

This particular morning, she was to go skating, a childhood pastime that she loved. She ripped the blankets off herself and grinned as she hurried to get dressed. Picking out a pair of black slacks and a deep blue shirt, she carelessly combed out her hair, stuffed her feet into boots, and quickly grabbed a warm jacket and her skates that had been left by the door.

She snatched two rolls and a tankard of cider and packed them with her mittens and a book in a sack. "I'm going skating, Mother and I won't be back for a while!" she called.

Namid hurried to kiss her daughter on the cheek, "Be safe."

Rose grinned, "I will."

Namid watched her daughter go, chuckling over the fact that there was a bounce in her step and a giddiness in her smile. "It's young love…" The mother smiled slightly as a tear ran down her cheek. "Be careful, Rose."

Rose giggled as she ran down the slopes, and into the wood, watching as the snowflakes fell on her clothing and melted. She laughed as Nyesh crept behind her and tackled her, sending both of them tumbling into the snow. She looked down at Nyesh's face, his cheeks flushed with the cold, "You got me." She replied, grinning.

"That I did." He replied.

Rose stood up and held out a hand.

The man took her hand and Rose felt a strange tingling that she had never felt, settle itself in her chest and she blushed, pulling Nyesh to his feet. "Race you to the pond." He whispered, running off.

Rose laughed, "Wait!"

He stopped at the top of a hill and turned around and Rose was taken aback for a moment, standing there, atop the hill, was not the young man she befriended but the adult Nyesh she envisioned. Shaking her head to clear it, she growled mockingly and ran to catch up.

The pond was shining bright in the sun and both ran to put on their skates. Once they had their skates on, Nyesh held onto her hands as she shakily stood and tried to skate, "I haven't done this in years!" she cried.

"Come on. It's easy."

"That's how you make it!" she laughed.

Nyesh just chuckled in reply.

Once Rose had the hang of it, Nyesh left her to do it on her own. She glided shakily on the ice, "This is easy." She remarked, as she suddenly slipped and fell. "Or not."

Nyesh, seeing her, laughed outright at this. "I bet you can't catch me!" He replied, racing off.

Rose gave him a look, "You're cheating, you know." She called back.

Nyesh turned sharply and smiled. "Come on."

Rose got up and skated after him, intent on beating him at his own game. "You get back here this instant!" she ordered

She stopped and rested, tired of chasing him, and sighed, "Fine. I'll wait here for you, then."

Oblivious to the sounds beneath her, Rose smirked, "Not coming are you?"

"No, Rose—"

"Too afraid are you, Nyesh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'd move if I were you, Rose."

"Ha, I knew it. You _are_ afraid, aren't you?"

Nyesh skated over, only a few feet away from the princess. "Rose, get off the ice _now_."

Rose looked down and her face paled, "Nyesh…"

"Just don't move, Rose. Do _not_ move."

"I'm not moving!" she yelled.

"Don't do that either." He told her, "It hurts the ears."

"Just hurry." She whispered, legs shaking and voice so quiet, "Nyesh?"

He turned to face her.

"Can either cobras or wolves swim?" she asked.

"Wolves can, but cobras can't." He turned away again, "I'm going to ask you to reach out with your hand and grab mine, alright?" "Then I'll pull you to the bank."

But when Nyesh turned back, Rose was gone and in its place was a large hole in the ice.

Nyesh swore violently and ripped off his jacket and skates, "I knew I should have acted quicker." He swore again and dove in after her, the sudden cold biting at his body and burning his lungs. When he opened his stinging eyes, all he could see was blackness and the bright reflection of the sun on the surface.

Swimming deeper, he shifted into his Demi-form and with his eyes in the shape of a wolf's; he saw a silhouette of a woman on the bottom of the pond. "Oh, gods, Rose." He thought as he swam to gather her up in his arms.

Using his legs, he kicked up to the surface and burst through the ice with a gasp of the sweet winter air. Heaving himself onto the ice, he dragged Rose with him, and onto the bank. He wrapped his jacket around her, snug, as he bent down and checked her breathing. Nyesh gulped in embarrassment as he leaned down and gave her the breath of life.

"C'mon, Rose, breathe." Nyesh pushed twice on her chest to restart her heart. "Don't you give up now!"

Suddenly Rose opened her eyes, coughing and gasping, she rolled over and spat out the water from her lungs. Nyesh sighed in relief and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You all right?" he whispered.

Rose nodded, "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let my friend drown, much less an heir to Wyvern's Court." He said putting on his boots.

Rose smiled softly, "I owe you my life, Nyesh."

"And I owe you my heart." He replied, kissing her cheek and walking back to the Court.

Rose grinned and touched her cheek.

"Well are you coming or not?" Nyesh called back.

"Yes." Rose replied, standing and running after him.


	30. Chapter 30: Striking the Weak Points

Chapter 30 

Rakab paced around the fire, his breath a cloud of smoke in the winter air, "Bialas, is there any reports on Sheila?"

Bialas turned to his leader, "She's still at the Court and that's all I know."

Rak growled softly and turned away, "Anything on Nyesh?"

Elita put a hand on Rakab's shoulder, "He has become close friends with the princess."

"Close friends?"

When the sparrow nodded Rakab turned away again, sighing deeply and massaging his temples.

"Is something wrong, Rak?" Alida asked.

"No," Rak sighed again, "But I feel there is something up. Like something is wrong."

"You're son is safe, after all he is sixteen and knows the ropes." Elita replied, a smile twitching at his mouth.

"But still…There was one thing I didn't teach him."

The group turned to him in surprise.

"It was how to tell if anything was poisoned or drugged. With the threat of Ralon coming against Namid, he'll surely strike first at Rose and my son, get at a weaker point first."

"Have hope, Rak." Senka said, passing him a glass of spiced wine.

"Hope has brought me nowhere." He replied, "And now, innocents are at risk. This was all my fault, ever since I took command of _Sheeva Intre_, ever since we found the camp…"

"Stop blaming yourself and stand up," Senka said, taking Rak's arm and helping him up. "Be the leader you were born to be."

Rakab chuckled, "All is lost and you still find courage."

"We have to" Bialas replied, grinning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing just outside Nyesh's room, Ralon gave a vial to an avian maid. "That boy," he pointed to the closed door, "plans to depose of the royal family in a fortnight, trust me I have heard many things about him and his reputation."

The maid hesitated, "But he has been so kind to Miss Rose and her family."

"His father was a thief. And a real good one too, I myself was robbed." Ralon took on a mournful expression, "Why, just the other day, my daughter was killed just for asking directions to the marketplace, I saw it myself…his knife stained with her blood." He faked a sob. "She was innocent…" He looked up sharply, "and I want my revenge." "All I'm asking for is if you slip that"—he gestured to the vial— "into his drink."

Again, the maid hesitated, "I-I am sorry about your daughter but I…"

Ralon slipped a bag of coins into her hand and watched as the maid glanced at the bag and at the door and back at the bag. Slowly, she nodded and Ralon took her hand, "You do not know how much this means to me."

Stalking off, Ralon grinned evilly. The first part of his plan was working perfectly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh sat on his bed, reading, when a knock interrupted his thoughts. He stood to answer and saw a maid carrying a tray. "Lunch" the maid smiled.

Nyesh invited the maid inside and the maid quickly scurried inside, placing the tray on a far table and uncorking the tankard of juice. She poured the juice and sighed sadly as she emptied the vial into the cup.

Turning around the maid, smiled sweetly curtsied, and passed the cup, "To your health, Master Nyesh."

The man took the cup and raised it, "To your health—"

"Abigail, Master."

"No formalities, for me. It's just Nyesh." He raised the glass again, "To _your_ health, Abigail."

Abigail bowed her head in both embarrassment and shame as Nyesh raised the cup to his lips and drank.

But the poor maid never had the chance to see what exactly the strange person had exactly given her, for she fled the moment the cup was put down upon a table. But she had a hunch that it wasn't good.


	31. Chapter 31: In the Infirmary

Chapter 31 

**A/N: This might be another of my not-so-good chapters depending on how things flow. I need suggestions! Help!**

As Nyesh put the cup down, he clutched his chest in pain and fell to his knees with a cry, gasping for air. What was going on?

Slowly, his eyes closed in unconsciousness and he didn't hear the cry of his friend, or the shouting of others and the comments of bystanders as they carried him to the infirmary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose sat in a chair, her mother holding onto her and stroking her hair. "It'll be alright." Namid crooned, glancing up at Salem, who stood nearby.

"I-I found him lying in his room. His skin was blue…_Blue, _Mother!" Rose replied, tears falling from her eyes.

Rose winced as she heard a stifled cry of pain from the closed door of the infirmary and resisted the urge to go to him, her trembling hands wringing a handkerchief. She sniffed and stood, pacing the room. _"What if he's dying and when I get to him he'll be already—Stop it Rose and have hope for him!" "But why hope when it may be doom to fail?"_

Rose turned to the door and, unconsciously, her hand reached for the doorknob.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His fingers reached to close on air and he reach again to grasp something soft and warm. Opening his eyes slightly, he noticed the panther goddess, Thorna, sitting by him and holding his hand. The panther's unruly copper-black hair and orange eyes looked down on him. Dressed in a flame-orange gown, the goddess took his other hand in hers. "You are no longer in the infirmary but somewhere else in between time." She whispered.

Nyesh felt a wave of dizziness swamp him and his vision swim as her husky voice rang in his ears, louder this time, "Now, see here, my kin, poison throbs in your veins and still you hang onto life? It's unpromising what you are doing."

"Thorna?"

"Yes." The panther goddess' voice softened, "I have come to take you to the skies, boy. You are dying, there's no question about that."

"Poison?" he replied, blood choking him as his breath caught in surprise.

"Aye, boy. Poison." The woman nodded curtly, "Do you doubt my word?"

Nyesh groaned softly and Thorna caught him as he fell backward from trying to sit up, "Rose." He murmured.

"Ah, yes, the girl," The panther goddess of fire smiled slightly, "She waits outside."

"M-may I see her." Nyesh asked, voice barely audible.

"You may." The goddess then disappeared in a quiet hiss of flame.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A nurse opened the door, "Princess Rose, he wishes you to come inside."

Rose nodded, and calmly walked inside where Nyesh sat on a bed. "Nyesh?" she whispered as the nurses and one doctor around his bed, left, to give them privacy.

The man turned to her, and smiled weakly his face covered in a thin sheen of sweat, "I never expected this to happen. It must have been drugged…" Rose noted that his leg had been bandaged and that a clean knife sat with other strange instruments on a table and she winced inwardly.

Rose took his hand and dragged a stool over to sit by him. "Thank the gods your alright."

Nyesh laughed, mockingly, "Alright?" he whispered, confused, "I'm dying, Rose and I can't stop it."

The princess stared at her friend and down at his hand, not saying anything. Finally after a long pause, she whispered fiercely, "Who did it?"

The man sighed, "A maid, I suppose. I don't really remember…"

Rose edged closer to him, body trembling, and fingers longing to move the black strands from his face. "I see." "Do you remember when we were on the ice yesterday?"

"Yes." The man nodded, slowly.

"You know how you said…that you owed me your heart?"

Nyesh flashed a crooked grin, "Surely you do believe that I—"

Rose shut him up with a hand to his lips and smiled as she leaned down and kissed him softly. She broke the kiss and a single tear fell to their intertwined hands, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

The panther goddess of fire appeared next to Nyesh and took his hand again. "Come now, boy," she murmured, "Now's your time."

Rose shook her head in disbelief, "No, you can't take him. Not yet."

Thorna smiled gently, "I can and I will."

Nyesh winced as a fiery pain entered his leg and gasped as it only increased. He gripped her wrist and held on, his violet eyes begging her to stay with him as he died.

"Nyesh!" Rose shrieked, panic engulfing her as she sat on the bench, helpless. "Fight it. You know you can!" she cried, sobs choking her as she gripped onto his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Should I get her?" Salem's eyes were dark with sorrow as he faced his mate.

"No. She will not let us take her away." Namid replied, glancing at the closed infirmary door, "She will come when ready."

Salem nodded and took Namid's hand, giving her comfort.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I—I can't fight…" Nyesh drew in a slow, uneven breath; eyes beginning to close and Rose gripped his hand firmly as her friend's skin slowly acquired a pale glow and the sparkle in his eyes began to fade as Thorna took his life. A bright silver light suddenly blinded the princess and she was forced to turn away, eyes shut tight.

"Release this boy, _now_ Thorna of the Fire." A familiar voice replied.

"Ylva, he is dying." Was Thorna's terse reply.

The Lupine goddess of the moon growled softly in annoyance and placed a gentle hand on Nyesh's forehead for a moment and, after a while, smiled. "Come on, Nyesh, son of Rakab, up you get."

He sat up and rolled down the pant leg of his slacks, staring in shock at the goddesses. One moment he had been hanging onto life, the next he was cured. "Thank you." He murmured, bowing his head in respect.

Rose threw herself in his arms, tears of happiness in her eyes, "Oh gods, Nyesh I was sure that you were a goner."

Nyesh smiled tiredly, "I was."

Rose took his hand, "Come on."

"Wait." Nyesh took her shoulder and spun her around into him, "There's something I almost forgot to tell you…"

Before Rose had a chance to reply, Nyesh kissed her. She felt his mouth on her own and, a love she knew never had existed, surfaced and she was almost drowned in a hidden excitement that left her shaking and giddy when they pulled apart, gasping for air. The kiss had lasted barely a minute and yet it left Rose feeling breathless.

She looked up into Nyesh's eyes and found herself unable to look away from his sparkling gaze. "Do you believe," she heard him say, "In love?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why-ever not?" she replied in a soft, husky voice, as she cupped his cheek in one hand and leaned in to claim another kiss, the second kiss left her warm and feeling as if she could fly. It seemed to leave Rose's heart in a tight knot, a pleasurable knot, that seemed to freeze this moment in time.

With a giddy feeling in her chest, one thought passed her mind.

"_I love him."_

Breaking the kiss, Nyesh grinned, "Your parents are probably wondering what happened to you."

"Let them wonder, meanwhile lets not speak of this, they may worry." Rose replied, casually.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later." She told him, opening the door and leaving, Nyesh behind her.


	32. Chapter 32: Call Me When You're Sober

**Chapter 32**

After a lengthily explanation about the happenings of Nyesh's sudden wellness—leaving out some details, of course, Rose told the others that she needed to get some sleep. Once the door to her chambers was closed, she grinned widely and sighed, "I never knew being in love was so wonderful."

Feeling giddy, she collapsed on the bed and lay there for a moment, thinking over the day. Just then he mother came in, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. Why?" she turned to her mother and was taken aback by the unreadable expression in them.

Namid sighed softly, and in a whisper of silk, she crossed the room. "Rose..." "You are not to see, Nyesh again."

She sat up abruptly, "Why not!" Studying her mother's face, she saw a hardness she had never seen, coldness in the usual light features.

"That boy is a thief. He has threatened us with the attack of the assassin today." "He proves we are an easy target."

Rose gave her a strange look, "Don't lay the blame on me, Mother, and don't deny you're trying to protect your lover."

Namid frowned, "He is none of my concern!"

Rose turned away, "And his son is?"

The older woman growled, "Rose Kai Cobriana, listen to me!" In a softer tone she continued, "You're acting like a child."

"And you're not?" Rose replied, her voice a challenge. "He was your friend!"

Namid's face went blank, "Duty comes first. True love, Rose..." she paused and stood, walking to the door, "Is a fantasy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

Rakab sighed and sat around the fire with the members of Sheeva Intre—save one.

Shiela scowled, "If you keep drinking like that, Rak, you'll kill yourself." She snatched the tankard from his hands and poured the rest in the fire. Rakab glared at her, "So?" He shrugged, "She doesn't care about me, any more."

Alida put a hand on his shoulder, "We do."

Rakab stood and left, a drag in his steps. Bialas looked around, waiting for anyone to follow their leader. "Someone needs to tell him."

Senka shook his head, "Not yet."

Alida sighed, "He looks so lost."

"Namid had to leave," Elita replied, "He understands."

"Well then why is he drinking?" Bialas answered, "Why doesn't he care about killing himself?"

Shiela stared into the fire, green eyes sad, "He has spoken of suicide once before."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rak sat beneath a tree and sighed heavily, "I'm not giving up..." the wolf shape shifter looked up at the stars and growled, standing. "I can't take this." Rakab leaned against the tree and put his head in his hands.

_Should've let you fall,  
Lose it all,  
So maybe you can remember yourself._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namid walked to the bare gardens, their beauty hidden in the snow, and sat on a stone bench, her thoughts in a mess, "Sometimes I wonder if I really love Salem." A tear fell down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away, "Gods, I'm being ridiculous!" she cried, pulling her coat tighter around her.

_Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves,  
And I'm sick of the lies,  
And you're too late.  
_

"I lied to him!" she whispered, "I lied and this is my payment." Namid stared at the ground and suddenly looked up when she heard a voice. _"__Rakab" _she thought, _"It has to be him."_

_Don't cry to me. _

But instead of Rakab, it was Salem's hand she felt on her shoulder and his voice she heard, "What's wrong?"

Namid looked up and sighed, "Nothing. Just thinking"

"About what?" The cobra prince took a seat beside her and urged her to continue.

_If you loved me, you would be here with me._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

_Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded,_

Rakab stood, "I need to tell her." He ran in the direction of Wyvern's Court.

He saw memories and fantasies play before his mind's eye as he ran...

Namid kissed him, her heartbeat matching his, as they danced, hips swaying, lips moving silently...Kisses burning on his skin, words melting on his body as their bodies melted...Cries of a broken heart, calling to him...Pleads of help ringing in his ears...Sweet words of love...Promises of an everlasting love...Tears falling, a hand reaching out to brush them away...

Gods, he loved her, with all his heart, mind and soul he wanted her. As a friend, lover, and wife he wanted her.

But when he took a shortcut through the garden, he stopped in mid-step and froze. The memories halted and suddenly he couldn't breath. So she really did love him, despite what they had, years ago.

_You can't play the victim this time.  
And you're too late._

So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.

If he loved her, he would be in Salem's place, Namid as his mate.

If fate was ever kind, that would be so.

If he loved her, he would learn to let her go...

_You love me, come find me.  
Make up your mind._

You never call me when you're sober, 

_You only want it cause it's over – it's over.  
_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He walked home, back to the waiting members of _Sheeva Intre_, with a doubtful mind. He took a dagger from its sheath at his side and sighed. He might as well end his life now, he had no reason to live.

_How could I have burned paradise.  
How could I, you were never mine? _

So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.

Sitting by the fire again, he watched as the others set their tents up, silent. He was dreading the dawn, but he knew Nyesh was expecting him to show up the next morning. He would show up, as promised.

The thief stood and put up his tent, his mind stubbornly made up.

_Don't lie to me, just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._


	33. Chapter 33: Remembered Dreams

Chapter 33

**A/N: I forgot to add that the song in the last chap was by Evanescence. (Sorry to DreamlndxFantasy for not adding the part about the flames, alcohol IS flammable, so I forgot to point that out in chap 32. But whatever now.) **

**So after drabbling for a paragraph, I received _Wolfcry_ on the 12th, and finished it. But I'm a little disappointed at something vital in this story.**

**On with the story now.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh stood by his window and watched the sun rise, the glow giving him a peace he had not known in a long time. Violet eyes staring into the bright light, he sighed quietly and his face went blank as he bowed his head.

He jumped slightly at a voice, "You're up early."

The golden gaze of the wyvern princess startled him as he turned around. She was dressed in a dancer's outfit of a violent purple skirt and lavender shirt; she had a plain white _melos_ tied around her waist. The wyvern princess moved to stand beside him, "So I hear you're Nyesh?" she asked.

He nodded, his eyes dull with speculation, "Yes."

Chu'si smiled innocently, "You know…I hear Namid wants you out of here by tonight. She says you are, a target, let's say—for assassins. And a bad influence for my adoptive cousin."

Nyesh brows rose, "And what are your sources?"

"Why, Rose, herself," Chu'si smiled and, with a player's expertise slipped on an expression of mockery, "You certainly cannot blame my naïve cousin for liking you—she'd fall for anyone if he had the looks."

The wolf-panther frowned, "What are you implying?"

Chu'si shook his head, disapprovingly inspecting her nails, "You have much to learn." "Rose hasn't told you?"

Nyesh glared, "Told me what?"

"Of her love for a bookseller's son, oh, what's his name—" Chu'si shrugged and giggled, "She always was fickle when it came to choosing a mate." The wyvern princess swept out of the room and Nyesh caught the sweet scent of lavender perfume as she left.

For a moment, the panther-wolf stood, stunned. _"Chu'si has got to be lying…Rose would have told me…I saved her life for Thorna's sake!" _he thought,_ "Doesn't that mean anything to her?"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namid sat at a desk in her chambers and stared out at the window at the climbing sun. At one time the sun would have offered a chance for so much adventure, so much freedom—but now it was just another day, just another chance to right the wrongs of yesterday. The wolf princess sighed and put her head in her hands, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Why does life have to twist like this?" she asked herself.

She had been dreaming again, last night, and this time, the blue-eyed raven had come to her, asking her to choose again. She had thought he meant to choose whom to love again but when the raven perched on a branch, in a dead, dry forest, an image appeared upon the surface of a still lake.

The image showed the Lupine people, the familiar dens and the bubbling spring, covered with a thin layer of ice. Upon seeing the sights, Namid felt a stab of homesickness and, the wistfulness grew as the images went on, to show her the happenings in her tribe:

_The dream showed her the Alphess, looking small and frail in the large tent she had once shared with her mate. Her face was darkened by brief, dancing shadows but Namid could tell that her pack leader was not well. The Alphess' face was pale and Namid saw beads of sweat on her forehead as she bent over to poke at the fire, bony hands trembling when she wrapped her cloak tighter around her._

_As the woman stood, she glanced outside where the snow fell gently outside and sighed softly, "If I am not well by the spring months, I shall have my heir break the alliance with the Court and come home to her people." The Alphess broke into a coughing fit and sat back down by the fire, continuing "For the gods tell me that she herself is not well, broken is her mind and heart...Tis not what I expected yet it is life."_

_The dream turned to her parents, who sat in their den together and abnormally silent. Namid was surprised at how their appearances had changed. Kamaria's black hair had turned silvery over the years and her green eyes had lost the old sparkle. She moved with a slight stiffness and, as she spoke quietly to Yiska, her voice seemed hoarse. Her father stood to gather his tools for making arrows, yet Namid also noticed his movements were stiff, and his appearance elderly. Shed noted with a sigh of relief that his smile had never lost the softness, yet his eyes were like a stone, gray and lifeless and her spirits fell._

_The strange, lifelike dreams drifted through different people and soon it came to Salem who was dancing in the She'ha'mehay with another woman. Namid could not see the woman's face in the shadow, but knew somehow that she was one of the serpiente. Salem kissed her and someone wrapped a black, gold-trimmed melos around them. The colors, Namid knew, were ones of eternal love, and of courtship. Expecting the woman to be herself, she gasped when the woman's face was revealed. Jewel-toned eyes and fair skin were seen in the glow of the bonfire as Namid looked up into the face of Rosalind Lakeyi, an emerald boa, and a dancer at Wyvern's Nest._

_ The scene then shifted abruptly to Rakab and Namid felt a tug at her heartstrings as Rak looked into her face, his eyes dark with an emotion she couldn't guess._ "Toth'savirnak."_ he whispered,_ "Savirnak'toth

_Namid translated the Ha'shmla words quickly, even in her dream._ "Sacrifice of love, sacrifice for love."

_Then Rakab took her hand ands squeezed it comfortingly, "I know you hurt inside, Namid," He looked down as if in shame, but looked back up and in his eyes was a spark of hope, "Choose your path, my _itil_. My dancer." Rakab smirked and let go of her hand. "I suppose life isn't fair, is it?"_

_Namid's head swam with the dreams intoxicating images and visions. And still they wore on._

_She smelled the smoke of fire and felt bile rise in her throat as Wyvern's Court burned and the blood of so many innocents was spilt. Cries of defiance and cries of pain echoed in her ears as the calls of the wolves echoed. She turned around and tried to follow the cries of her people, the song she had forever cherished, yet it was fading into the sound and the clash of battle. She watched as both avian and the serpiente kneeled by the dying, mourning for them, in their own way, while still the battle raged. Namid tried to run from the chaos, but as she cut through the forest, a still form made her stop, and freeze her on the spot. There wasn't one body--but two--that lay in the dirt, the blood staining the ground._

_She fell to her knees and swallowed her tears as she stared into eyes of violet and eyes of garnet. Faces as pale as the face of the moon itself, Namid knew the causes of their deaths: Salem and Rakab had dueled here and tried to fight for her heart, to see who was better. The wolf princess did not know who had won first, but all that mattered was that both had died, whether out of fair duel, suicide or not._

Namid was jolted out of her thoughts by a voice, calling her name. She turned to see Rose standing in the doorway, face blank with the avian reserve. Ushering her daughter forward, she wrapped her in a tight hug, "I'm sorry if I was harsh, Rose, but I just don't want you to regret your decisions as I do."

Rose nodded slowly, "I know, Mother." "And I forgive you."

Namid smiled and Rose sighed, "Mother, I think you should let Rakab into the Court to stay."

The older woman's eyes filled with sadness, "Rose...Your father would, most likely, object to that idea. He and Rak had some sort of rivalry over me, so that's why he left and I had to stay."

Rose frowned and quickly turned away, cursing under her breath. "Why must we follow Father's way?" she whispered, quickly regaining some of her composure, "I hate it, Mother. I hate it that he rules over you and treats you this way."

Namid placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Don't hate your father for his decisions, Rose, you are of his flesh and blood, too. And be proud that you are of two strong tribes...People who love and accept you as you are." "You cannot help but be who you are."

"But why do you let him treat you this way?" Rose asked her voice strained.

Namid replied, simply and matter-of-factly, "I am his mate and he is mine." "A fragment of _Anhleh_ has guided me throughout my life and, if he hadn't, I would still be in my tribe, searching for a mate."

Rose gave Namid a strange look and her mother laughed lightly, "Just remember, my cub, _A'leAhnleh_"

_Fate is gentle and harsh; she gives and she takes._


	34. Chapter 34: Still There is a Feeling

Chapter 34 Rose's POV 

I walked back to my chambers and, as I closed the door, a voice jolted me from my thoughts. Turning around, I saw Chu'si lying on my bed. "You do know Nyesh's father is coming this afternoon?" she said.

I already knew that, so I ignored the question and went to poke at the dying fire. I heard the quick rustle of cloth and heard Chu'si's rather arrogant reply, "Aren't you going to at least acknowledge me as your princess?"

I laughed lightly and turned to her, "I am your cousin, Chu'si."

I rolled my eyes as she glared and stood, "And you are my subject as well." Chu'si then scowled when I did not reply and stormed silently out of the room.

Watching her leave, I smiled and shrugged. She didn't frighten me as much as some.

My thoughts drifted to Nyesh and I grinned, running to see if he was in his rooms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out of Rose's POV 

Namid walked in the woods, tasting the sweet air of winter. The snow fell gently around her and the trees guarded her as they cast great shadows. An ache filled her chest as she remembered the Lupine, the freedom and the life they had. But to drive Rakab out like that, to make him an Omega—lowest member in the pack, was not their way. It brought tears to her eyes and she hastily wiped them away and sighed heavily, _"I'm not a child anymore and I have a cub of my own…"_ she thought, stubbornly pushing the thoughts away. "I cannot keep living like this."

"Like what?" an all-too-familiar voice said.

Namid whirled around, "Alida!" she cried, not expecting the sparrow.

Alida grinned, "I came to see you. After all, _Sheeva Intre_ misses you."

Namid nodded, "I've missed them."

Alida took Namid's hand, "You have to come back. Rakab's a mess: He never stops drinking and he keeps muttering about suicide…" The sparrow sighed, "You just have to come back."

There was a note of pleading in her voice and Namid felt a stab of regret as she shook her head, "I can't."

"Please, Namid…" "It's the only way."

"I can't!" The she-wolf replied, hot tears pricking at her eyes.

"It's the only way you can save him from this anguish." Alida whispered, gripping onto Namid's arm tightly.

Namid met Alida's brown eyes and collapsed to her knees in sobs, "Why," Namid whispered, "Why did I do this to him?"

Alida let Namid cry for a few minutes and, as the sparrow helped her to stand again, Namid sighed, "I'll see him then." She sniffed, "I'll do it."

Alida felt pity toward the she-wolf but nodded, slowly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose smiled as Nyesh opened the door to his chambers, noticing the longing look he gave her as she entered. "Nyesh…" "You know each of our parent's would worry about us…I believe my mother's already suspected but still…"

Nyesh nodded, finishing the sentence, "Still there's a feeling there." He gestured to her, "And you know it."

Rose smiled, "I know."

Nyesh shook his head and cleared the distance between them, "Rose…" the name seemed so sweet on his tongue and left a longing in him he couldn't shake off. Her eyes shone for a moment in the early morning sun and he was caught by surprise when she backed away.

"Nyesh?" the question seemed to hang in the air and remained unanswered as Nyesh reached out to her, "Don't be afraid."

Rose turned away, trying to hide her blush, "I'm not."

"Then why are you going red in the face?" he laughed lightly at the comment. "You can show your emotion to me…you know that, Rose."

Rose then bowed her head, "I'm a weakling…"

Nyesh was taken aback, "Why say that, Rose."

The wolf-cobra suppressed a sob, "I-I'm afraid of my father…my future…another war…" "I don't want my mother to get hurt because of _me_!"

Nyesh placed a hand on her shoulder, "She won't. My father is her friend and…he would protect her with his life. I will do the same for you."

"Don't sacrifice your life for me, Nyesh." Rose replied, "I don't need another life lain on the line."

"I'm dong it willingly." Nyesh whispered, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear. "Think of it as a _rrasatoth'sevirnak_"

"Sacrifice of love." Rose whispered, "Still you would die!" She buried her head in Nyesh's shoulder, voice muffled, "And I can't bear it."

The wolf-panther sighed, holding her close, "You are a strong woman and I love you." "Remember that, my dear, deadly flower."

That got Rose to smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namid walked through the forest to the _Sheeva Intre_ camp and received a warm greeting from them. When she asked about Rakab, the group went silent and only Branwyn stood, took her arm and led her to a shadowed clearing where Rakab sat staring into the pale blue sky.

"Rak?"

The thief seemed to come from a daze and, as he turned around, Namid was surprised at the dullness in his eyes and of his blank expression. It was like he was…dead.

"Namid?" His reply was suspicious and unbelieving.

The woman stood, silently regarding her friend's appearance, Alida was right; he was a mess of a man. His face looked gray as if he hadn't eaten nor slept properly in a while and his clothes were wrinkled and ripped in some places. On his hands, the natural white scars were visible, along with various new ones across his arms and wrists that he had probably inflicted upon himself. "You are a mess." She whispered.

Rak cocked his head, "Am I now?" "Last I saw of you, you were in the garden…" he left it at that, thinking she'd fill in the holes.

Namid realized what he had seen and she closed her eyes, temper rising. When she opened her eyes, she gripped his shoulders and hugged him tightly, sobbing. "I can't watch you do this to yourself, Rak." "I just can't."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh wanted to stay in this moment forever. He hadn't felt the joy he felt now, since _Sheeva Intre_ taught him their ways. But this wasn't the child's joy of a game, but a man's joy of having a woman to love and to cherish. Their situation wasn't like his father and Rose's mother, it was more a quiet love and he liked it that way.

But what was the cost of their love, if not a broken heat?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rakab embraced her, and pushed her away, "I have something for you."

Namid saw the familiar black scarf and smiled shakily. "Keep it as a token."

Rak then took her head in his hands and kissed her so hard it hurt. Part of her screamed for her to push him away but the other half wanted time to stand still. Gods! She didn't know anymore!


	35. Chapter 35: Bound and Gagged

Chapter 35 

A/N: The name Rakab is actually a real name spelled backwards. The real name, Bakar, means: alone. Namid is another real name; it's Native American for 'star-dancer' Which is where I got the idea for the plot.

Just some info I decided to share.

Rose woke from a nap, and saw the sky had turned a deep blue, the sun high in the sky. Sitting up, her sharp ears heard the sound of quiet breathing beside her. She turned and smiled at Nyesh, who lay still in slumber. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek and rose from the bed.

She decided against waking Nyesh so she quickly went to the practice courts and took a practice blade from the weapons lined against the wall. Finding no challenger, she took the blade and swung it in a wide butterfly sweep, finding it to move easily through her hands. Flicking the hilt up, she caught it and threw it up again, grinning as she caught it.

As she threw it up again, finding fun in this, a voice made her jump. "You may want to try the serpiente blade dances." The practice blade dropped to the floor with a clatter as she turned around and found Chu'si standing leisurely by the doorway of the indoor practice courts, a smile on her face.

Rose picked up the blade and turned to Chu'si, "Aren't you supposed to be indulging in your men?"

Chu'si made a face, "Oh, you hit me hard, my dear cousin." "I suppose you treat Nyesh this way or would _you_ rather ravish him?"

Rose scowled, "I would not."

Chu'si, "I know he wants to ravish you…it's in his eyes."

Rose almost envisioned Nyesh's eyes, alight with fire, and filled with passion and drew in a sharp breath to calm her nerves from the intoxicating image.

"Just as I thought." Muttered Chu'si, "You actually want him to?"

Rose ignored the question, glared at her adopted cousin, and silently picked up the blade and walked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namid pulled away from Rak, "I-I…"

Rakab put a finger to her lips, "Shh. You don't need to say anything."

Namid took his wrist and moved his hand to rest at his side, "Rak…"

She saw the hurt in his eyes before his question was asked, "Will it be his heart or mine?"

"Please…" Namid plead, "You're my first priority."

"Priority?" "Oh, so that's what you think? That I'm a _chore_ to you?" Rak's eyes flashed angrily.

"No! Noth—" Namid suddenly found herself hanging by the collar in Rakab's grip, his face twisted with grief-stricken rage. Namid's eyes widened and her face went white in terror. "Rak…please stop…you know I--just stop this," she sputtered. "Let me finish."

Rakab snarled, "No!" "All my life I've protected you and this…" He sucked in ragged breaths, "This is what we've come to."

Namid closed her eyes from the image of the monster that her friend had become. "Rakab…" she whispered.

Sheila's voice rang through the clearing, loud and demanding, "Rakab, let her _go_!"

The emerald boa was standing by the entrance of the clearing, green eyes irate.

Namid was dropped to the ground, and, looking up, she saw her friend collapse to his knees, the anger vanishing from his tense body and tears replace the rage in his eyes. Soon, he bowed his head, body shaking with sobs. "Oh, gods, Namid…" he sobbed, taking her hands. "I-I'm sorry…"

This was the first time she had truly seen him collapse, to fall to his knees in sobs. His tears fell to the snowy ground and the she-wolf felt like he was confessing his crimes to her, surrendering his dark life for the light she seemed to radiate. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him, comforting him as best she could.

Sheila's eyes softened and she walked back to the waiting members of _Sheeva Intre_, head bowed. _"He's torn between two loyalties as she is. Torn between his old life and the new."_ She thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh groaned as he stood and stretched. Hearing footsteps, he whispered, "Rose?" Turning around to face the door, he found not Rose but Chu'si standing there, an empty smile on her face. Nyesh cocked an eyebrow and Chu'si's golden eyes just danced in reply, "My cousin _did_ say you were a thief…what kind are you exactly?" She walked inside, closing the door behind her, her movements slow and like a serpent waiting in the grass to strike. The panther-wolf backed off a step and watched the wyvern's movements like a hawk.

Nyesh's reply was blunt, "Are there any others, princess?"

Chu'si laughed softly, "Come now, Nyesh," she sat on the bed, and took his hand, "You and I both know you wish to ravish Rose… to deflower her," she laughed again. "I see it in your eyes…" Her voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Well, let a professional show you how." She grinned and took the collar of his shirt, dragging him down with her, silencing his protests with a kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namid stood with Rakab from the cold snow. Rak took a deep breath and steadied himself on weak knees. When Namid put a hand on Rak's arm, he shook his head, "I'll be alright."

The she-wolf let Rak walk ahead and watched as he walked with long, confident strides, as if he hadn't shed a tear. She admired his strength in will and the ability to stand up for himself even when times were dire. She supposed it was what drew her to him as a friend that one summer's day, when she was four…the day the feral bear shifter attacked.

A small child tottered over to a boy of six and giggled as she shifted to her silver wolf form, loping over the grass. Barking a challenge, the seven-year-old boy laughed and shifted into a black wolf, chasing his friend over the low hills of the Lupine territory. Suddenly, a bear clambered from the bushes and Namid froze in terror as it rose on its hind legs, a thunderous grunt escaping its throat. Rak stepped in front of Namid, growling protectively and baring his teeth. The bear groaned and swiped a paw as Rakab leapt and sunk his teeth into it, hanging on as the bear growled and tried to shake the wolf off. Namid whimpered as Rakab was flung into a thorn patch, wincing in pain as he shape shifted back into human form and limped out, cradling bleeding hands. The bear growled as Rakab eluded him and swiftly picked Namid up, despite his bloody hands, to run. Namid shied away into Rak's arms as the feral bear shifter faced to her and finally blundered off into the wood on all fours.

Namid looked at Rakab's white-scarred hands and shuddered. That was how his hands had been scarred: From his foolish, protective nature. Now, as a man, Rakab was both protective and possessive, and since the death of his adoptive parents' nearly twenty-three years before, he had to watch his world crumble at his feet. And she supposed some Lupine members had gotten tired of having him, an adopted son, in the tribe and that's why they cast him out. She would never really know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh grabbed Chu'si's wrist and pinned her against the bed, eyes burning with anger, "I shall not do as you do." He growled.

Chu'si smiled a sickly-sweet smile, "I know you would say that."

Nyesh's lips curled into a snarl. "Shut up you vile woman."

She giggled, "Aren't you the aggressive, one?" she crooned.

Nyesh rose from the bed and pulled Chu'si up, "I believe," he began, pushing her to the door, "It's lady's first." With that, he shoved her outside and slammed the door shut in her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rakab and the members of _Sheeva Intre_ quickly had breakfast and, as Shiela pulled Namid aside, Senka, Bialas, and Yrel tried to distract Rakab with conversation. Namid gave the emerald boa a strange look when she didn't seem to explain herself.

Sheila placed a consoling hand on Namid's shoulder, "It's time you should be back for Salem."

Namid bowed her head, "I'd hate for him to…" She couldn't bear to say it.

"Commit suicide?" Sheila asked.

Namid flinched and Sheila nodded in sympathy, "We'll keep a close eye."

The she-wolf hugged the other woman and smiled, "You've done so much for me already."

Sheila grinned, "We're just trying to live our lives."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose took a few swings with the practice blade and grinned. Oh how she wanted to hunt, feel the blood roaring in her ears the adrenaline coursing in her body. Oh gods hunting was a joy she would never sacrifice.

The woman whipped around, the sword suddenly meeting the steel of a real blade with a sharp _clang_. She couldn't see the challenger's face, but she somehow knew he was skilled with his sword.

The stranger struck first, blade like a whirlwind as Rose struggled to block and to find an opening. When she found one, she lunged as the stranger parried sharply turning to the right and stepping back. Rose sidestepped as the stranger brought his blade in a wide butterfly sweep. As Rose turned she found herself hilt to hilt with the stranger. At this chance, the stranger then brought its height and weight to bear down on her as Rose struggled to regain her stance. Instead, she fell to her back and the stranger wrestled the blade from her hands, and covered her mouth with his hand. In a husky voice the stranger bent down and whispered in her ear: "Don't struggle, or it's your life."

Rose went rigid with fear, yet her mind was screaming and struggling for her body to obey her thoughts. She knew that if she struggled she would die and if she didn't she would be carried away and die anyway.

The stranger then took the hilt of his blade and raised it as if to lay it by her head, but instead he brought the hilt down to strike Rose's skull, hard. Rose's cry was muffled from the attacker's hand and she felt a stinging pain in her skull before she fell limp in the snow.

The stranger grinned and picked the woman up, running into the wood to his own came, the glint of stormy-blue in his eyes fierce.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose opened her eyes and found herself gagged and bound. Her stomach growled and her head hurt like someone had dropped a heavy rock on it. She had no sense of time yet she figured it was a few hours into the afternoon and it had gotten cold and dark. Groggily, she looked around and found herself guarded by two serpiente men. Their leader sat by a crackling fire, talking softly with another man, but Rose was too tired to try and listen.

Suddenly the leader stood and came to kneel beside her. She tensed, expecting the worst; instead, he watched her struggle against her bindings and laughed when she finally gave up. He met her red-silver, livid gaze coolly and edged closer to her. "Can't escape now, can you, princess?" he taunted, "You know, sprouts often grow most beautifully when their faces are turned toward the sun..." Rose turned away, feeling her chances of help slip beneath her fingers, as if the key to her heart was being pried from her fingers and her deepest secrets revealed. The leader then roughly gripped her chin forcing her to face him, wrenched off the gag and kissed her.

Rose struggled against her bonds, silently cursing as Ralon's tongue slid between her slightly parted lips. She kicked herself for even opening her mouth to curse and longed to torture him right now. Torture him to his death as he had done to Nyesh's father. This man—this snake had even openly admitted to the capture, but he had other men do his dirty work.

Ralon failed to notice Rose as she inched away from his touch, he wrapped his arms around her, his fingertips brushing her arms and shoulders as his mouth roughly caressed her neck and collarbone and clearly enjoying her helplessness as his hands explored her curvaceous, well-worked body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh walked outside in the snow and noticed the practice blade on the ground and the blood, which turned a light pink in the snow. He nearly panicked and his mind reeled with thoughts yet they all came to two conclusions: Rose was either dead or captured. He didn't wish for either, but still he worried. Rose _was_ a strong woman and he knew it, but he had a feeling he needed to do something—and fast.

But first things first, Namid and his father needed to know.


	36. Chapter 36: Gods be with you

Chapter 36 

Nyesh found _Sheeva Intre_'s camp a while later. Knees weak and out of breath, he sunk to his knees in the snow. As Elita and Alida helped him to a fallen log to sit, and passed a mug of steaming cider into his hands he whispered. "Rose…Rose is in trouble!"

Yrel nodded as Senka ushered Namid and Rakab to his side. Nyesh sighed and explained how he had seen the blood and the discarded practice sword on the snow. Yrel's frowned, Elita growled in frustration, Alida gasped and Senka nodded solemnly. Sheila put a hand on Namid's shoulder to steady her. Rak shook his head in annoyance.

Namid wiped streaming eyes, and swayed on her feet, sick to the stomach. "Not Rose." She murmured, face pale from shock.

Nyesh nodded, "It's true."

Rakab realized, in that moment, how much his son cared for Rose and how much she meant to him. "Come on, Nyesh. We need to talk."

The leader of _Sheeva Intre_ nodded to the others to take care of Namid and to form a plan while he spoke with his son. "Nyesh…" he sighed deeply, walking from the group. "I know you care about Rose but you…" Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued, "You know she will have to someday marry for Wyvern's Court."

Nyesh did not reply, instead he remained silent as his father explained the issue between him and Namid. Nyesh only nodded as his father finished and began walking back to the _Sheeva Intre_. "Father, if you loved her so much, why didn't you run away and marry her?"

Rak laughed bitterly, "I wish it were that simple. She was ten when I was driven out, Nyesh…I couldn't risk her life and besides she was the heir to the Lupine people."

Nyesh managed a grin as he nodded, "True. But you could have ran and _then_ a few years later, wed."

Rakab shook his head, "You and your crazy ideas."

Nyesh's frowned, jaw set, "Tonight, if I disappear, don't worry."

Rakab, knowing what he was going to do, stared at his son and ran a hand through his hair, "I can't let you do this."

"And why not?"

"Because you could get killed."

"Rose _will_ be killed." Nyesh faced his father and in his eyes was a desperation that Rakab had never seen before.

Rakab sighed heavily, "Gods be with you."


	37. Chapter 37: Rescue

**Chapter 37**

Rose tried to sleep that night, cold and sore in the snow. Her captor's had given her a piece of stale bread and water to drink but still her stomach growled in hunger. She felt nauseous as the pains in her stomach increased, and she gagged as her stomach churned. Leaning against the tree, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as the cramped muscles of her neck and back protested the slight movements. A breeze blew up and she shivered, her breath a plume of smoke in the air, _"Ylva…"_ She thought, _"Please help me be strong."_

Suddenly a figure appeared from the tent, "You may release the woman now."

Rose's head shot up and winced, _"Ralon…"_

The boa constrictor came from the tent and watched as Rose was untied from the bonds, wrists held tight by another thief. "Easy boys," Ralon smirked, "She's a rare delicacy, this one." He walked over to her, as her gag was removed, and traced a finger along her jawbone. His touch was oddly warm for a man so cold. "Yes…a rare delicacy indeed." The tone of his voice made Rose shiver, not from cold, but from fear.

Ralon chuckled softly, "Bring her to my tent for proper food and drink. She is after all a princess!" The prospect of proper food, made Rose almost want to follow the thief, but better judgment told her to stay in the cold. Ralon took her arm and led her to a large tent where a small table sat with a steaming roast, biscuits and a tankard of sweet wine. Her bonds were released and yet Rose did not bolt like a frightened deer. She instead stood, still as a statue.

"Come. Sit at my table, your Highness." His offer was dripping with gentlemanly sarcasm and Rose basked in the warmth of the tent for a few precious seconds before slowly making her way to sit at one end of the table.

Persistent hunger pains made Rose eat some of the roast and thirst made her drink some of the berry-flavored wine. She never once looked up to meet her enemy's gaze, yet he kept staring at her through his lashes. The food soon made her sleepy and yet ready to throw up: she had accepted to get herself into this situation and there was no way out now.

Silently, she stood and in a flash Ralon held a dagger to her throat, "I'm not letting you get away that easy, my little Rosie."

Her nerves stretched taut as he threw the dagger to the side and grasped her wrist, "I get my pleasure and you'll get your freedom…soon enough." Rose struggled in his grip and her breathing quickened in dread as her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

Ralon threw her on the bed and pinned her wrists to her sides. He nuzzled her neck and grazed the pale skin at her collarbone. Bending close to whisper in her ear, she tensed as he whispered, in a heated tone, "Soon enough, girl, soon enough."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh crept out of the tent, violet eyes scanning the fading horizon. Closing his eyes a moment, he took a deep breath of the winter air and shifted into the sleek form of a wolf, bounding off into the wood. Fear made his muscles hurry on and his chest construct with every breath, yet he knew he must find her.

Shifting back into human form, he turned around as the rustling of branches met his ears. "Nyesh?"

Even in the scant moonlight, Nyesh saw the porcelain-smooth skin, ebony hair and golden eyes that were the wyvern princess'. He stood there in the middle of the clearing and watched as she made her way to him, cheeks flushed, "I know where to find her." She said, her voice also carrying a hint of exhaustion.

Chu'si dragged him through the woods and Nyesh had a feeling that her motives were not good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wrists pinned behind her back, Rose whimpered as Ralon untied the laces of her shirt and his cool hands brushed the skin of her collarbone and breasts, a quiet moan escaping his lips, "So, the rumors of your beauty are true…"

Rose sucked in slow, ragged breaths as she trembled in fear, all strength gone. "Please…" she whispered. "Don't hurt me."

Ralon laughed, "You are wilted, little Rosie. Wilted like a flower." "But you're such a pretty one…"

Rose closed her eyes and bit her lip as the boa constrictor laughed at her weakness and raped her, Rose silently weeping in shame.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh wrenched his arm from Chu'si's grip and faced her, "You don't know do you?"

Chu'si averted her gaze, "Would that be a problem?"

Nyesh glared, "A great one, princess."

Chu'si's jaw dropped, "Why you—I come to help and this is the treatment you give me?" When the man didn't answer, she spun on her heel, "Fine then…rot here if you like."

Nyesh scowled and turned away, running in the direction of Ralon's camp.

Chu'si glanced back and grinned, "You're in for it now, boy." She murmured, disappearing into the shadows.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rakab woke with a start as someone shook his shoulder, Bialas stood over him, blue eyes worried. "Nyesh is gone, Rak."

Rak shot up, "What?"

"I said: Nyesh is gone." Bialas repeated.

"On his own?" Rakab hastily changed into a shirt and breeches and checked the sheaths at his side and in his boots as the viper nodded. "I thought he was going with someone…trust him to be foolish!" Stumbling from the tent, he looked around the camp and found Senka and Elita with her twin already searching.

"Branwyn, Ginger and Sheila have already gone ahead." Explained Bialas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyesh hid in the trees watching Ralon's camp with narrowed eyes. The camp was eerily silent, save for the shouted curses coming from one large tent. Nyesh recognized the voice and growled, "Ralon…"

Suddenly a woman was thrown from the tent. In the firelight, Nyesh could see a ripped blanket covering her from the cold as she sobbed, lying in the snow. Pale, bare skin shone in the dim moonlight, covered in bruises. The thief winced as Ralon raised a stick and clubbed her.

Ralon paused, stick still raised; "You are no better then a whore."

"Please Ralon," she begged, "What ever did I do to you?"

Before Ralon could beat her again, Nyesh charged in his panther shape and knocked him aside. He ducked as Ralon swung the stick and, unexpectantly, drove his knee into the soft flesh of his enemy's stomach.

Winded, Nyesh was pushed aside and Ralon stood, grinning. "You are weak. The both of you." Standing over Rose again, the princess flinched before the blow was delivered.

Suddenly, battle cries erupted around the camp and from the trees; a crow, two sparrows, and a raven flew to land in the snow. An emerald boa, a red rat snake, a jaguar, and a white viper slithered from the bushes with a black wolf in the lead. The members of _Sheeva Intre _had come.

Two of Ralon's followers drew knives and the other nine shifted into their Demi-forms engaging in a bloody battle. A newly found strength and rage grew, causing Nyesh to lash out, panther claws unsheathed. With a roar, Ralon stumbled back, clutching his face and Nyesh rolled out of the way as Ralon fell back inside his tent.

Nyesh quickly hurried over to Rose and cradled her in his arms, as she held onto him with trembling hands, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, gods Nyesh…" she whispered in-between sobs, "It was horrid..."

"Shh…Rose it's alright…" "I'll get you out of here." Nyesh wrapped the blanket securely around her and lifted her from the snow. Nyesh looked up from Rose to be met by the sharp, golden gaze of Chu'si.

"Well, well, well whom do have here?" Chu'si's voice dripped with undisguised mockery. "Hm, just as I expected…my cousin and her lover have…" she trailed off and a quiet laugh escaped smirking lips.

"Step aside." It was clearly an order.

But Chu'si did none of that sort. The wyvern princess instead just circled them, golden eyes watching the pair closely. "Couldn't wait could you, thief?" Another quiet laugh bubbled up, "You might be condemned to death…" Chu'si drew a dagger from her waist and, in a quick movement, cut a shallow line across Nyesh's cheek as Rose gasped.

"You drew blood from my lover, and so I draw blood from you." The wyvern princess then ran to Ralon's side as he emerged from the tent, face streaked with drying blood. "Tell mother…tell her I'll not be back for a while."

Nyesh didn't reply, instead stood and, at the shouted order of his father, began hurrying away with a shivering Rose in his arms. Suddenly he broke into a run and disappeared into the trees, back to Wyvern's Court. No one was in sight, so he took her inside, silently, quickly explaining to a guard who had stopped them and then let them pass.

Walking along the halls, the man brought Rose to her chambers and laid her in bed. Quickly kissing her cheek, he rushed to find a healer. The female healer later told him she had better rest and eat to get her strength back and other then that she was fine. When the healer left, he walked back into the room and sat by her bed.

Nyesh noticed that Rose had put on clean clothing and her face was shining with new tears that glinted in the candlelight. Taking her hand and squeezing it comfortingly, he whispered, "Tell me."

Rose faced him with tears in his eyes, "H-He raped me, Nyesh…"

Nyesh held her close as the tears continued to flow. "I'm sorry." He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry."

The princess took comfort in his presence and rested her head on his shoulder; drawing back suddenly she noticed the bandaged cut on his cheek. "It is I who should be sorry, dragging you out like that to rescue me," she whispered, "Though I'm glad you did."

"Don't thank me, love." He murmured, stroking her cheek with a thumb. "Just rest."

Rose lay back into the blankets, a deep sigh escaping her. "You'll be here won't you?"

Nyesh smiled, "I will."

"Good." Turning to face Nyesh, she took his hand in hers and closed her eyes sleep overtaking her.

"Goodnight Rose." Nyesh whispered, wondering if _Sheeva Intre_ had been able to end the fight and gotten back safe and sound.

He saw her smile in her sleep.


	38. Chapter 38: Distance

Chapter 38 

Namid knocked on Rose's door and the young woman answered, looking pleased. "Hello, Mother." She whispered, opening the door wider so that she could enter.

Silently, Namid walked inside, jade green skirt whispering as she walked, and head held high. Rose silently envied her mother for the ability to appear poised and untroubled. "I've been meaning to ask something of you, Rose."

The princess looked up from sorting notes and was surprised by the look of brief sadness in her eyes. "Why so sad, Mother?"

"I have been thinking about this a while and I wondered if you would like to be escorted by Nyesh."

Rose beamed, "I'd be honored."

Namid sighed, almost tiredly, "I was worried about you when you had gotten captured…but I am glad that Rakab and Nyesh got you back safely. " Namid replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, folding trembling hands neatly on her lap. "And I'm not surprised Ralon was behind it!" "He's hated the wolves for many years now, yet hasn't had the stomach to attack the Lupine clan, to my relief." Namid gazed at her daughter who sat drying her recently washed hair, "Here," Namid laughed and stood, taking the towel and began drying Rose's hair.

"Why hasn't Rakab come back to the Court?" Rose asked, fumbling with the cuff of her sleeve.

Namid, startled at the question, sighed softly, "I-I don't know why, Rose…Perhaps he thinks that, if he stays away for a while, things will be better."

Rose stared down at her feet, covered with red silk slippers. "Or maybe he thinks you don't want to see him anymore…"

Namid put the towel on the bed, and picked up a brush. "No," she began brushing out Rose's hair, "I do. I really do want to see him again."

"Why not invite him to the Midwinter ball tonight, then?" Rose suggested, hopeful.

Namid sighed tiredly, "Oh, that would be a wonderful dream, Rose, but alas I cannot reach him by tonight. I don't even think he'll accept."

"Just try it." Rose whispered, hoping to bring some of that hidden determination from her mother. But Namid just shook her head, "It wouldn't be wise, dear."

Rose scoffed, "Wise?" "Since when is inviting someone to a ball, not wise?"

Namid licked her dry lips, and sighed, "Is there any way you may accept my choices?"

The younger woman stared at her slippers again, "I just want everyone to be happy." She whispered. Gazing in the mirror, she noticed that her mother's gown was form fitting and her hair neatly settled atop her head. Her mother's face was as beautiful and blank as porcelain although Rose knew a battle of emotion raged beneath those eyes. _"The image of a queen."_ the young princess thought.

"Well happiness cannot be granted without a price." Namid murmured, her face blank as Rose quietly walked to the door. "I know." The princess nodded, and smiled slightly, "I'm going to find Nyesh."

Namid nodded slowly and Rose walked out the door, and down the halls her modest red silk gown bright against her fair skin, and shining slightly in the light of candles.

Salem stood in the door, magnificent in deep violet trimmed in silver. "Namid?" his garnet eyes yielding no emotion.

Namid turned to her mate and stood, "She's become so distant, Salem."

"As have we to her." Salem replied, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "We must let her go sometime."

Leaning close to his chest she wrinkled her nose at the brief, yet heavy, scent of a woman's perfume reached her nose amongst his regular fresh scent. Ignoring it, she welcomed the warmth in his embrace. "Let us enjoy the evening while it lasts." He murmured, kissing her cheek and walking with her to the ballroom.

Namid nodded, an empty smile gracing her features. "Lets."

Yet a nagging thought lingered in her mind: Salem hadn't been with her the past few nights, saying he'd been 'out' seeing how things were in the Court while Oliza oversaw to her other duties, yet why did she smell a woman's perfume on him?

Had he betrayed her as she had him with Rak?


	39. Chapter 39: Silence is Saddening Bliss

**Chapter 39**

**_A/N: Thanks SO much to DreamlndxFantasy again, for the help! I wouldn't have gotten this far (at all) without her suggestions!_**

Eyes staring blankly at the floor, Rose looked down watching her red slippers take one step at a time. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left. Right. It was a constant rhythm, almost like the throb of a drum and she sighed softly, remembering how easy it was to just lose oneself in music. Her thoughts gave her no rest, constantly nagging her about her duties and she stubbornly shoved them to the back of her mind.

Suddenly, her eyes blurred and the crimson silk she wore reminded her vividly of spilled blood. _Her_ blood. Images flashed before her eyes...not only images, but sensations as well.

"_Pain_," she thought. She could feel Ralon over her again, hear his heavy breathing, smell his sweat, and taste his tongue on hers. The phantom pain of his raping her made her double over in the hallway, and she cried out softly, breath hitched as the pain worsened. Black spots danced in her vision; in the spasms of pain she had forgotten to breathe. "Help me," she moaned her voice barely a breath. She shook her head violently and dragged air into her lungs as she leaned back against the cold wall, welcoming its solidness and the feel of it against her sweating skin.

She wanted to cry. She wanted Nyesh to hold her, to tell her she was safe. This wasn't the first time she'd had flashbacks of that night, a week ago, but this had been the worst by far. But instead of finding Nyesh like she'd intended, like she needed to, she fled down the hallway, back to her rooms.

Once inside the safety of her chamber, Rose let out a long, fear-filled sigh. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. _"Just shut the door."_ She shut it softly and carefully and began swiftly untying the laces at the back of her gown.

She stripped herself of the despised red silk; it didn't matter how beautiful she'd looked in it moments before. Instead, she pulled on a simple cotton gown, white, with no embroideries. White was pure. Something she would never be, nor deserve to wear again. But it made her feel safe to lose herself in the soft cloth.

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, and stared into the dying fire, involuntarily shivering. Missing the ball she'd put so much effort into preparing for, seemed unimportant now-- useless even. She could only concentrate on her fear; even seeing Nyesh now wouldn't calm her.

As if her thought had summoned him, Nyesh's voice and a knock on the door called Rose's attention to the room's entrance. She watched with the gaze of someone much wiser, much more exhausted, than the girl she'd been as the door swung open to admit Nyesh. He looked stunning in a deep blue tunic, white shirt and brown boots, but Rose had no eyes for that. She stared blankly at her friend, at the young man she loved, and said nothing, the silence soon turning to tension.

Nyesh closed the door softly behind him. "Rose," he began his voice soft. "What's wrong?"

He was concerned, she knew, but still Rose couldn't find her voice. Neither did she feel the need to speak. For if she uttered a sound or moved an inch, she knew the thoughts, the fear, the pain, would return, flooding her until she wouldn't be able to speak at all. Rose only shook her head and stiffened when Nyesh sat on her bed and pulled her into his warm embrace. "Rose, what happened? Why aren't you dressed for the ball?"

Man and woman stood in the room, a comfortable silence hovering over them. Finally, Nyesh swallowed and spoke up, "I understand completely what this is about now...I don't want you to hurt anymore." His voice was strained, as if he were holding something back. "I want you to heal; I want you to be happy…I-I just want the best for you." A few tears fell down Nyesh's cheek and he hastily wiped them away with the back of his hand, "I'm so sorry for letting that happen to you...it should have never occured in the first place..."

When she didn't answer yet again, but instead took his hand, eyes softening, Nyesh fell silent. He knew that sometimes, words weren't appropriate, nor enough and only presence was needed. Now was such a time.


	40. Chapter 40: Be Strong

**Chapter 40**

After another few minutes, Rose sighed and got up from her position on the bed. Nyesh stared at her, his violet eyes curious as Rose looked at herself in the mirror. "My mother will be expecting me." She murmured.

"Well you've changed your mind." Nyesh said, going to stand beside her. Their reflections stared back at them and Rose sighed, almost tiredly, "I already promised." Rose turned away from the mirror, gazing down at her unshod feet. "Impure. Because of him I am soiled."

Nyesh touched her arm lightly; "Just because he raped you, doesn't make you impure—" But Rose cut him off: "It does, Nyesh. When a woman loses her virginity unwillingly…she is unclean. For when you're married, the woman must first be a virgin."

Nyesh shook his head, "_He_ raped you! You had no choice but to follow his control or else you would have died."

"I would have died anyway. He beat me and, from that, I know I wouldn't have lived…" Rose replied, her voice flat, "Yet sometimes, Nyesh…" she paused, suddenly meeting his gaze with an empty stare. "I wish I hadn't lived."

Nyesh couldn't believe what had happened to Rose. She seemed so different from the one he knew, colder and changed. Something that night, had taught her to learn that life wasn't all fun and games. It was heartless, even. Something that night, told her duty fell before your heart.

"Rose…" his voice was quiet and, for a moment, Nyesh thought she hadn't heard him. "I know I can't imagine what happened to you, but…I know I can at least do something, but suicide won't change a thing."

Rose faced him, her face as blank as an unwritten book. "I'm scared and I'm confused. There, now that I've explained to you in full," She took his sleeve and dragged him to the door. "Could you please just leave me in peace?" the princess lightly pushed him out the open door and she closed it, leaning against it, hand covering her face, sucking in slow, deep breaths.

Wetness on her cheeks caused her to straighten herself and turn from the door. Wiping it away with a hand, she walked over to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard and sat down, ignoring the cold breeze that picked up. She noticed the white marble statue of the wyvern and growled: It reminded her too much of Chu'si and of her betrayal. Turning away, she shivered and turned her head to the stars. It was a cloudless night and the stars shone bright against the black sky. "I'm not sure what I should do…" She bowed her head and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and hurrying out, and down the halls, to the forest outside.

Although it was a cold night, Rose found the chill to be comforting. Walking around the great trees, Rose shifted into her silver wolf Demi-form and ran, chasing shadow and light as if it were prey. Barking and yipping, she skidded to a stop in the snow when she saw a strange placement of prints in the snow: Prints turning from handprints to those of a wolf.

Sniffing them, her sensitive nose picked up the spicy scent of pine, and of deerskin. Somewhere, hidden deep in her mind, she knew the scent; it filled her mind with peace and the thought of freedom. One name came to her mind: "Ylva?"

A white wolf came from the shadows and Rose noticed familiar blue-gray eyes. Swathed in the moon's light the wolf studied Rose with curious eyes and nodded. The she-wolf's body rippled, like a pond's disturbed surface, and soon the Lupine goddess of the hunt and the first Alphess, appeared before her. "I know your feelings, but it was not a wise thing you did, turning Nyesh away."

"I was confused…I didn't want to hurt him more then he already was." Rose whispered, suddenly feeling guilty.

Ylva nodded, regally, "I understand." "You should understand, my cub, you cannot live in shame forever. Someday you're going to have to step up and claim what is rightfully yours. If Chu'si refuses the throne, then _you_ must be crowned."

Rose nodded, "But what of the Lupine's heir?"

"Rakab shall serve as one possibility for now…" Ylva replied, taking Rose's hand and turning it, palm side up. Rose felt a cool object in her hand and gazed at it: A blue stone, etched with the words: "_Be strong._"

"It is to give you strength of mind when physical might is not enough." Ylva explained, closing Rose's fingers over the stone.

"Thank you." Rose murmured, her voice soft. "When will I heal, Ylva?"

The goddess blinked, "Your trauma will forever be with you, yet you will heal, it is for time to decide when. Hold your Nyesh close to you, for Ralon's next ambush is close in coming and, I fear he has planned something far worse then kidnapping, rape or insult…"

Rose's eyes widened, "What is it?"

Ylva turned away, her lips pursed together, "You truly wish to know the gruesome detail, child?"

Rose considered this and stuck out her chin proudly, "If you will tell me."

"It may hurt to know." Ylva told her. When Rose didn't flinch she went on. "Consider yourself warned then…"

Rose paled as the goddess of the hunt sighed wearily and replied in barely a whisper, "Murder, child. Pure, bloody murder…"


	41. Chapter 41: Unexpected Loss

**Chapter 41**

Rose hurried back to the Court as the sky began to cloud over. Thoughts swam in relentlessness in her mind. She couldn't believe she had actually wanted to know what Ralon was planning—what Chu'si had gotten herself into. It was madness, pure madness not even _Ecl _could muster.

She fell to her knees and bowed her head, "It was I who started this and I who shall finish it. If Ralon plans to kill me…" Rose lifted her head to stare at the great and beautiful Wyvern's Court that stood before her. Standing again, the princess looked back and squeezed the blue stone in her hand. "I'll let him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namid searched for her daughter's face among the crowd. It wasn't like her to back down on a promise, but perhaps something had come up? Perhaps she was just running a little late?

Shrugging the thoughts off, she walked though the ballroom, talking with people and sharing the latest news. Finally, she sat down on a chair and sighed, the soft music floated though the air, punctured by chatter and laughter. The air was peaceful in its own accord and Namid was content to stay and listen.

Spotting Salem speaking with Nassin, she knew he wasn't very comfortable with Rose's absence as she was, but he seemed to not mind for the time being. Candlelight danced on Salem's face and Namid grinned. In the summer, she would be able to dance the Namir-da with her mate and, while she knew most of the moves from the Shadow Dancers, the Lupine dancers from her tribe, she had better arrange something with Aisha.

Poking absently at the food on her plate, she smiled. Life was so down-to-earth with the Lupine and the ways of the Court were both untamed and practical. It felt so _right_ living here, amongst two very different cultures. Her body felt so balanced and she felt as if she had known these people her whole life.

Suddenly, Nassin raised his glass, his brown eyes shining with pleasure as Oliza stood beside him. "A toast" he began. Everyone held a glass by this time and others were refilling them. The wyvern nodded, continuing, "To Midwinter luck and the years to come."

Voices chorused around the room and glasses were raised. Namid smiled and took Salem's arm. "Want to dance?" she asked, setting down her glass.

Salem chuckled, "You sound giddy. Is it the atmosphere or the fact that what you just drank was alcoholic?"

"Both, I suppose." She replied as Salem whirled her across the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose knocked on the door to Nyesh's rooms and sighed as she got no answer. "Nyesh." She called. Hearing scuffling she bowed her head as the door opened. Nyesh stepped back to let her enter. "So you have really changed your mind, then?" he asked. Rose nodded, entering, and took the pins from her hair, letting it, fall loose down her back. "You knew I would."

Falling into the bed sheets, she laughed and Nyesh grinned as he sat on the edge, looking down at her, his ears ringing with the sweet sound of her laughter. Silently, he smoothed the hair from her face and bent down, "You know what?" he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and saw what she wished to give to him: Herself.

She wanted to, yet what would the Court say? What would her parents say?

Nyesh grinned and brought her out of her thoughts, "I love you."

She kissed his lips softly, "Isn't it obvious?"

Nyesh cupped her cheek in his hand, and kissed her so deeply, she though her heart were fit to explode. It pounded hard under her breast and, when they broke apart, both gasping softly for air, she felt herself wanting more. Yet she refused the feeling and pushed it away. When she sat up, she knew he felt the same for in his eyes was an emotion she knew too well.

Passion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Salem with Namid and Nassin with Oliza twirled on the floor, oblivious to the others around them, enjoying the simplicity of the moment, of the holiday. Namid grinned and wished she could sing to Ylva for the wonder of the night, for the joy that Wyvern's Court brought her.

Suddenly a worried cry erupted from the crowd and it took Namid a moment to recognize the familiar voice…

Oliza.

Searching the crowd, she found the wyvern queen kneeling by Nassin. Oliza held his hand as he lay on the floor, his face pale and eyes emotionless. His voice was still strong as he tried to sit up. "I don't understand." He whispered, "The room spun and I…found myself like this."

A woman turned to the crowd, "Back up, back up. Give him some air." She ushered people who immediately began to move backward. Oliza gave her husband a thin smile, "Can you stand?"

The wyvern king's voice suddenly became distant, "My legs have gone numb, everything's blurring…"

Oliza held his hand; "Just…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say as Nassin lay back against Oliza's arm.

Namid couldn't hear her ears were ringing and her heart beating fast in her chest. She heard a few people gasp and draw back as someone cried, "Get a doctor! Somebody, quick!"

The she-wolf could hear only the silence and labored breathing…

And soon, that too, was silent.

Shoving through the crowd, she held back a gasp. Oliza held a limp body to her chest, her face a breaking mask of grief and rage. Her gown of golden silk contrasted with his tunic of bronze and Namid felt her own chest constrict in sorrow for the queen. Trying to hold back the tears, Oliza turned to the crowd, molten gold eyes questioning, "Who did this?"

Namid closed her eyes and longed to comfort her queen and friend. Drawing back to her world of meditation, she opened her eyes again and placed a hand on Oliza's shoulder.

"Who did this?" the queen repeated.

Murmurs rose among the crowd and Salem silenced them with a hand as Oliza stood. "No matter, this cannot be solved in one night…" Salem helped Oliza stand and Namid looked down to the closed eyes of the former king. Though pale, his face was still handsome, and filled with certain fatherly warmth.

Namid sighed tiredly. Who had done this?

Oliza was led away and Namid turned away as guards took care of the body. The wyvern queen stubbornly stormed off, fists clenched, leaving her escorts behind. Namid watched her take her wyvern form and soar off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose sat in her mother's room and watched as she retold the events, her usually composed face growing troubled. "Listen to me, Rose…" Namid stood in front of her daughter, "If he comes for you again…attack with all your might."

Rose gripped the blue stone that now rested on a chain, around her throat. "I will."

Namid nodded, and sat on the bed, facing her daughter. "Please…you're the Court's only heir now, with Chu'si's betrayal." Namid swallowed back tears. "All Oliza has now is you and Nyesh as the new Diente and Tuuli Thea."

"But Nyesh and I are—" Namid raised a hand.

"Half-blood, I know. Don't you _ever_ say you are deformed, my child." Namid whispered, "You still hold part of the Court's blood within you. Cobriana blood."

"What of Nyesh?" Rose murmured.

"He has proud wolf and panther blood and, if he were to become king—your king, then your child would be of two royal thrones. Lupine and Wyvern's Court…"

"His mother was a healer of the Pantheran tribe." Rose added. The child would then be of—Ylva bless!—_Three_ thrones…"

Namid chuckled, "Then you'd best be ready to bear three cubs, one for each throne."

Rose looked shocked, "Mother!"

Namid chuckled, "I'm sure you don't want children yet, dear." Rose shook her head, "Then I'm just calling attention to your options." Nodding briskly, Namid stood and sighed, "I'm glad you weren't there tonight, Rose. To witness that horror would be a year's full of nightmares… for the enemy's gaining on us."

Rose nodded; "Ralon…"Uttering his name made her muscles go tight, sent shivers down her spine and made her blood run like a river of ice in her veins.

In her bed that night, Rose lay, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Sitting up, she sighed as she heard a wyvern's screech of grief.

Whoever had the chance to slip something into the wyvern king's drink that night, was coming for the queen and her blood-kin.

Rose, with a sickening feeling, knew she was not safe here in Wyvern's Court. Climbing from her bed, she sighed and gripped the blue stone before lighting a few candles and walking to a trunk at the end of her bed. Opening the trunk, she held a candle above her head, searching.

Finally, she found what she was looking for: A plain dagger in a leather sheath. Strapping this to a belt, she fixed it around her waist. Clambering back into bed, she felt safe with the dagger pressing into her side, although she would probably feel sore in the morning.

But she knew she wouldn't be caught off guard, like the last time, if anyone came for her again.

With this thought, she fell asleep, feeling satisfied.


	42. Chapter 42: A Funeral

**Chapter 42**

That night the funerals took place. Certain doors hung black crepe on the frame to tell others they were in mourning. Salem volunteered to take over Wyvern's Court for a time but the queen insisted that she still do her responsibilities. Salem left it at that, knowing Oliza needed a distraction.

**_Chu'si's POV_**

I let the veil of black cover my face, salty tears making tracks down my cheeks. Gazing into the mirror at myself dressed in a black gown and veil, I sighed heavily: "Time to say goodbye…" The image of my father's brave face appeared in the mirror and I turned from the mirror, ashamed.

I made my way to the chapel, glancing at others who walked around me. My family. Sharing a glance with Rose, I bowed her head, hating the reserve in which she hid. What was she thinking right now?

Blending with the crowd, dressed in colors of black and gray, I noticed four men--two avian and two serpiente--entering, carrying one casket draped in black. Choking back a sob, I realized that I had done a terrible, terrible thing coming here.

They set the casket down and joined the crowd of mourners. I saw my father, serene and ashen with his arms crossed over his chest. I buried my head in my hands, unable to watch the funeral continue. I felt so lost, knowing I had to soon take the throne at the age of seventeen and I would carry a very heavy burden with it: Guilt.

A priest stepped forward, murmuring prayers and spreading incense over my father's body, the smoke of the sweet-smelling incense burned my nose. My mind was screaming and my heart weeping. I felt numb. Colors and sound blended in the haze of my tears, blending like the regret in my veins and the tears that were now being shed because of my actions.

I now stood to pray to the gods for the safe passage of my father, the lump in my throat choking me. I could almost hear my father's voice in my head: _"You are no more alone then you seem, my child. Keep your mother and cousin close for I must go."_

"No..." I whispered, "I'm sorry, father...I'm sorry." I felt my reserve begin to fall and I buried my head in my hands, wishing the body in the casket was my own. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Rose, a sympathetic look in her eyes...If only she knew who caused this.

The blessings were finished and the four men bent to pick up the casket, carrying it on their shoulders to the courtyard.

A large hole and gravestone lay in waiting for the casket. Here, the men took the burden and carefully lowered it into the ground and covered it. I saw the white moonlight wash the stone in an eerie light and gave the courtyard a sense of darkness. From here, I disappeared into the shadow, taking refuge in the darkness.

Taking wyvern form, my anger grew as I neared the wood where I knew Ralon was camped. He was probably warm in his bed by the fire that good-for-nothing, gods-cursed man! I was angry and I would get my answers, if it killed me.

Landing and taking human form, I stormed through the camp and found candlelight in a nearby tent. I forced myself to be calm, "Ralon?" I said all innocence.

He appeared just as I suspected and I walked over to him, swaying my hips seductively, and "I've been looking for you."

He smirked, "I heard about your father...such a tragic loss isn't it?" His eyes dulled in mockery and that's when I had it. He pulled me close and I pushed him away. "Stop it." I ordered.

Ralon raised his hand to cup my cheek and I slapped it away. "Stop it." I said again, stronger this time.

The boa constrictor grabbed my wrist, "You'll do well to respect your elders, girl." His grip was painfully tight and I struggled, eyes wide. Taking a knife from his belt with his other hand and cut my cheek. I winced as the warm blood dripped down into my mouth. Swallowing hard, I spat in his face, finally free from his grip as his let go.

"You killed my father!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "You killed him!"

"He was in my way of the throne. With him dead, your mother is powerless to stop me." He casually replied.

I ran at him, fists beating his chest and sobs choking me, "You killed him." I kept yelling at him, slapping him, raking my nails against his face. Gods! I was angry, why had he done this? I just wanted to gouge out his eyes and leave him to the maggots!

Enraged, he pinned me down and beat me as I whimpered and tried to stop him. "That'll teach ya to respect me." he cried, his eyes wild. I felt the pain that I had given him and regretted ever getting so angry. Gods, just stop this. Please I beg of you, you've hurt me enough...

Then he dragged me up by the collar and threw me aside. "Go. You sickened me enough, whore!"

Face bruised and bloody I scrambled away, not caring if I was cut by the branches or tripped by the stones.

I just needed to get away from him. Far away.


	43. Chapter 43: Refusing the Throne

**Chapter 43**

A knock sounded on the door, soft, but somehow still conveying the panic of the visitor. Rose looked into the fire as the knock sounded louder, more alarmed. "Come in," Rose called absently; slipping a ribbon back into the book she was reading to mark her page.

The door swung open to reveal Chu'si. The immediate contempt Rose felt in her throat promptly vanished when her cousin stumbled into the room, hardly able to stand. The light from the candles illuminated her face: Scratched and mottled with bruises, with obvious tear streaks making tracks in the dirt and blood on her face, Chu'si looked as if she were about to collapse. Rose gasped and jumped up, grabbing the wyvern's arm, leading her to the bed. "Gods, Chu'si!" she cried. "What happened!"

Chu'si sank onto the bed and let out a choked sob, covering her face with her hands. "Rose, I'm so sorry..." Her breaths were ragged, nearly hysterical. "I've been so horrible! I can't believe I ever _wanted_ him to hurt you..."

"Chu'si." Rose tilted her cousin's head up to look her in the eye. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Tell me what happened."

But the wyvern only shook her head. "I'm a traitor, Rose, and now I know it was wrong. Will anyone ever forgive me? Can _you_ forgive me?"

"Let's not talk about that right now," Rose whispered. She went to her washing stand and brought the water bowl and cloth to the bed, where she sat down and began to clean off Chu'si's face. "Why are you like this?" she asked, "And don't tell me you just fell down, I know it was more then that."

When the shadow crossed her cousin's face, Rose remembered that she hadn't taken her father's death well at all. Overcome with grief and perhaps savvy to information that the rest of the Court was still trying to discover, she had isolated herself from everyone else. But why so much anger? It was as if she had blamed herself, blamed everything she had done.

Then something clicked and Rose realized--"Oh, Gods. Did _Ralon_ do this to you?"

Chu'si turned her face away and Rose took the miserable silence as a yes. "No..." she breathed. The enemy of her mother and Nyesh's father was closer then ever.

The wyvern closed her eyes to stop more tears from leaking out. "He said he didn't mean to, that he had to k—-" She stopped, unable to utter the fact that Ralon had murdered her father. "I thought he actually _loved_ me," she rasped.

Rose put a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "When you love someone...they may not be all they seem. Ralon was that type of person."

Chu'si nodded slowly, "He was using me, just like I'd used _you_." She turned her golden gaze to Rose's. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

Even though Chu'si had wronged her beyond forgiveness, Rose sighed and accepted the apology in a whisper. She took her cousin's hands they were cold and trembling in her own. "How did Ralon hurt you?"

"It was my fault," Chu'si maintained stubbornly. "I went after him. I needed to know why—-But I was so _angry_. I yelled at him and we fought. Then I came to you." She wiped the wetness from her cheeks. "Rose, what do I do? Mother won't forgive me, I know it. I can no longer take the throne. But I wish I could do _something_...anything that would make our people stop despising me."

Rose sat beside her. "First of all, the whole Court doesn't know you were part of this. And my mother will certainly pardon you if she knows what has happened."

Chu'si shook her head, "Rose, stop it."

Rose was taken aback, "I'm only trying to help you."

"I know." Chu'si sighed, "That's why I'm going to tell my mother that I'm giving you Wyvern's Court's throne."

Rose stared at her, "You _can't_!" "It's your birthright!"

Chu'si squeezed her cousin's hands, "I am and that's final, and don't go changing my mind, Rose."


	44. Chapter 44: A Mother's Forgiveness

**Chapter 44**

**A/N: This chappie's kind of short but it fills in some things. The next may be longer, cuz the important chapter is coming soon! Probably in, like, 3 chapters.**

**Ideas are appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**- Notebook **

The next morning, Chu'si walked to her mother's chambers, head held high. She sighed, wondering of her mother's reaction, of the Court's reaction of her giving the throne to her cousin. They would wish to know why the child of the queen could not take up the throne and why she was refusing. Chu'si pursed her lips in a thin line and stuck out her chin stubbornly. She would tell her mother the news and, if the Court didn't accept it, then...what was she to do?

Wearing black silk slacks and a light cream shirt under a black tunic, Chu'si looked different from the lovely, carefree and stuck-up princess she had been: There was a colder air about her, a shadow darkening the fair skin and molten gold eyes.

Knocking on her mother's door, she was surprised when she entered. The room was a mess of ripped draperies and overturned objects. Oliza sat on the bed, trembling. Chu'si felt a deep stab of regret in her heart when her mother turned around. Oliza's black hair draped uncombed around her shoulders, her face wan, and her usually-sparkling gold eyes were dull with sorrow and puffy from crying.

"Mother..." The word came out a rasp. What had she done?

Oliza smiled thinly, "Come here." The queen reached out but Chu'si hesitated.

"I-I..." Chu'si sighed, "I know who murdered Father." Chu'si bowed her head, unable to see her mother's reaction.

"Who?" Oliza's gaze bore into her daughter and Chu'si sighed.

"It was Ralon who forced me to put the poison in his drink...I'm so sorry, Mother! I know I must give up the throne now, I—"

Oliza held her daughter to her chest, "Shh, it's alright, shh." Oliza stroked her daughter's hair, "You wouldn't have done it without someone telling you to and I _know_ you loved your father...Oh, Chu'si I love you too much to condemn you. You are going to be the Court's new queen, soon and even Nassin knew you didn't do it intentionally."

Chu'si shook her head, "I'd never."

Oliza nodded, "I know, love, I know."


	45. Chapter 45: Weakened By His Touch

**Chapter 45**

**A/N: So far all the songs in this fic, except one, has been by Evanescence. The song in this chapter is:** _Good Enough _**from the new album: **_The Open Door._

A year rushed by and Rose still wore gray in respect for Nassin, even if Chu'si stopped physically mourning her father's death. The wyvern princess had clearly moved on and yet still a shadow was cast over her face, of the pain she still held within. Now standing by her mother, she seemed a statue. Her face was a cold façade and her eyes a blank stare.

Rose noticed the change more then others and was almost heartbroken when she realized the truth: They were growing up. Rose, now seventeen, knew that the Wyvern's Court she lived in now was not the home of her childhood. Everything had changed: The regulations, the order, and especially her own freedom. As she had grown up, the expectations were higher, the rules stricter.

Nyesh, at least, hadn't changed. He had only grown more protective since her kidnapping. He clearly cared much for her and knew his limits. His love for her was still the one of a passion-struck man.

The princess looked forward to his frequent visits. As always, he asked how she was doing and stole a kiss or two before they would take a walk in the gardens. One particular night, however, was especially different from all the rest…

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
_

Hand in hand, Nyesh and Rose walked along the garden path. Roses and lilacs, violets and daisies were around them, their perfume lingering in the air. The sky was lit with a white moon and the air was warm. The night was perfect, unspoiled. Nyesh felt that, if he drew a breath, this perfect moment would shatter. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply, "Beautiful night isn't it?" he whispered.

Rose smiled, "It is."

"Or is it perhaps the fact that I'm with you?" Nyesh grinned and Rose ducked her head in embarrassment. As Nyesh let go of her hand and walked ahead, she briefly gazed at the moon before turning her gaze to him. _"He's doing it again."_ She thought, remembering how Nyesh had been glancing at her left hand, looking for a ring or some sort of symbol of allegiance. Looking at him now, in the moonlight, she hadn't really noticed how striking his face looked in the shadow. His eyes were darkened and seemed more…

Baffling. More mysterious…

The way he turned and cupped her cheek, the tingling sensation that seemed to radiate from his touch she welcomed. "Rose…" His voice was husky as his eyes traveled over her curvaceous body and firm beauty. She and he had changed, grown older in both mind and body, yet it hadn't changed anything about their love. They were still passionately, still simply, in love.

Slowly, Nyesh snaked a hand around her waist, holding her close, Rose rested her head on his chest and sighed. In this moment nothing mattered, nothing needed to be said. They knew only to gaze into each other's eyes and everything that needed to be done or said was in their gaze.

Rose turned to Nyesh, "It's been a year already?"

Nyesh nodded and kissed her cheek. "It has, my flower, it has."

"I thought it was dear, _deadly_ flower." She replied, mockingly.

He chuckled and ran his hands through her hair. She suddenly took him by the hand and dragged him back inside, a smile on her face.

"Come on!" she cried, laughing as Nyesh stumbled forward. Nyesh chased her back into the garden, and tackled her down, kissing her hard. Rose's breath caught in both surprise and excitement. Giddiness and desire flowed—spreading like a fire— through her veins as she willingly lost herself to a landslide of emotion…

Desires, dizziness, love…the memories. Sweet, sweet memories trapped in time.

Both came up gasping. "No, don't stop…" she whispered, feeling lightheaded.

He bent down and kissed her lips softly, a smile on his face, "We should stop before it gets too far."

Rose looked up to his face, the moonlight turning his deep violet eyes an alluring black. Rose imagined his eyes were the night sky, and the stars—the light of the moon—had come to dance. A grin spread across her face. Dancing among the stars, dancing in his gaze, burning within his eyes.

"No…you want this don't you?" Rose replied. "You're giving me that look again."

Nyesh chuckled and sighed, "Please, Rose," "You remember Ralon and what he did to you?"

Rose sat up and regarded him, "Yes…" she murmured, "But…this time, Nyesh…" "I'm ready."

Nyesh shook his head, "We shouldn't."

Rose covered her hand with his own, "What I meant was that I'm ready if you want to marry me, deformed or not."

"Then that makes the two of us deformed." He joked. "Are you really…?"

Rose laughed and pushed him down into the grass so that he fell on his back, "I love you, you dolt!" she replied, kissing him deeply.

She was swept into the heat of the moment that she failed to notice anything as Nyesh trailed kisses down her jawbone, and caressed her cheek with his hand, moving down to kiss her collarbone.

"Do you wish to?" he asked.

She could only nod.

Rose felt his lips upon hers, eyes glassy with passion. Felt his hands explore her body, the silk of her gown being pulled away, the chill of the night air pressing heavily upon her warm body…

She felt her heart beating fast in her chest, her lungs fit to burst. It was a frightening feeling, yet she welcomed the fear.

_Crave my heart, and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel_

She was in a trance. A memory. A fantasy…she didn't really know anymore. It all blurred into one thing, one blessed thing—a living dream. Beads of sweat fell into her eyes as the moon, the sky, Nyesh's face blurred into a pool of colors.

Dark, light, shadow, moonlight…into one.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel _

Good enough  
I feel good enough

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good  
and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?_

Rose slept that night in the Court, her mind still in a daze. Rose had never known such craze, such excitement, could be shown between them. She watched as a light rain fell outside her window and sighed. She knew her mother and father would be furious if she proved to be pregnant, but…a sense of pride swelled in her chest and she fell asleep feeling satisfied.

_So take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no_

The consequences of her decision would come when they came. For now, she knew sleep was all she needed.


	46. Chapter 46: Preparing for the Festival

**Chapter 46 **

The next few days were very busy as the serpiente people began preparing for the festival that would celebrate the coming of the new full moon. Normally, it was only the serpiente that celebrated with the dancing, but Aisha had convinced a few avian to join as well, so now both cultures celebrated. Dances were practiced, merchants and shopkeepers prepared many goods to sell and the avian and serpiente were actually open to each other. Rose thought it was a beautiful way to bring the two closer and a good way to spend a warm spring night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days passed in a blur and the night of the festivities came around. Many people were bustling around putting up the final decorations and putting on the final touches for the evening.

A maid helped Rose by filling a tub with warm water and placing soap, bottles of hair lotion, and towels nearby. Rose quickly undressed and lowered into the steaming tub, sighing as her tired muscles relaxed. She ducked under the water and wet her hair then rubbed the hair lotions into lather and rinsed, with the soap she cleaned the dirt from her skin and washed. Stepping from the tub, dripping wet, she grabbed a towel and dried herself, shivering in the chilly air.

The maid later helped her into silk, dark blue slacks which flowed to paler blue just below the knees, and a white silk shirt with long flowing sleeves, the hem trimmed with silver. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed and let the maid brush and braid a ribbon into her black hair.

Glancing one last time at herself, she turned as the maid answered the door. Nyesh stood in the frame looking handsome in black slacks, a deep blue tunic and cream shirt. A smile crept to his lips as he saw Rose rise from her seat by the window. "Have you ever been so dressed up like this?" he asked, walking to her and taking her hands.

Rose laughed quietly, "It's too much?"

"No, just...you look wonderful that's all." he replied, running a hand through his hair.

Rose sighed, rolling her eyes, "Here," she took a comb and fixed his disheveled hair.

"Thanks."

Rose only smiled at him.

"Shouldn't we be getting down to the marketplace?" Nyesh asked, holding out his arm. Rose took it and both walked down to the marketplace, where crowds of people were gathered.

Tonight, as well as the regular dances, the Namir-da was supposed to be preformed. Originally, Oliza was supposed to dance it tonight with Nassin, but since his death she had refused. Salem had volunteered to dance it with Namid, as a replacement and Oliza had arranged Aisha to teach Namid.

The Namir-da danced tonight would also include some of the Lupine movements, so many were anxious to see the culture of the Lupine...

Rose knew it was going to be a special night.


	47. Chapter 47: The Namir da

Chapter 47 

The sight of food and other goods surrounded Rose. It was so bright with color; smell and sound that she thought her heart would burst from so much excitement—it felt like a dream.

. People were laughing and having fun, whilst storytellers told their tales and entertainers amused the crowd. Torches provided light and ribbons blew in the soft breeze. The sky was cloudless and the stars and full moon shone bright, a tribute to this night.

Rose knew her mother and father were to dance the Namir-da tonight and she smiled, knowing her mother was finally able to reveal what she loved most, what she lived for in the Lupine tribe: Dance.

As she and Nyesh walked to the dais, the dancers positioning themselves for the opening, Rose knew her parents would come soon. Suddenly, without warning, the bonfire flared with a blue burst of flame, caused by some sort of powder, and the drums began a slow, seductive beat while the four serpiente dancers moved like liquid honey across the dais, their bodies speaking of lust and love. As beautiful as fire against an evening sky, they portrayed a great display.

The drums suddenly quickened to a thundering beat and a flute spun a web of mystery and wonder. Bright colors of silk spun before the eyes of the crowd: deep blue, emerald green, garnet of the cobra, and gold of the hawk, leapt upon the dais, proclaiming mercy and cunning. As the singing of the dancers wove with the moves, swaying and leaping, the words seemed to come from within the fire that pulsed with the drums, with a heartbeat of life, and gave the scene a haunting aura while the flutes gave the stroke of a touch upon the scenes. The words of the singers spoke of passion...

_You speak of love_

_You speak in rhyme_

_You speak to me like a dance_

_Soft, seductive, and free_

Rose had never seen such beauty in a performance as she saw now. It was spellbinding to watch, the moves like water.

Suddenly a wolf's howl broke the silence and, from the shadows, stepped another dancer in a dancer's outfit of a bronze skirt and earthen green shirt. The dancer, Namid, bowed her head and crossed her hands at the wrist and placed them over her chest, the Lupine symbol of prayer. Then she began to sing, soft and almost mournful:

_The world makes me want to weep_

_Cry out to the gods that shaped the land_

_To mourn to those we have lost, but my tears remain unshed_

_My love for you cries tears of joy, for it is you who bring it_

_And I reveal the tears in my eyes for I cannot hold them back._

The dancer then spread out her arms and stood in silence as the serpiente dancers moved around her, chanting verses in Ha'shmla. As another figure came from the shadows, the chanting stopped. The second figure, Salem, dressed in vibrant gold and green, took one of Namid's hands and spun her to face him.

The serpiente dancers picked up the song as Namid and Salem moved with the drum's beat, their eyes clearly focused on the many steps of the Namir-da as great blue flames roared up to the sky at random intervals.

_Sweetly, swiftly we dance together_

_Deftly we step to this beat, shaping our desire_

_To meet the sway, to meet the flutes trilling notes_

_Dancing here gives us the freedom we wish_

Suddenly the drums stilled and Namid stepped to the front of the dais, raising her head to the sky.

_The wolf's song sings, strong, free yet mournful_

_The wolf's dance is seductive, _

_Blessing the land for fertility_

_Blessing the moon for refuge_

_Blessing the world for its knowledge_

_To which cannot be fathomed_

_I know you wonder as we wonder_

_To what, to whom, is your purpose?_

_Take me to your sweet domain_

_Let me run free, don't hold me back_

_Let me sing, sing for freedom, for peace_

_For love…_

Namid, as Salem held her close, froze like this and the serpiente dancers then kneeled, chanting softly and letting the music slowly fade away.

For a few stunned moments, the crowd stood, unable to process the beauty of this performance. Then slowly the crowd cheered and let out joyful cries. The dancers all bowed and retreated to a tent to change.

Rose grinned and nudged Nyesh who stood in bewildered silence. "That's the Namir-da for you." She laughed.

"Wow. If that's only once a year, imagine next year's." Nyesh replied.

"That's Chu'si's turn, if she chooses a mate." Rose replied.

"Then," Nyesh snaked an arm around her waist, "it'll be our turn."

Rose blushed and turned away. Nyesh only took her chin and turned her face to his, kissing her lips softly, "It _is_ true, you know."

Rose only giggled.


	48. Chapter 48: Sacrifice of Love, for Love

Chapter 48 

After Namid had changed into her new clothes, she caught Salem kissing a woman and smelt the heavy perfume again. Vexed, she quietly walked over to Salem and pulled—wrenched him away. In a heated whisper, she demanded to know was going on. "What in Ylva's sake were you doing?" she asked.

Salem, realizing what Namid must've thought, placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It is how the serpiente act, they aren't reserved as avians, and willingly will kiss each other in public, as a friendly way of expressing gratitude or greeting each other."

Namid grudgingly accepted the answer, he knew more about the serpiente then her, despite her thirty-two years of living at the Court, and knew the serpiente were more open with showing gratitude or appreciation so who was she to judge?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, after the Namir-da, Rose retired to her rooms. Nyesh had promised to meet her tomorrow and Namid and Salem had also planned to get some sleep that night.

Changing quickly into a white nightgown, and climbing into bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late into that night, Ralon shifted back to human form, grinning as he stalked through the room intent on finding his prey. Ralon had carefully planned this out, with the other thieves and knew that, if he or any of them failed, it was a death sentence.

Stormy-blue eyes flickered with a vengeance in the pitch-black room, illuminated by soft moonlight as he quickly flicked out a knife, thick with a poison that was able to kill both serpiente and wolf. Somehow, he had mixed the falcon's poison with a concoction of his own and the poison had become twice as deadly. In a small vial, tucked in his boot, was the antidote, lest he accidentally stabbed himself.

The man's eyes came upon a bedroom. Ralon froze as someone was awoken and he quickly shifted into boa constrictor form, hiding in the shadows, waiting.

He watched as a woman got up from a bed, presumably unable to sleep, and softly sang to herself as she lit a few candles and went to her balcony, gazing at the stars. "Are you out there somewhere, Nyesh?" "Waiting for the dawn?" Smiling, she turned around and gasped, as Ralon lunged from the shadow. Rose froze in terror. "Ralon!" she whispered, half-shifting her body to her form of a wolf-cobra.

Ralon smirked, "So we meet again, little Rosie."

The woman growled deep in her throat and Ralon stepped back as Rose stepped forward, snake fangs bared. Ralon sneered and lunged at Rose, who lay in her human form, on the ground. Covering her mouth and pressing the knife to her throat, his chest tight with anger, "Don't you scream, or it's your life you'll be payin' with." He practically growled.

The young woman struggled in the man's grip, her heart pounding as Ralon uncovered her mouth and took her by the neck, cutting off her air. As she writhed in panic, clawing at her throat, desperate for air, Ralon held her over the balcony's edge. "You see your kingdom in peace, girl…" "That peace won't be for long, you can be sure that they will not accept your mother as queen or _you_ as her heir. Go back to your land, savage."

Rose glared; her eyes gaining a pinkish shade in the candlelight as she gasped, eyes wide and face pale. Ralon threw her to the floor, laughing as he raised the knife to stab her in the chest.

Gasping, Rose tried to crawl away, "No, please!" she begged, "I'm innocent, I have done nothing!"

Ralon scoffed, "You are a pathetic excuse for a princess. Deformed just like your wyvern queen!"

Rose scowled and spat at his feet, "No one calls Oliza deformed!"

"Enough." The man ordered, gagging and tying her up with strips of cloth. He bent down and ran a finger up and down her exposed neck as she whimpered in fright, remembering the night when he had raped her. "Beautiful and fierce—just how I like my women."

As he stood, he was shoved aside by a black blur. A rough cry rang in the air, it had sounded like the scream of a panther. Rose saw, in the candlelight, the figure of a man and her heart skipped a beat.

Nyesh.

The panther had a tight hold on the thief's shirt, holding held a knife to Ralon's throat. "Don't you dare touch her, traitor," he growled. "Leave now, or I'll slit your throat!"

Ralon's eyes danced in mockery, "Really, boy?" "Do you really have the guts to kill a man, much less your father's partner?"

"You have no part in _Sheeva Intre_!" Nyesh replied, "You betrayed them."

The boa constrictor looked at his _Mana_'s son with mock-hurt. "Did I now?" The thief then gripped Nyesh's shoulders, pinning them to his sides, and both fought to escape the other. Suddenly, as Ralon held Nyesh over the edge of the balcony, Nyesh somehow shifted into his panther form and, as Ralon dropped Nyesh over the edge, the boy dragged his enemy with him.

There was a scream and a sickening crunch as both fell, unable to shift, to the ground below. Rose struggled with her bonds and, as the weak cloth loosened, she reached up and ripped off the gag, scrambling to the balcony. But all she saw was a mess of limbs and slowly forming pool of red. Tears burned in her eyes as she thought of Nyesh…

Hurrying down the stairs, almost two at a time, down to the main floor of the Court, she felt her fury grow and her tears blind her as she dodged anyone in her way. Shaking, she ran to Nyesh's side, nightdress ripped in some places from tripping past people in the halls and now caked in a thin layer of blood as she collapsed in the grass, trying to dislodge Nyesh from the mass of twisted limbs Ralon had become.

Nyesh had shifted back into his human form as he fell, she could tell but it had done no good: His left arm was broken, and his left leg was twisted in an odd way that sent bile rising in Rose's throat. Blood pulsed from long cut on his temple and smeared now on her nightdress and black and blue bruises mottled his back. Rose, beyond tears now, held the unconscious Nyesh to her chest, mindful of his injuries.

The princess jumped when Ralon stirred, grunting in pain. Her face paled when she realized the 'mass of twisted limbs' had not been Ralon, but Nyesh all along. As Ralon opened his eyes and grinned, Rose tried to drag Nyesh away but, with the state he was in, she could only move an inch or two without hurting him further. She watched in horror as the man stood and, with shaking hands, raised the poisoned knife to kill her.

Suddenly, a black wolf crept from the shadows, and its form rippled to that of a man, dagger sheaths at his sides. "Step back, Ralon!" He ordered.

Salem and Namid hurried over to them, faces clearly worried. When Namid saw Rose, unharmed and Nyesh's state she gasped and kneeled to her daughter's side.

"Rakab stop," Namid whispered, turning to her friend. Her face was fixed with concern, tears at the corners of her eyes. "Please. Just don't do this…"

"Don't worry," he glared at Ralon, "I know what I'm doing."

Rakab drew a dagger and snarled a challenge as the boa constrictor narrowed his eyes and raised the knife to stab the wolf. Rakab dodged as Ralon cut through air, stumbling around to face Rak, screaming his rage as he fought. Battle cries cut through the air and the heavy breathing of the men could be heard as Rakab focused on avoiding the poisoned blade.

Namid felt defenseless as Salem held her, watching Rakab and Ralon circle each other, eyes locked upon the foe. Ralon stabbed but missed as Rak dodged and attacked. Ralon hissed and quickly swerved to swipe at Rakab's side, but he moved just in time to miss the second swipe and stabbed at Ralon's shoulder, making a deep wound in the flesh of the boa's arm. It was like some sort of dance, a dance of death.

Ralon hooked a leg around Rak's and Rakab stumbled backwards as Ralon slammed his fist upon Rakab's mouth, the force of the impact sending the wolf falling on his back, staring up at the knife that the betrayer held in his hand, thick with a poison that would give him a slow, painful death.

Namid struggled from Salem's grip and threw herself upon Rakab. Green-silver met violet and—knowing what she was about to do— Rakab's eyes darkened. They seem to say to her: _"Stop this. Don't do this for me…"_ Namid gazed deeply into his eyes, realizing fully now, how they seemed to reveal his feelings…

Namid placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry." She whispered, voice barely audible.

She heard Ralon laugh harshly, and Rose's cry of shock and sorrow. The knife glinted in the light of a single candle and Rose buried her head in her father's tunic, as he bent to comfort her, wincing as Namid cried out, the knife tearing into the thin cloth of her robe and nightdress, lodging its blade into the flesh between her shoulder blade and back, sending a stinging pain though her veins and she knew instantly the poison had been injected. It didn't matter now: She had saved his life in exchange for her own.

Out of anger, Salem then stood and lunged forward, and Ralon was caught by surprise as the cobra grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall, shape shifting into his Demi-form. Wide-eyed, Ralon swallowed hard as a dagger flew through the air with a hiss and caught his sleeve, leaving a shallow cut along his arm. His face grew pale as the members of _Sheeva Intre_ ran to them, "We came as quickly as we could…" Elita explained, trailing off when she saw her leader on the ground, holding Namid and blood staining the ground.

The members took over and Salem left them to deal with the betrayer. Senka, in jaguar form, pinned Ralon to the ground and the others surrounded him, weapons unsheathed, determined to protect their _Mana_ and the prince of Wyvern's Court. Sheila went to Rakab's side and Alida, Elita and Ginger went to gather guards to properly deal with Ralon.

Sheila swallowed tears as she smoothed the hair from Namid's face, _"Nasa'teh'ra"_

"_Don't move, child." _

Namid gasped as her vision swam distorting sounds and colors. Rakab sat up, holding his lover, and letting tears fall down his cheeks as Salem kneeled with him, on the other side of Namid, turning first to the avian guards that had gathered with the sparrow twins and the red rat snake, "Treason." Was all he said, before the guards carried Ralon off to face his fate: Execution.

Namid opened her eyes and smiled at the familiar sights, as Rak held her. "I'm sorry." She said again gasping and fighting back cries of pain.

"Don't be." Was Salem's reply.

"It wasn't your fault." Rakab shook his head.

"_La'pt'le'miss'la'lalintoth."_ Alida spoke in Ha'shmla yet Namid knew what she meant, and that she spoke for the whole group._ "We will miss you, my friend."_

Namid, with tears in her own eyes, lifted her hand to brush Rakab's cheek, "_Heasha'la 'las-cincanon… la'le-huer'for gen'as 'la-divi…La'toth'gen_"

"_Remember me every night… I will shine for you, as your star…I love you."_

She took Salem's hand, "_Have'keyi'for''la-nese_"

"_Have hope for your life."_

She turned to Rose and smiled, _"La'toth'gen'Habre…"_

"_I love you, Rose."_

For a few moments, Namid struggled to hang onto life, but the poison soon took effect. Namid smiled ruefully, "I shall dance among the stars…" she murmured as her vision darkened. The group watched, helpless, as the life bled from her eyes, her arm dropped to her side and her grip on Salem's hand slackened. Her labored breathing halted, and she soon lay limp in Rakab's arms, eyes glazed over and skin as pale and cold as moonshine but a smile remaining on her lips.

"Namid…" Rak looked away, fresh tears on his cheeks, and choked back sobs, as he looked back, his hands stroking her silky hair and tracing the oh-so familiar features of her face.

The members of _Sheeva Intre_ gathered near their _Mana_ and whispered their own prayers of peace and rest and Salem noticed how much the group had loved Namid. How much trust, love and friendship they gave to their leader who was even of a different type of shape shifter then the majority of them. They were loyal friends that much was clear.

Salem sighed as _Sheeva Intre_ went to tend to Nyesh. "She was a dear friend to you?" he asked, adressing Rakab.

"More then a friend…" Rakab whispered, remembering the frequent kisses they had shared, years ago before Namid was wed to Salem.

"Are you staying here at Wyvern's Court?" Rose asked, wiping away stray tears with a hand and touching Rak's arm, glancing at Sheila who winced as she inspected Nyesh's bruises.

"Thank you but no, I've business elsewhere." Rak answered, "Sheila will you take Nyesh inside?" he turned to the emerald boa and she nodded, quietly instructing the others.

"You and your people are welcome here, anytime, as long as Oliza knows." Salem nodded. "What will you do now?"

"Go home to the Lupine and reclaim a place there." Rakab replied, "But first..." He paused and took a deep breath. "take Namid back home."

"Rose and I will come with you then," Salem replied, "To bid her off to the gods."

_**A/N: There's a part 2 of this chappie coming soon!**_

**- Notebook**


	49. Chapter 49: Execution and Nyesh's Fate

Chapter 49 

**A/N: Nyesh's last name, given by the ruler of the Pantheran tribe, is** **_Halthor. _**

**And after this chapter, it will continue on with Rakab and _Sheeva Intre_. This is just a filler chappie!! **

The next morning, avian guards forced Ralon along to the throne room where Oliza sat, a statue among statues, nothing disturbing her cold façade. "So…" she began, eyes gazing at Ralon and at the chains on his hands, nodding slightly, "The murderer of Nassin has come to confess."

Ralon bowed mockingly, "I have my queen—but not to beg mercy!" he replied, eyes burning with loathing. His eyes came upon Chu'si, her head held high, face holding no pity. He had once loved her, once tried to control her into becoming the queen of thieves—his queen. But, he supposed, killing her own father made her realize his dark intentions.

But he had what he wanted now: He had killed Rakab's friend and lover and the prince's mate and, since Rak had been banished from the Lupine and his son killed—or at least injured to be deemed useless— Rakab himself was useless.

Oliza scowled, "You, Ralon, formerly of _Sheeva Intre_, are a murderer through and though. "First you manipulate my daughter to think you love her. Then poison the friend and lover of my niece, kidnap her and _rape_ her against her will…" "Then you _force_ my daughter to kill her own father and my mate to get to _me_. And now you are the cause of my friend, Namid's, death and the possible murderer of Nyesh Halthor."

"Just tell me my charges!" spat the thief.

The lines at the corners of Oliza's mouth deepened into a slight frown and she sighed, "You are charged with the murder of royal family, rape of a princess, causing the grief of kingdom and, the punishment for such crimes, is death by execution."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He was here again—the place between Life and Death— But something in him said to take the chance and choose death…he didn't want to live knowing he was useless. It would cripple him far more the actual disability would. He had to make a choice._

_But was it worth dying then realizing that he left something behind? Something far more precious then his life?_

_Rose. Her face came in a blur but then refocused…those eyes, gods, those eyes he'd never forget: Pools of red with a brush of sliver. They were the eyes that he had gazed into, drowned in, that one spring night. He loved her. _Still_ loved her._

Opening his eyes, he blinked and let them refocus. He was in a room and it was dawn by the look of the pale horizon outside the window. He looked to his left and saw a sling around his arm. _"Broken"_ he thought. He also noticed his leg had been bandaged tightly, as well as his head. _"How long have I been out?"_ Wincing as he tried to move, he reached out with his good arm, to a sleeping figure bent over the bed, hand clutching the bed sheets. "Rose?" he cleared his throat, "Rose." He repeated.

The princess looked up and the immediate bliss he felt in seeing her was replaced with a look of worry as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. She had been crying in her sleep, he knew.

"Nyesh…h-how should I-" she looked away, ashamed, and Nyesh was hurt. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Rose turned to face him and took his hand, taking a deep breath. "In that landing, Nyesh," she sniffed and went on, "You hit your head and…I wasn't sure you'd make it…" There was a long pause before Rose finished, her voice barely a whisper, "You won't be able to use your left leg or your left arm again…it's permanent nerve damage to the right side of your brain that's caused this—" Rose burst into sobs, unable to continue as he just stared at her, unable to process the information. _"So I am disabled, then…"_ he thought bitterly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ralon looked at the large crowd of people—avian and serpiente alike— and sneered. They weren't worth his time. As the guards led him to a platform, he remembered a story of when two others were sacrificed here on the same platform back when Wyvern's Court was still a dream.

A serpiente and an avian. The two people of different cultures brought together with one simple word: Revenge. They had plotted to kill Danica and Zane…

The white viper, Adelina, she was called, and the crow Karl. Now he would join them, in the same way, with the same crimes…

He could here a voice, droning on… "Known only as Ralon, formerly of the _Sheeva Intre…"_

Ralon growled, he might as well stick a knife in his heart now—he would be forgotten in the next year or so anyway!

He saw the ax being sharpened and was forced down by two guards. He didn't fight them off.

He saw the glint of the ax as it was raised above his head and the droning of the voice again.

"…Death by execution—"

He never got a chance to hear the rest.


	50. Chapter 50: Ideas and Gods

Sheila sat with the other members of Sheeva Intre while Rakab went to Nyesh. "Look at me, all of you!" Sheila's tone was harsh and everyone snapped to attention as she continued in a softer tone. "Ralon is dead and yet we still have one problem on our hands: Nyesh's inability to walk."

A cold silence settled over the group. Nyesh was one of their own just as much as his father was and to not be able to help him made _them_ feel helpless. Alida spoke up, "Why don't we make him something?"

Elita grinned, "A gift."

Ginger laughed quietly, "A gift that will help him get around."

"Easily." Cut in Bialas.

Sheila smiled, "Any idea will help."

Senka placed a hand over the emerald boa's "A staff perhaps?"

Yrel quickly pulled out a piece of parchment, and charcoal. "About five feet, nine inches tall, made of wood and reinforced with…melted gold or silver…" He made notes as he thought, quickly jotting down what they would need.

Ginger took the paper from under his hand and looked it over, nodding to the crow. "Seems we've got our work cut out for us," She passed the paper around as Yrel explained.

Alida grinned widely. "Rakab's in for a surprise!"

Elita pat her sister's arm, "Don't forget Nyesh, silly."

Alida rolled her eyes, "I didn't."

"Now when do you suppose we can have this done." Bialas asked, turning to Senka who sighed deeply. "Depends."

The rest of the group nodded solemnly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rakab watched as his son came in and out of consciousness, out of nightmares as he slept, the medicines the nurses gave him were helping a bit, but not much and Rak was worried. Slowly, he looked at Nyesh's left hand. The hand was tight as muscles convulsed and his fingers clenched and unclenched. Rak gripped his son's hand and closed his eyes. _"For once I'd like a healing magic, one that'll help him!"_ he thought. So this was what it was like to watch your own child suffer? Pure hell?

"_More then hell…" _he thought, silently praying to Helaku and Ylva for Nyesh's sake. He felt a cool, reassuring hand on one shoulder and a warm, strong hand on the other.

"We are here at your request." Came a booming voice in Rak's mind. He knew that voice. Helaku.

"You suffer so, Rakab…" Ylva crooned, "but I'm afraid we cannot change what Fate has done."

"You say you are gods, keepers of the wolves, and guardian of those needing help…" Rak was close to tears now, for he had not expected the gods to say no when his son, his _son,_ was suffering. "And yet, when we need your help, you _refuse!_?"

"Silence, son of Otsoko!" "You weep for what is your flesh and blood yet you hold no honor for those already in death?"

Rakab bowed his head, unable to meet the golden-blue gaze of the sun god of wolves. "I choose to mourn when I will have the time."

Rakab felt a cold tear fall to land on his hands. Surprised, Rak looked up into Ylva's eyes. "We gods do weep, Rakab. There is human in us after all." Ylva replied, giving him a shaky smile as she placed a warm hand in Nyesh's left one, subduing the tremors.

Helaku took Nyesh's right hand and Rakab backed off, just watching…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He was in another nightmare, another fragmentation of hell. He was running, running down a black tunnel that seemed to echo with his footsteps. A scream lodged in his throat and choked him as he collapsed in a dark pool of icy water. Panic raced in his blood and he struggled as his lungs were filled with the blackness, his limbs flailed and suddenly he felt a forceful grip on his arms pulling him out of a watery grave…_

_Gasping, he found himself staring into deep pools of amber. Marra of the Pantheran tribe smiled tenderly and stroked his cheek, "Nyesh." She whispered, "Oh, you look so much like your father…"_

_He recognized the woman's eyes and the voice. The memory was a hazy one but he remembered. "Mother?" he murmured._

"_Your father's waiting, Nyesh." Marra replied, tears in her eyes. "Go to him…"_

"_But—" Nyesh was suddenly cut off._

"_Go my son..." the she-panther then faded into a breeze and Nyesh reached out to her fading form…_

Opening his eyes, Nyesh gripped onto his father's hand. Rakab looked at his son in surprise and suddenly a soft voice whispered around the room: "You will be able to use that hand again, but you will limp all your days…"

"_Bless the gods."_ Rak thought, grinning. "At least you'll be able to walk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Nyesh woke to the members of _Sheeva Intre_ and presented with a wooden staff, reinforced with gold with the words: _"Irmalo'of'Sheeva- Intre. Brokan-la'pt- mana, brokan'la'pt-lalintoth._" engraved in the gold.

"Brother of Cold Silence. Forever our leader, forever our friend."

Nyesh could only smile; they had proclaimed him a leader as well as thier friend. His father's heir to the position of _Mana_ to _Sheeva Intre_…

He needed to find Rose. To ask her a question, a vow, he had longed to seal a long time ago: Would she marry him? Make him her mate?


	51. Chapter 51: A Funeral and a Coronation

Chapter 

**Disclaimer: The song: _Weight of the World_ belongs to Evanescence.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Rakab's POV _**

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you._

I stood, clad in clothes of deep mourning, as the priestesses and elders stood around the body of Namid, spreading incense and murmuring prayers to bless her. The elders had cleaned her up, bandaged the wound and dressed her in a gown of black and a robe of deep blue, the colors of the night sky at twilight. Oh gods, she looked so serene with her hands crossed at the wrist, resting on her chest and her black hair blowing in the slight breeze. The only difference I saw was the lack of life that usually sparked in her eyes and the porcelain-white of her skin that shone in the light of the blood-red sunset.

Strange color for the sky tonight, for innocent blood has been spilt to fulfill a prophecy. Paid with Namid's life, her body, her soul, and her blood…it wasn't fair.

_Still in the dark, can you fix me?  
Freefall, freefall, all through life._

Around me, people were weeping and some praying to the gods for peace; I saw the familiar faces of our childhood bullies even shedding a few tears, which surprised me.

The most painful sight however was of Kamaria, sobbing and crying out to the Alphess, "She can't be dead! Not my cub!" As she struggled through the crowd, she kept calling out to the elders, "Let me see her, please just let me see her!" Yiska held Kamaria close and tried to consol her as she wept, but I could see just how much his daughter's death pained him. Yiska's eyes, once sparkling silver, were now a stone-like gray and he no longer had certain joyfulness in his movements like he usually did. There was an elderly appearance to him, as if the news of Namid's death had aged him.

I felt a pang of guilt for the parents and wished I could take it all back; it was my fault after all that Ralon had met Namid.

_If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be._

The Alphess stood to address her people, "My heir, Namid Kai, daughter of Kamaria and Yiska of the Lupine, and mother of Rose Kai Cobriana," I saw her nod to the princess who stood by Nyesh and Salem before continuing, "died four days ago while at Wyvern's Court. She did not die because of sickness or childbirth but because of love."

The Alphess nodded, and allowed to me to speak, there were gasps of surprise from the crowd, and murmurings, but all soon hushed as I spoke, "I was her friend from the time she was three years old, and I miss her bitterly. I missed her even when I was fleeing, and, for four hard years, I stayed away. When I saw her again, she had already been betrothed to Salem Cobriana. She stayed with my group and me for a few days and once she was settled in with the Court and Salem, I left. For sixteen years she stayed, and one night, Ralon of the _Sheeva Intre,_ my troupe, the one who had forever hated me and the Lupine, for reasons I do not know, attacked Wyvern's Court many times. Rose and Nyesh, Namid, Salem and I escaped Ralon's tricks but one night he attacked again--this time leaving my son with a limp-- We tried to keep her alive-- but we could do nothing as she died…" My voice cracked as I continued, "It broke my heart to know I had been betrayed and that she, my friend, was the one who was willing to die so I could live."

_She's nothing to me._

My mind screamed for me to forget her that hanging on would only make it worse yet my heart drowned out that scream and I smiled slightly, knowing I still loved my friend and that she was in peace.

I saw the Alphess bow her head, "We shall miss her. May Ylva of the night and Helaku of the dawn, have mercy on her soul…"

They lit the funeral pyre and I watched, with a broken heart, as the flames roared and devoured the body of my love, whilst tears coursed down my cheeks and the song of the wolves echoed into the night. I felt reassuring hands on my arms and shoulders and turned to find the remaining members of _Sheeva Intre_ standing with me. It felt as if they were holding me back from leaping into the flames and committing suicide, because that's how I felt. Broken, lost and suicidal.

"Thanks." I whispered, absentmindedly to them, as I remembered Namid and of the good times we had before. Only memories now…

Later, as the crowd dispersed into their dens, I lingered. I saw the Alphess gaze sadly out into the distance, the embers on the pyre dimly lighting her firm face and eyes, I heard her whisper to the skies: "Take care of her Ylva…"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Alphess?"

"Yes." The woman's voice was soft as she spoke.

"I never meant for her death…" I looked down, dropping the arm to my side, shamefaced.

The Alphess turned to face me, "None of us did, boy, it happens to the best of us."

"But the Lupine—" I was suddenly cut off by my Alphess' reply.

"We have you as our future Alpha, your son as _your_ successor, and our bond with Wyvern's Court is strong…" she sighed softly, "Do understand, boy, her life would have been a nightmare of love had she not died. Choosing duty over your heart is a decision we all must make at some point in our lives and it is a difficult one. Be glad that she can run free with the gods…" "The Lupine has no need to fight over issues that do not matter anymore. The prophecy is complete and Ylva watches over us." The Alphess put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Heed what I said, boy, and go get some sleep."

_Feels like the weight of the world,_

I walked to my den with a heavy heart; unshed tears in my eyes and swallowed screams in my throat. I missed her. I loved her.

_Like all my screaming has gone unheard.  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?  
_

I don't know what I should do anymore.

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

_If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be._

_  
_  
I heard her voice in my mind, suddenly, and I fell to my knees as her voice that was so sweet to my ears, so harmonious when she sang, whispered: "Let go, Rak. Don't hurt yourself by hanging on…just let me go."

But how, how in Ylva's sake, could I?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**1 year later…**

The Alphess stood to address the Lupine, voice confident and clear, "My pack, my people, I have called you here to tell you that I must choose another heir, for my time here is fading and it is time you had a new ruler…" Oak-brown robes billowing, I saw the Alphess move through the crowd, who parted to let the woman pass. "I have thought long and hard on whom shall lead you, and I make my choice today."

She turned her face to the fading sunlight and lifted her hands, "Ylva and Helaku have spoken to me of this day…" Her voice dropped a bit and the caramel-eyed gaze turned sharply to the crowd, "They sent their son, Otsoko of the night and of the dawn, to show me who shall lead you. He said: Daggers and deception were his ways, the darkness was his kingdom and the dawn was his haven. Never crowned, yet made a king, Cold Silence is in his rule…" She dropped her hands to her sides and I understood whom she meant to address next. She turned to face me, and the members of _Sheeva Intre, _voice still clear, "I did not know whom he meant until it all made sense to me."

My face remained blank as the Alphess smiled and beckoned me forward. Slowly, I stepped up and she met my gaze, "Kneel" she ordered softly.

I did as she ordered and kept my gaze level with her own, as the Alphess took a crown of golden suns from a priest at her side and placed it on my head. "Rise," she declared, "Rakab, Alpha of the Lupine," "and _Mana_ of _Sheeva Intre."_

I rose to my feet and I heard the sound of barking and howling behind me, I turned around and saw the wolves, my son and his mate, Rose, applauding for my reign and I couldn't help but swallow both a grin and tears. For today, trouble was far behind me, yet as I glanced at the circlet of full moons I felt my throat close up with emotion. Had she lived and under _different_ circumstances, Namid would be wearing that circlet now, as my chosen Alphess.

Yet _Ahnleh_ hadn't intended any other ending, but this.

And that's what saddened me most.


	52. Chapter 52: Stardancer

**Last Chapter **

**5 years later…**

The Lupine's Alpha, Rakab; tucked the black, silk scarf away in a small chest and flicked out a knife, examining it. How pleasant it would be to plunge this blade into his heart now, and never have to face the years that were to come. He then thought to himself, _"Can a heart still break, once it's stopped beating?"_

Had Namid forgotten him in death, while he remembered her in life? Or had she abandoned all thoughts of the past while he lingered in the present?

A commanding voice brought him from his thoughts, "Rakab, get out here this instant!"

"_Sine_, Branwyn. Just leave me alone. " he called back, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, as he felt the slight stubble on his cheeks as his hand touched his cheek.

The stubborn raven entered the tent, took his arm and dragged him out, "I'd love to sympathize with you, but this time you've pushed my limits." She pushed her black hair out of her face and sighed heavily.

"How have I?"

"You've been ignoring the Lupine as their Alpha. And you've ignored us…" She replied, picking up a boy with black hair and Branwyn's same ebony eyes, yet with the sharp features of a crow. Rakab smiled at the child, "Have you been tormenting your mother, boy?" he asked in a mock-stern tone and the child buried his face into his mother's shoulder. Branwyn had chosen Yrel as her pair bond two years ago, and soon their son, Naosis, had been born. "Where are Ginger and Elita?" the Alpha asked, "Aren't they practicing for the performance tonight?"

"Ginger's in the Den with Elita," The raven then smirked, ebony eyes sparkling, "Alida's over there with Ivor."

Rak saw the timid sparrow, "With Sheila and Nahun?"

Branwyn nodded.

A jaguar-boa shifter, Nahunaga, or, Nahun as many called him, was Sheila and Senka's son and often a troublemaker, with his friends. Bialas sat talking with a young wolf, discussing the weather. Nearby, sat Alida quietly working on her needlework, while a young wolf, Ivor, flirted with her.

Ginger and Elita practiced with the Shadowed Den dancers in their cave nearby. Senka and Yrel helped bring in the mornings catch, and talked about how lucky they had been with trapping the deer with some of the other men. Princess Rose sat with Nyesh, her six months of pregnancy showing through the loose cotton shirt she wore.

Branwyn was soon ushered into the Den by Elita, and Rakab stood alone with Naosis, gazing at the peace and excitement that surrounded him.

Everyone had adjusted well to the Lupine way of life, and he was almost disappointed that they did, for this peace brought back painful memories of what went before. As he set his charge down, he watched as the young raven-crow boy ran off, cawing in glee as Nahun growled playfully at him, suggesting a challenge.

An old memory played before his eyes as the activity around him seemed to fade away. The sun shone bright and a girl, Namid, in a slightly dirty cream dress danced along the grass, the ghost of her childhood-self looking carefree as he had watched from the bushes, so long ago.

_He saw her grin as the sun shone on her sleek silver fur and shafts of sunlight, poking through the trees, warming her face as she lifted her head and let out a musical howl, the commanding, free song of the wolf escaping her throat. She yipped and spun, arms spread out like wings as she brought her arms outstretched as if to hug the golden sunlight. _

_He saw her leap and cartwheel, laughing and spinning as her heart sped adrenaline through her joints. He heard her laugh again and saw her flop down on the grass, panting, heart racing. Lying on her back, her face turned to the wisps of clouds and the pale blue of the sky, she sighed and closed green-silver eyes enjoying the quiet._

_Shifting back to human form, she moved and plucked pieces of grass from the ground, oblivious of the activities around her. The wind whispered by and ruffled her long night-black hair, blowing it in her pale-skinned face and flushed cheeks. Tucking it behind her ear, she grinned, "You want to play rough, do you wind?" she whispered._

_The wind didn't pick up and Namid slumped her shoulders, suddenly feeling lonely. "I wish to play." She murmured._

_Something made her look up and shout his name. "Rakab!"_

The memory faded and he realized, in that moment, the memory was the day he had left. The day he had first said goodbye at the age of thirteen…

Was this how he was to live his life? Dwell in memories and be tortured by the past?

He hadn't wept for her in nearly six years, never really got the chance to contemplate over their relationship. Instead, he locked it all away and had become cold inside, drawing back into the cold comfort of solitude.

Only the memories comforted him at night and got him through the days. He just couldn't get Namid off his mind and it both annoyed and yet calmed him. It left Rak feeling lost yet found and, in the silence of his dreaming, he would often cry out to a voice that never replied, or reach for a hand that wasn't there. In a way, part of his mind was gone, mad with the grief, and the other part balanced him out, and kept him going.

Rakab shrugged the thoughts off and went to gather logs for the huge bonfire that was tonight, to celebrate the birth of the sun and the new cycle of the moon…

* * *

**Later… **

Yiska sighed as he sat around the large bonfire with Kamaria, "Tis a shame Namid had to die…" the old wolf sighed, "Nyesh will be a fine Alpha with Rose as his Alphess and Salem will rule as the new future Diente of Wyvern's Court…" he shook his head sadly, and watched as the dancers moved like honey around the fire, Ginger, Elita and Branwyn among them. They reminded Yiska of when his daughter had often participated in the Shadowed Den dances on many nights.

Rakab took another sip of fruit juice and chuckled as Neosis and Nahun watched in wonder as the bright colors of silk moved before their eyes. He looked up to see the stars had been covered with thin gray clouds. Shrugging as he turned back to look at the dancing, Rakab saw a ghostly figure moving with the dancers and he smiled as the familiar silver-green eyes sparkled and her hips swayed with the music. She smiled at him as he watched.

What he didn't notice was that stars were beginning to appear, in the patterns she left in the dust around the fire. She wove the patterns, as a weaver might silk, and created beautiful images in the sky.

Late into the night, Rakab gathered a sleeping Nahun off his lap and stood, telling his friends that he was going to retire for the night and giving the boy off to Sheila, who covered him in a blanket and thanked her leader. She nodded, agreeing to tell the others, and he walked off to his tent. He entered the tent, quickly changed into nightclothes and settled himself in bed. As he lay in the blankets, something strange happened while he dreamt:

He saw Namid sitting by a woman, a woman that looked as many described Ylva to look like, and a blue-eyed raven. The fire in front of them burned brightly, flames of orange and red flying to the sky.

"Come with me, Rakab." Namid whispered, her voice soft and pleading, "Forget your troubles and come…let yourself welcome _Brysh._"

Let yourself welcome_ Death_.

Slowly the scene melted away again and Rakab's dream-self was in a starry sky, dancing with the she-wolf, and two others: a white falcon and a coiled serpent. Beginning and ending. The falcon Namid, and coiled serpent Brysh.

The white falcon placed a hand on his shoulder and the she-wolf took his hand, "Come," they whispered, "venture into _Mehay. _Eternity…" "Rest in _Leonisa_…realm of the divine…Forget your duties and sleep…"

The white falcon nodded and Namid raised her head and howled, the only sound heard save for his own fading heartbeat.

Rak's dream-self panicked, "I-I can't. Not now, Namid…I'd like to someday—but not now."

Namid paused and put a hand on his cheek, "I understand your choice, Rak. You will always be my friend and we are forever bound in our love. Whether it be the love of friends or of lovers, we are bound forever." She whispered, gaze compelling. Soft, lulling music filled his ears as he stood with her, it seemed as the wolves were calling to him.

Sad realization sparked in the thief's eyes and he brushed a hand over her cheek, a smile softening his features. "I don't ever wish to lose you again." Her breath was warm against his face as she kissed him on the lips, softly, "You won't."

"I love you, my_ itil_." He murmured, when she broke the kiss, "I always have and always will."

"I believe you." Namid whispered, placing a hand on his chest. "Do you remember that one rainy night?"

"Yes." Rakab nodded, his eyes dark with his battling emotions. He longed to bring her back to the living, to love her and make love to her: To make her his mate. Yet he knew Fate had killed her for a reason and he could not reverse time.

"I hoped that wasn't the end of our friendship." She whispered, bowing her head.

Rak grinned and picked her up, spinning her around before putting her down. He smiled, "It never was." "Live on, my dancer, let me not steal your beauty as you have my heart…"

Namid only grinned, "Then live on, I shall, thief… " She wiped away falling tears on her cheeks. "Chase the butterflies, smell the flowers and run…run free."

_My tears they fall in passion  
Like tears conceived from stars  
Full of brightness and energy  
Seen only from afar_

Rakab embraced Namid tightly and closed his eyes, speaking softly as if calming a frightened child. "It's alright, Namid. I'll always be with you, as I always have been."

_Tonight these tears are  
Full of pain but also I can feel  
relief from my heart_

"But seeing you again, _being_ with you here, hearing your voice…brings back memories." Namid rested her head against his chest and sighed softly, "Salem has Rosalind now and they are happy…"

"Rose and Nyesh are as joyful as pups on a spring morning." Rak added with a slight smile.

Namid grinned and kissed his lips briefly before replying, "And we are as Fate intended."

_Because the stigma is revealed  
Unfaithful and unforgiving_

_I cannot ease to let this be  
So I must be pure  
To only him for eternity…_

The next morning, Rakab woke in a slight daze and, as he dressed, he found around his neck, a small token of a woman poised in the wolf dancer's position of hope. The token had a robe painted blue with speck of silver. Rak examined the finer detail and noticed the ebony hair and pale skin. Strangely, even the eyes were painted, a bright silver-green. Star-dancer.

Namid.

Sighing heavily, he parted a tent flap and walked outside into the dawn, feeling an odd sense of peace rise in his chest.

He realized life could keep them apart, yet death could not.

The man looked up at the light of dawn peeking though the trees. Sheila walked over to him, green eyes curious, and asked him: "Is there anything on your mind, my Alpha?"

"Since when do _you_ use _that_ term?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Since you,"—She tapped his chest— "became Alpha of the Lupine."

Rak sighed, "And what about _Sheeva Intre_?"

The emerald boa laughed lightly, "You know we are no longer thieves, Rak, and besides it is only a personal term of ours, not the Lupine's" "As a group, _Sheeva Intre_, hasn't been up and about since we decided on staying here…"

"I'd forgotten." Rakab replied, bowing his head.

Sheila cocked her head, "Is there something on your mind?"

Rakab shook his head, "No. Nothing."

Sheila nodded, "I understand."

Rakab excused himself from her and walked to Nyesh who sat with Rose, talking and laughing. Clearing his throat, he gestured for Nyesh to come with him. His son nodded and picked up his walking staff, quickly trying to keep up with his father, limping. They arrived at Rak's tent and, in the shadow of a tree, he stopped and faced his son. "This tent is yours now."

"But Father, I am not..." Nyesh trailed off suddenly noticing the tiredness in his father's violet eyes and body language.

Rak shook his head, "It doesn't matter, and I am giving it to you, for I will not have any use of it." "Rose will need shelter and comfort in the coming months and I know you will give it to her."

Nyesh bowed his head, "I do not understand."

His father sighed deeply, "There is hope, my cub. May you treasure each day, remember your promises, and run free…" "Feed your fires in the day, Set the roast and the table and let the eve be gay, feed your fires at night, send the evil running in fright, and let the time be right…"

"The Lupine Ylva's lullaby and the Pantheran Thorna's lullaby." Nyesh whispered, looking up.

Rak nodded, "They speak of times where everything is in balance and, right now," He gripped the token at his throat, "I am not."

Rakab nodded, finished, and turned around walking away.

"Stop!" Nyesh cried. But his father did not pause in his step, nor did he acknowledge that he had heard. His son called again, limping after him and almost tripping over a stone as he quickened his pace. "Father, stop!"

Nyesh stopped, panting, and watched his father walk away. He knew that was the last time he would see Rakab, Alpha of the Lupine and _Mana_ of _Sheeva Intre_. His father.

Rakab, angry with his son, shifted into his wolf form and bounded off into the direction of the trees, blocking out everything around him. He felt his anger grow as he ran through trees, the branches scratching his face, and stones making him stumble. He didn't care now. His heart had been empty all too long and tears had been kept unshed, the Alpha knew he was breaking and that one thing could heal it…

Suddenly he paused.

Rakab stepped up to the lip of a cliff and sat, his legs dangling off the side. Looking down, he only saw the faint line of a river and sighed, "Should I end it?"

Ylva appeared on Rak's left and Helaku on the right. In a gruff voice Helaku spoke: "You have lived your life well."

Ylva nodded, "And still held on, even when other's have not." "Do you really want to forsake all of it?"

Rakab bowed his head, "I feel I have no other choice." "No man can live with a broken heart and a broken soul."

Ylva shared a glance with her mate and they slowly disappeared. "Then make your choice." Came another voice.

Rak looked up into golden-blue eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Otsoko?"

Otsoko nodded, "You have truly loved two women in your lifetime, and both have died…yet both leave a mark: Marra left you a son and Namid left you with a promise of love…" the wolf sighed, "You long to dance among the stars yet your duty holds you back. Why?"

Rak sighed heavily, "I do not know why. I suppose it is loyalty to the Lupine…"

Otsoko scoffed, "Loyalty? Thieves aren't loyal to anyone."

"I'm no longer one—"

Otsoko's gaze bore into Rakab; "It's already in your being: the instincts, the will, the strength. Where would Namid have been without you?"

Rak could suddenly hear Namid's voice…

_Come with me, Rakab._

Otsoko growled, "She would not be a rightful queen nor even part of the Lupine tribe. Cast out and forced to watch her tribe die, to watch Wyvern's Court burn…all by _her_ own ravenous hands. The darkness would consume her and dance would not be just a childhood pastime, but her work: To dance all light back into dark, to weave the wills of Fate and _Mehay_…creating chaos everywhere she walks." "She would be possessed by _Ecl_ and the Lupine's own magic, very little and widespread, would be consumed by madness…"

_Come._

Rakab snarled, "You speak lies, Otsoko. I was with her in her life, and now she is dead!"

Otsoko placed a hand on Rak's shoulder, "Those were only possible futures I spoke of, Alpha. The Star-dancer is dead now, but only in your mind…" "In your heart she still dances as bright as before."

Rakab stood when Helaku and Ylva appeared again, and stared in shock as Namid appeared between them. Stepping up to meet him, she smiled, "Rakab." The emerald gown with the embroidery of silver leaves shone in the sunlight and his breath hitched.

"Namid." He managed to whisper, breaking into a grin.

The Star-dancer's voice was soft, "Are you ready?"

Rakab swallowed and looked up to face her, "_Ke_."

Namid smiled, gently, and took his hand, "Then surrender your will."

* * *

He had felt his father's strong life-force waver and finally disappear... 

Nyesh's knees suddenly buckled from under him and he sat on the ground, sobbing, burying his head in his hands."I'm sorry." he whispered. Wiping his eyes, he picked up his staff and limped back to the camp. The responsibility of the Lupine tribe, and the leadership of _Sheeva Intre _was his now.

Sheila saw his tired state and offered to help him to a seat but he only stumbled and fell into the emerald boa's arms, new sobs wracking his body. "I'm sorry." was all he could say as the members of _Sheeva Intre_ and Rose gathered around him.

* * *

Drums pounded a steady beat, while the wooden flute let out a spellbinding song that calmed Namid and beckoned her to dance. She stood and spun and danced on the balls of her feet, letting the music slide over her like cool water. Her body moved gracefully with the music, giving her a look of power and poise. The gown transformed into a dancer's outfit of a white shirt and blue skirt and Rakab grinned as her hands reached out and took his own, the beat quickening and the flute following, sounding sweet, soft notes. 

She raised her arms to the sky, hips swaying with the beat, as an image of a herd of deer fleeing from the howls and barks of the wolves appeared. The image then begun to slowly fade, to be replaced by one of a forest clearing, tranquil and quiet, as the beat soon quickened again and both were lost to the music, swaying in the midst of the forest, mind's focused on the rhythm.

Suddenly both image and music faded and Namid opened her eyes, smiling as they sat by a roaring bonfire, she in his arms.

Rakab smiled, his cheek resting against her hair. "I love you, Star-dancer." His voice was warm in her ear and Namid couldn't help but grin.

"I am just Namid to you. As I was and forever will be."

Rakab chuckled, and kissed her forehead, sighing heavily while he looked down at their intertwined hands. Namid settled herself in Rak's embrace, sleep pulling her in.

"Goodnight, Namid…dancer among the stars." He whispered, pressing his mouth briefly to her neck and then to her hair before just laying there in the simplicity of the moment.

He saw her smile in her sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Ahnleh'has'passed_

_Sera'are'hatia_

_Sheni'has'cocono_

_Only'this'is'mak_

Fate has passed

Dreams are lost

Time has faded

Only this is real

_He'itil'in'the'intre_

_Rai awebre'in'the'Gah'Anhmik _

_Two'hena'one_

_As' cia'Namid meets cia'Brysh_

He dances in the silence

She sings in the darkness

Two become one

As the beginning meets the end 

_The Divi-itil_

_Now'itils…_

The Star-dancer.

Now dances…

**_Cia'Brysh_ **

**The End**


End file.
